The Maid
by PriscillaRouge
Summary: She lost her parents. She lost everything. Amy struggles to find a job to survive... but what happens if your boss's son treats you badly? And the person you thought was always there for you... left? Sonamy vs Shadamy
1. Everything Changed

_**The Maid**_

_**Chapter 1**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Everything Changed <strong>_

_**I had it all.**_

_**Everything.**_

_**Until it left me...**_

* * *

><p>A long time ago: Mobius...<p>

She had everything a girl her age wanted. A beautiful house, a father that cared for her, a wonderful mother, servants, jewels, and much more. This girl, erm... hedgehog, was the daughter of a wealthy man. She was his only child. Now, this girl's name was Amelia Rose, 16 years old. But they called her Amy, for short.

"Good morning, Father!" Amy hugged her father, who was eating his breakfast.

"Good morning, Dear." He was reading his newspaper also. Her mother was sitting across the table waiting for Amy. The females greeted each other.

Amy was wearing a light pink gown with satin red laces of bows. Shorts sleeve, and falling off of her shoulders. Her hair was pulled into a bun, curls going on each side of her ear reaching her neck. Now, on her neck was a golden heart shaped locket. Inside that heart was the picture of Amy's parents and her when she was a baby. It was her first gift from them.

"Excuse me, but I shall go outside to read." Amy excused herself and left. What her parents didn't know, is that she had a _secret garden..._ It was where she felt free from all that fancy stuff. Now, don't get her wrong, she loved her life! But, sometimes life needs a break and this was the place.

It has a little waterfall. There were the most beautiful flowers that you've ever see. The trees were bright green, birds chirping making it peaceful. A warm breeze, the grass was perfect and soft. That place was perfect.

That was also the place where she would met... _him._

"Sonic..." she breathed.

There he was. He was an important man, also. He was one of the most important Commanders in her land. And yet so young. He was only a year older than her. (dont ask why he's so important at his age -_-)

She was always glad to see him. He was her rescuer. He had rescued her from some guys who wanted to harm her in that way. Luckily, he was there. She had fallen in love with him ever since that day.

They started to see each other more often and more. They liked each other more and more each time they saw each others emerald eyes.

"Good morning, Amy" He greeted as he kissed her right hand. She couldn't help but giggle.

"Hello, Sonic" She smiled, that smile that could knock you out.

"I brought you something." behind him was a red rose with the leaves still on it with a couple of thorns.

Amy gasped lightly and took it "Thank you."

They began talking and talking. They were laughing. Soon, it was time for Amy to leave.

"Well... Goodbye, Sonic."

"Goodbye, my beautiful Rose." He kissed her forehead.

The only people who knew about that secret garden was Amy and Sonic. Amy's parents already knew about Sonic so, they just mind their own business. Amy and Sonic preferred to hang out in the secret garden.

It was noon. As she headed back to her house, she found her father outside, drinking tea with her mother.

"Hello, Mother, Father." Amy smiled.

"Ah! Amy! Just in time." Her father said getting up and calling a servant. He whispered something to the servant. She nodded quickly and ran off.

"Now, we all know that next week is your 17th birthday!" Her father smiled.

"And..." Her mother stood up.

"Since I'll be leaving by tomorrow for my meeting and be gone for two weeks, I have decided to give you an early present."

Amy smiled and said, "Oh, Father, you don't need to give me anything! Being your daughter is enough!" Amy walked up to him and hugged him.

Her mother giggled "Don't forget it's also my present, too!"

The family laughed together. How Amy loved this.

The servant from earlier came with a medium sized box. She handed it to Amy father.

"Ah ha! Here, my little rose! An early gift, from us! Happy Birthday!"

Amy's eyes grew wide and she smiled wide. "Thank you!"

"Haha! Open it up!" Her father laughed.

Amy opened the box to see the most beautiful music box ever. Her eyes twinkled as she saw the beautiful made pink music box. She opened it the most beautiful sound was heard. The tune was soft, filled with happiness, love. Her father called the tune _Always. _There was a beautiful dancer in the middle spinning slowly in front of a small mirror. The sound was so beautiful she gave them a big hug.

The rest of the day, Amy's father was telling them, when he came back, they would celebrate her birthday properly.

He was going to some meeting, as it was said earlier. The reason was that he was the "leader" of Mobius. Now, there was some rebellion going on. He was on the "good" side. The ones who rebelled called themselves Rebellions. (yeah... great name...). They refused to pay taxes, government service, anything because they thought that the Upper Class took the money and would refuse to help them in medical care, shelter, etc.

So they've made a group. This made the economy drop and so on. So, Amy's Father decided ,with other governors on his side, what to do. He would leave tomorrow at dawn.

That night, Amy was brushing her hair. She had her night gown on and listening to the music box over and over again. She was humming it ans closing her eyes. Her life was perfect. She closed the music box and turned the candles off and went to her bed.

The next morning, Amy woke up with birds chirping and the warm sunlight hitting her skin. She smiled and got dressed.

"Good morning, Mother!" Amy kissed her forehead and sat down at the table, already the food served.

"Hello, Dear. Had a good night rest?" Her mother asked.

Amy nodded.

The whole day was normal, she meet up with Sonic, she would practice her piano and other stuff.

There was a knock at the door. The butler went to open it, turns out it was a special delivery.

"Miss Amy?" the butler said to her. Amy was sitting down and knitting. She looked up. "Yes?"

"This came in for you."

Amy's eyes grew wide. It was a bouquet of red roses and a little note. "Thank you."

She looked at the note and it said: _To the best woman on the universe. Sonic._

Smiling widely she got up to her room and put it in a vase next to her bed. She laid on her bed and sighed happily.

There was a knock at her door. "Amy? May I come in?"

It was her mother.

Amy got up and ran to the door to open it.

Her mother cam in and saw the vase of roses. "Who are those from?"

"Sonic..."

"I say... they are beautiful! He is such a perfect man."

Amy smiled warmly and sat on her bed.

"Right. As I was coming to tell you that... Could you go to the market and drop off some money to the Church to help the orphans? I'm sorry to be sending you, it's just that my trusting servant is sick today and dinner is just an hour away so it's still bright out."

"Oh, it's no problem at all Mother! Of course."

Her mother gave her the money. Amy got her cape-like jacket and her pink bonnet.

As Amy left her house's gate, she saw the sun was starting to set. She was walking out and people were still walking, laughing, and doing some shopping.

She went inside the church to leave the money.

"Thank you! May God bless you!" The nun had told her. Amy nodded and smiled. There was a little girl with a little flower in her hand and gave it to Amy.

"Thank you." Amy smiled and took it. The little girl gave her a hug. "Thank you vewy much!"

Amy hugged her back and soon she left. She hadn't realized the sun had almost set and there was no one. Amy got a little scared and hurried back.

Somehow she got lost and did not even know what street she was. All of a sudden, a hand covered her mouth making her trying to yell.

"mmmf! MMM!"

When the figure turned her around, her body was relieved.

"Shh! Amy! It's just me, Sonic!" He let her go. "What are you doing here? Especially in this place filled with low class."

"Oh, I'm so glad it was you. I was just running an errand for my Mother. I somehow got lost and... yeah."

"Well I should at least walk you home."

"Yes, that would be nice. Also... thanks for the flowers."

"Yeah... well you're welcome." He said nervously.

They started to head back... Once they reached the door to her house, Amy's mother ran out hugging her daughter.

"Oh, dear! I'm NEVER going to let you go by yourself again!"

"Oof! Don't worry, Mother. Sir Sonic, here, found me!"

Amy's mother looked up at Sonic. "Thank you very much! I owe you! After the first time, and now this? I owe you twice!"

Sonic smiled and said, "No need to ma'am. As long as I have Miss Rose, there is nothing I need."

Amy blushed lightly and turned her head.

Once they said their goodbyes and Amy and her mother went inside.

"I was so worried about you! I thought I had lost you!"

"Don't worry about it, Mother."

"Yes... Oh, am I getting tired or what? Ha ha... Well, goodnight! I hope you sleep well."

Amy's mother kissed Amy's forehead. They got to bed and sleep; as always, Amy would sleep with the tune from the music box.

A week had passed and soon it was Amy's 17th birthday.

"Happy Birthday, Miss Amy Rose!" One of the maids said as she entered the room to open the curtains to let the sunshine in.

"Huh?" Amy opened her eyes slowly and looked up. _'That's right! Today is my birthday!' _Amy thought happily. She quickly got dressed and ran downstairs like of she were turning 6.

Everyone greeted her and Amy had the best Birthday she had ever had. Sonic came and brought her stuff and her mother made the best cake ever. If only her father were here, it would be perfect for her.

Another week had passed, both Amy and her mother knew, he would be coming back. Amy's father.

He was suppose to arrive at 8, but he never came.

"I wonder what's keeping him?" Amy asked. It was 12 in the morning, everything dark outside.

"Don't worry, dear. He probably just... stopped to rest or something must have happen." Her mother tried to sound confident but Amy knew she was worried the same as her or perhaps worse.

All-of-a-sudden there was a terrible loud ring at the front gate. Scared, Amy and her mother, got up and looked out the window. There was a man standing there, he looked dirty, breathing hard, and sweat coming down his forehead. The butler came to the front gate to check it out.

Amy looked at her mom who had sat down putting a hand over her heart.

"Mother! What's wrong?" Amy ran over to her.

"Oh, no... it's nothing... it's just that... something keeps bothering me."

"Don't worry... Everything is alright... nothing wrong." Amy tried to convince her mother and herself...

Soon they heard a wagon being pulled up. Amy and her mother stood up and smiled at each other, they knew that he was home.

"See Mother! Father would come home! He just left late... Even though I don't get why he would come in a wagon..."

"Oh, thank goodness!"

They ran out the door to greet him. But once they got there... Everyone put their heads down and took off their big top hats.

Amy gave a confused look and so did her mother. Amy went to look at the wagon and screamed with tears coming out of her eyes. Her mother did the same once she got there. Her mother was one the floor looking up at the wagon not caring if her dress got dirty, with tears coming out. In that carriage was no other than...

**Justin Bieber. Just kidding... (JB isn't dead, he's just there smiling.. and yeah..)**

It was Amy's Father.. blood covered his clothes, but there was a big thick sheet covering the body. It did not seem to be true... this was not happening.

"W-What h-happened?" Amy tired to say with tears rushing out of her emerald green eyes.

"We were coming to your house with Mr. Rose here... and some of the rebellions gave us a surprised attack... we tried to fight them off... Your father even did his best to fight them off... but... once he was making success... they shot him... in the heart. And then in the... head. I am terribly sorry. We did our best. But once they shot him there... there was nothing we could do to save him. Sorry." Once of the men explained with his head still down.

More tears were escaping her eyes. She clenched her hands and anger overtook sadness. She use to not really hate those rebellions... but now they took it too far. She HATED them.

They took Amy's mother inside and tried to calm her down... but there was no succeed. The whole country soon found out about this. They gave him a privet, respectful funeral.

After the country had heard the news... a civil war was out in Mobius. "Upper Class" and the Rebellions.

_'Those stupid rebellions are probably rejoicing right now. They wanted him dead. He did nothing __wrong! It wasn't even his fault they had to pay... stuff... UGH! I can't even think right now!"_ Amy thought. Her mother was still in her black dress. She was in her room still weeping as if she had first heard the news. It had been 2 weeks since that happened.

Amy tried her best to comfort her mother... but there was nothing. Sonic had come home to try to fill in that hole Amy's father had left in her heart and in her Mother's. But not even him could fill it.

Amy's mother had eaten very little since the news... And that was because everyone had forced food into her mouth. Amy's mother grew ill. Weeks later... she passed away.

Amy had cried and cried. Both her parents were gone. All she had of them were the locket and the music box.

* * *

><p><em>Everything...<em>

_Gone._

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah... -.-<strong>


	2. One Day at a Time

**Teehee~!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Maid<strong>_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**One Day at a Time**_

* * *

><p>"What am I going to do?" Amy said to herself. It was dark outside and she looked out the window. It had been nearly 2 months since both her parents passed away. She did not have money to pay for the maids or chefs. The only person left was the butler. He had worked there for years.<p>

"Um... Excuse me Miss... but his letter came in for you." surprised, Amy took the letter. Once she read it... she dropped it and started to cry.

"What's the matter?" The butler had said.

"They- They want to take my... my house away from me!"

"What! But- But that's impossible!"

"NO! This isn't fair! They CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! Where the hell am I going to go!"

The butler was shocked after hearing Amy say those words.

"Look.. I... I'm sorry. But... you have to go..." Amy said looking away.

"Miss... I can't. I will stay here."

"I don't have money... I've been trying to find... but... you... I can't let you stay here!"

"M-"

"No! Please go back to your country... you... things are going to get worse! You have to understand!"

"But... what about you?"

"I'll go tomorrow to talk to these jerks about this. Don't worry about me. Promise you'll go?"

The butler looked at her with sad eyes and nodded slowly.

"Thank you." She smiled.

The next day had come. And as promised... the butler left. Amy sighed. She was now alone. She had no family members at all. She never even heard she ever had an uncle or aunt. She heard they died from past wars and disease.

She got dressed and left to see about the situation. Once she got there, she was in some office with a bunch of guys.

"Ugh... Ok, Miss Rose what can we do for-"

"Why do you want to take away the only place I can stay with!" Amy cut him off.

"... Look... as you can read this country's constitution... woman are NOT allowed to own anything "big" and "great" like... mansions. She had to be married at LEAST. And... you... are NOT. So you have until next week to get your... stuff or whatever you may have."

"But you can't do this! Where shall I go! I have NO ONE!"

The man got up and went to the door and opened it. As if telling her to leave.

"That is YOUR problem not ours now... if you would." He pointed outside as if she were a dog.

Amy glared at him and left. Once she got to her home... she broke down in tears.

"Why... what am I going to do? UGH! STUPID constitution!"

Amy was in her room and alone. She was scared of being alone. There were so many bad people wanting to break in and talking the only things she ever had. The butler had left and now she was terrified.

All-of-a-sudden Amy's head shot up. She smiled greatly and quickly began to pack her stuff, especially clothes and shoes. Once she was ready she ran out and rang the doorbell... of Sonic's house.

She waited patiently... even though she had not seen him for a week. The door was opened and she saw Sonic in front of her.

"Oh! Umm... h-hey... Amy!" He said nervously.

"Sonic... I... um... you see... they are going to take away my house... and... I have no where else to go! So could I... stay here until I get a job or something?" Amy asked.

"Oh... um... you see Amy... there... um... since there is war breaking out... I don't want you to stay here by yourself... so... sorry."

Amy's eyes grew wide. Was he not letting her stay?

"W-What do you mean, Sonic? I've stayed by myself in that huge mansion for 2 months! I can stay in your house... just for some time! Please! Don't let me stay in the streets! I beg of you!"

Sonic could see tears coming out of her eyes. "I...I'm sorry Amy... I just... I can't." He shut the door in front of her face letting Amy cry.

She now was more alone than anyone. About 2 months ago... she would tell you life was perfect. Now... it isn't. Amy slowly turned around and began to walk away.

"Why... Why Sonic?" She asked herself as she was walking down the road to her home. Now, where was she going to go?

**With Sonic..**

"I hope you're HAPPY!" Sonic yelled at his parents. "She has no place to go! Just let her stay!"

"Oh, Shut UP!" His mother yelled. "It is your fault. We warned you! We told you to stay away from her! We told you! But no... Mr. I-Got-To-Go-See-Her guy just couldn't obey parent's orders!"

"Why-"

"Sonic!" His father yelled. "You know why... it was her father... you knew he was my rival! You knew I always wanted that position he had! But, he took it away! He had the right to get shot in the head! Now... stay away from her. If I see you around her or even sending her "love letters" I, myself, will kill you. And if that's not threatening enough for you, I'll take away your position, too!"

(lol kindda corny)

"So much hatred towards her DEAD father? What's wrong with you!" Sonic had enough. He ran upstairs and started to throw things. -.-

"Ha ha! Oh, look. Why are you so mad? Can't see your girlfriend? Oh, what a pity." A voice said that made Sonic turn around. There in his door was Manic. Sonic's older brother.

"SHUT UP! At least I have a position and not like you that like to spend your money with women!"

Manic got mad. "Don't you DARE say that AGAIN! Do you understand?"

Sonic just glared at him. "Get out."

**With Amy...**

"Why would he do this to me?" Amy cried in her bed. "I-I thought he had feelings for me!"

A week had passed and Amy had to leave. Either she like it or not. She took one last look at her house before she left the gates. A tear slid down her face and she walked away. She sat by a bench and cried. That was when a guy heard her.

"What's the matter?" He asked her

Amy looked up to see a silver colored hedgehog with five quills in his forehead. She sniffed.

"What...?" She questioned him.

"What's wrong? You look sad."

"I-I... they took my home away... and I have no where else to go." Amy turned her face so that he could not see her.

"Well... my name is Silver. What's yours?"

"I'm Amelia Rose."

"Amelia Rose? Oh, are you the daughter of..."

She simply nodded as more tears came out. Her father...

"Hey... don't worry! I know a place meanwhile you find a job."

Amy's face lit up and she smiled.

"There... that's the face I like to see!" Silver smiled at her.

Silver took Amy to a church.

"A church?" Amy questioned.

"It's something... But don't worry! Look-"

"Oh, no, it's alright!"

Once they got there, they were greeted by some nuns. They gladly accepted her and told her that she could help with the orphanage. Amy smiled and agreed. She also thanked Silver who left.

"Now, dear, come. I'll show you your room." A nun told Amy.

"Thank you for having me be here. I really hope I'm not much of a burden... but don't worry! As soon as I find a job and a place I'll leave."

"Oh, nonsense! This is God's house, not ours. He lets anyone in. And I'm sure you would do the same for us!"

Amy smiled warmly at her.

Amy had settled down to her new room. It wasn't anything fancy, but it was good to live in. She put her things away like her brushes, her mirror, her dresses and shoes. She like, ever since her father left, she had listened to the music box. And her heart shaped locket was always around her neck.

The next morning, Amy helped in the kitchen, she knew how to cook and do almost any chore as any normal girl should. Amy would sing to the children and play the piano to them. The children loved her, she was perfect to them.

"Miss Amy! Could you please teach us another song, please?" A little boy said to her.

"Alright, but after we put our plates away!" Amy smiled. All of the children quickly did that and was taught a new song.

Amy would also read them stories and also teach them how to read and write. She was like a blessing to the Church.

"The children really love you, Amy." The Abbess or... (um I think that's how you call them, the leader nun, I think) said to her.

"Yes. And I love them... but... I need to find a job. I can't really stay here forever."

"Why? Do you not like it here?"

"What? Oh, no! Of course I do... but I... I have a feeling that... I don't know..."

"I understand. You could try to search for a job tomorrow. You've done enough."

"Really? If that's alright with you..."

"Yes."

The next morning, after she helped with breakfast, she headed out for a job hunting.

But there was no luck. The economy was going down and jobs were less and there was barely any jobs for women.

She came back with sadness in her eyes. The nuns asked her if there were any success... but she shook her head.

"I'll try again tomorrow if it's alright." Amy asked.

"Oh, don't worry, of course."

The next day, Amy tired again.

She sat down on a bench and sighed. She did not notice that there was a guy next to her, smoking.

"I heard you need a job..." He said.

Amy looked up and saw a green hedgehog, he looked rebellious looking. "Um..."

"Name's Scourge. I can get you a job. I'm sure you'll make lots of money on your first day."

"Huh? I'm sorry I don't do stuff against the law."

"Oh, no no no! It's not against the law..."

"Really? Then... alright..." Amy got up. Scourge checked her out and smirked. "What's your name?"

"Um... Amy Rose, sir."

"...OK... Follow me." He threw this cigarette and started to walk. Amy followed. Something was telling her to leave and forget about this guy.

They ended up on a dark ally... that smelled bad and looked rebellious. Now Amy's mind was yelling at her to turn around, but she continued.

Scourge opened a door letting her in. She slowly walked inside and her eyes grew wide at what she saw.

She turned her head towards Scourge who had a smirk in his face.

"Why did you bring me here! I will definitely NOT!" Amy yelled making some guys look at her.

"Too late."

The place where Scourge had brought her was in a... well... some sort of bar filled with prostitutes.

Scourge laughed. Some of the guys yelled: "Whoa! Who's the new hot girl? She look FINE!"

The men got up and started to head over to Amy. "BACK OFF!" Amy yelled.

"Oh, come on... I'll pay you double!" A man held out a large amount of money.

"NO!"

"Hey, hey!" Scourge yelled making some of the guys back off. "I have to tell you how much she costs... But first... I have to find out..." Scourge got Amy's arm and pulled her to the nearest room.

Amy struggled to get away from his grip. "LET ME GO! HELP! SOMEONE HELP!"

"Oh, shut up, you pink bitch!" a mongoose with purple hair yelled. "You're gonna love it!" Making everyone laugh.

"WHAT! NOO! HELP! HELP!"

"HA HA! No one's gonna help you here, pinky!" He pushed her to the bed and started to get on top of her.

Amy was crying and tears were coming out. "NO! LET ME GO!"

All-of-a-sudden the door swung open and the weigh that was on Amy got off. Through her blurry vision, she saw Silver beating Scourge up.

"And may that be a lesson to you!" Silver yelled. Scourge got up, his nose and mouth all leaking with blood.

"It's not over yet!" Scourge yelled "I'll make her mine!" He ran off.

"Yeah, well that day will never come!" Silver yelled. He turned around to find Amy crying. He ran towards her "Are you alright? Did he hurt you?"

All she did was hug him "Thank you! Oh, I was such a fool for following a random guy!"

"I came here to collect some money that someone owed me, when I heard you scream. So I came."

"Thank you! Thank you! I don't know how to thank you!"

"Now... let's go back..."

They got out, Amy still hugging him, she was scared of all the men who wanted to touch her. Perhaps it would be better to stay at the church for the rest of her life...

**With Sonic...**

"Hey, Sonic!" Manic yelled as he entered the house.

"What?" Sonic snapped.

"Heh heh, guess who I saw?"

That's what got Sonic's attention. "Who?"

"Why, no one else but, your pink girlfriend..."

"You did? Where? Is she alright? How is she?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Excited are you? Well... I saw her... at the bar... working... or should I say, trying out?"

Sonic's eyes grew wide with anger "YOU BITCH! IF YOU EVER TRY TO-"

"Calm down! I didn't do anything... yet..."

Sonic was about to punch him when he was cut off.

"Besides, Scourge tried to do it with her, but failed miserably... ha ha! He got beaten up, by some guy. Ok, Sonic, calm down... she was... ok... um... let's just say Scourge told me he "tricked" her into going to that place."

"What! Why that son of a bitch!"

"Yeah... so... she didn't go there to "try out" so... you can shut up now. I was just teasing you."

"You dumb-ass! Don't you dare to do anything to her! And if you ever see her in trouble or about to get raped, you-"

"Go join the fun!" Manic laughed.

"NO! YOU DO NOT! You go help her, if I find out that you or any of your stupid friends ever do something to Amy... You'll regret that dearly..."

"And who told you, you could give me orders?" Manic snapped. "Last time I checked, I was the older one."

"Look... just... I can't stand this no more! I don't care if they take my position away! I'm going to look for her! And I don't care if you go tell!"

"Well if you don't care then... there's no point."

_'Don't worry, Amy... I'm coming for you!' _Sonic thought.

**With Amy...**

Once they got to the church, Silver placed Amy in her bed.

"Oh, my! Is Amy alright?" One of the nuns said with a lot of children running behind her saying: "Oh, no! Miss Amy! Is she sick? Should we get water? I can give her my only toy, so that she could feel better!"

"Yes...well I think so..." Silver told her.

Amy sat up and sighed.

All of the children were asking her lots of questions. Some of the nuns came and took the children away so that Amy could rest.

"Amy... this has gone too far..." Silver said.

"But... I can't stay here forever!"

Silver sighed and sat down next to her. "Alright... if you really want to get a job... there is one."

Amy's face lit up. "Really? It's... not any..."

"Of course not! It's actually a maid job thing... I heard a family that lives about 10 miles away from here needs one. That last one retired. So... I was wondering if you could...?"

"But of course! When...? What place...?"

"Whoa... how about tomorrow? I'll take you there myself... alright?"

"Thank you, SILVER!" Amy hugged him tightly.

Silver lightly blushed. "Ha ha... OK!"

* * *

><p><em>Tomorrow...<em>

_Her life would change..._

* * *

><p><strong>The next one... Shadow is there! For those who have been waiting for him~!<strong>

**Thnx 4 reviewing/alerts/favorite! **

**Oh, shoot! Forgot to put in the disclaimer! I do not own Sonic T. Hedgehog!**

**Erm... I don't know what it should be.. so I'm letting YOU decide! Make sure you vote for either Sonamy or Shadamy! One vote per review! Thank you! You never know when time will run out, who knows, the next chapter I might count the votes~**


	3. Heartbeat

**STOP JOSEPH KONY! BEFORE YOU READ THIS CHAPTER... PLEASE MAKE JOSEPH KONY FAMOUSE! HE MUST BE STOPPED! I HOPE BY THIS... YOU WILL KNOW HIM... GO TO **/watch?v=Y4MnpzG5Sqc&feature=g-all-lik&context=G2e32f0fFAAAAAAAAAAA **TO KNOW MORE ABOUT THAT LOOSER! THANK YOU!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Maid<strong>_

_**Chapter 3 **_

_**Heartbeat**_

* * *

><p>"Are you ready, Amy?" Silver asked Amy. She nodded and got her bags on to the carriage. She turned around and saw a lot of sad little faces.<p>

"Are you leaving us, Miss Amy?" One of the children said

"Of, course not! And if I don't come back... I will write letters to you all! And of course I will visit you!"

"We will miiiissss you a lot!" A little boy cried. Amy went and hugged him. "Don't worry... I may come back! Don't forget to help the people that take care of you!"

"But... we'll miss your delicious cooking!" A little girl said.

"It's alright. Besides, you still have the nuns here who make a wonderful salad to keep you guys healthy!"

"You're like the mother I never had." A young girl said to her. Amy was touched. Did she really want to do this?

"Please... I... I have to go know..."

She got on the carriage and left with Silver, waving back to her "fans".

"You sure you want to do this?" Silver asked.

"Yes. Oh, I hope I can get the job..."

"Don't worry! I'm sure you will."

"Thank you... for everything... if God hadn't sent you... I would probably would have end up like those women..."

"Don't say that! I'm sure you would have found a way out!"

"I'm just saying... thank you."

"Ha ha... you're welcome..."

They continued to talk and were going to have to ride for about 5-6 hours.

**With Sonic...**

"Scourge!" Sonic yelled as he got inside the bar.

"What?" Scourge said in boredom.

"I heard you were trying to freak out with Amy Rose..." Sonic said in anger.

"Amy Rose? I must say... she was g-"

"Look, cut the bull-crap! I know you didn't do anything to her, she wouldn't do anything like that! Now, where is she?"

"Pff, how should I know? She would have gotten a good amount of money if she stayed though..."

"Where. Is. She."

"Ugh... I heard she was staying at some church... there... I told you."

Sonic left in a dash to the church. He rang the bell and waited impatiently.

A nun came out to answer it. "Oh, my! If it isn't Sir Sonic!"

"Um.. yeah... is Amy Rose here? You know... pink hair? The most beautiful smile ever?"

"Oh... well.. I'm sorry but... she left."

"WHAT! Where? When! With WHO!"

"Calm down, now if you could... come inside...?"

"Alright..."

Once Sonic got inside, he sat down in the office.

"Now, Miss Amy left to find a job. She thought she needed to find a job to not... try to bother us... but she has been a blessing. She left with a young man named, Silver the Hedgehog. He has been a very great help for us since he also, was an orphan here, too. So you don't have to worry about if he is going to try to harm her, because he won't."

"Where did she leave to? Is it far?"

"Well... it's something like about ten miles away from here. And it will probably take them 5-6 hours."

"Wait... what type of job is this?"

"It was some sort of a maid job. So it isn't so bad."

"Do you know where exactly?"

"I am sorry, Sir. But I don't think I should tell you any more."

"Please!"

"I'm sorry."

"Fine..." Sonic got up and left.

_'None of this would have happened if I would only let her stay and not listen to the stupid things my parents said...'_

He began to walk away and a tear slid down his muzzle.

**With Amy...**

"Whoa... how many hours have we traveled?" Amy asked.

"Um... I think like two."

"Two? It feels like forever!"

"Ha! If you think two is a lot then, you should see how many four more hours feel!"

Once they got there, it was dark, for they left at around 11 A.M.

Amy and Silver went to a hotel, both getting separate rooms, to rest.

In the morning, Amy was nervous.

"What if the wife doesn't like me? She can tell lies you know..."

"Ha! Ha! Amy, you worry too much."

"No, I worry the right amount." Amy said back with a smile.

Amy's heart was beating fast and she was more nervous as they got closer to the mansion.

When they could see the mansion, the carriage stopped.

"What's wrong?" Amy asked

"Ok, whatever you do... don't say your full name, got it? Or say anything about who you really are."

"You mean Amelia Rose?"

"Yeah, don't say that, just say Amy Rose. OK?"

"Um... sure."

Soon they got in front of the house and the door was opened. There, the one that opened the door was a white bat with aqua blue eyes, wearing a maid's outfit.

"Yes?" She questioned

"Oh, um.. I came for the job, if it isn't already taken..." Amy said shyly.

"Oh! Well, come right in, Hun." She said.

Amy looked back at Silver who said "I'll be right outside, OK?"

She nodded.

As the white bat closed the door she told Amy to stay in the waiting room. Amy looked around. She had forgotten how it felt like to be in a place like this. It had been nearly 2 months since she "lost" her mansion. But the thing that she missed the most were her parents.

She sighed and hold the heart chain necklace.

Soon the doors opened and came in a black hedgehog with red streaks.

"Who are you?" He asked rudely.

"I... Um... I'm"

"Quit stuttering... it's annoying." He snapped.

"Sorry..." Amy said softly.

"What are you doing here anyways?"

When Amy was about to answer, the doors opened and in came a hedgehog like the same one like the one in front of her, only much older and... fat.

"Ah! Why... finally, someone came for the job!"

"The job?" The younger hedgehog snapped. "Father, by the looks of it, she will fail terribly. Just let it go! If I were you, I would kick her out now."

"Shadow, hush. Now, what is you name?" He asked

"Amy Rose, Sir. It's a pleasure to meet you." She said reaching her hand out. The big hedgehog smiled and shook it.

"My... we really don't have any polite maids here..."

"Pff... please..." Shadow scoffed rolling his eyes.

"Shadow, please, you haven't accepted anyone since the last one died, erm I mean left!"

"You'll never understand." Shadow mumbled and walked away.

"Oh, you must excuse my son. He... erm... yeah."

"It's alright, Sir."

"Well... tell me what you can do?"

"I can cook, do any chores any normal girl should learn." Amy replied smiling.

"Can... you read? Write? Any instrument?"

"...Yes... why? I don't think a maid works with that..."

"Mmhm. Well.. I am truly sorry but..."

Then Shadow came in running "You SEE father! I TOLD YOU she would fail!"

Amy couldn't help but giggle at his sudden appearance.

"What are you giggling about?" Shadow snapped.

Amy just smiled.

"Right... As I was saying... Miss Rose... you get the job!"

"Oh, thank you, sir!"

Shadow's eyes shot up. "What? Father, you can't be serious! This is ridiculous!" Shadow stormed away angry.

"OK... now let me explain the rules... you are to wake up at exactly 6 and be ready by 6:10 for our breakfast. Well mine, because Shadow, here never eats with me. And Rouge will explain the rest. And to go to sleep, be at bed when we do, ok?"

"Yes, Sir. And thank you."

"Oh, and one more thing. Call me Mr. Bulldozer."

"Mr. Bulldozer?" Amy questioned.

"JK. It's Mr. Stevens. That's my middle name."

"Alright."

"Ok, now."

Mr. Stevens called for the white bat, whose name was Rouge.

"Rouge, will explain it to you. Ok?"

Amy nodded and turned to Rouge who smiling.

"So, you got the job?" She smiled.

"Yes, Um... may I please go outside to tell my-"

"Boyfriend? Sure."

"Oh, no, he's not my boyfriend. He's just a friend."

"O'really?" Rouge teased.

Amy giggled and ran up to the door.

"Silver! I got it! I got the job!"

"Really! That's amazing! I told you, you could. Did... did you say your full name?" Silver whispered the last part.

Amy shook her head.

"I... I gotta go then, Amy. Make sure to keep your job, right? Well... Goodbye... for now."

"Goodbye Silver... And thank you for everything." Amy hugged him tightly. And he hugged back. It didn't last long though.

"Doing this outside my home? Man, is my father blind or what. Aren't you suppose to be "working"?"

Amy blushed lightly and let go of Silver. "All I did was hug my friend goodbye. I won't be seeing him."

"Whatever." Shadow said turning his head.

Silver waved goodbye and left.

"Ok, he's gone now." Shadow said.

"Alright." Amy shrugged.

"Look, you better start respecting me more. From now on, call me... Your Highness Awesome Guy in the World King."

"It doesn't make any sense" Amy simply said quietly.

"Ok, then... wait... AREN'T YOU SUPPOSE TO BE WORKING!"

"I would've if you hadn't stopped me." She said looking away.

"Who told you that?"

"Mr. Shadow! I need Amy, if you could." Rouge came running up.

"Sure whatever, if you want, you can burn her for all I care." Shadow said coldly.

Rouge sighed and brought Amy to the kitchen.

"Nice, isn't it? The kitchen I mean." Rouge said as she leaned on a counter.

"It's alright, I guess." Amy said looking out the window.

"What? You've seen better? Where? I just couldn't imagine that!"

"Hm? Oh, um... yes?"

"Whoa!"

Then, some more maids came in. It was a purple cat and a cream colored rabbit.

"Hey, girls!" Rouge said. "We got a new one!"

"Really? Mr. Shadow actually let her stay?" The purple cat said.

"Yep. I can't believe it either, Blaze."

Amy was confused. What did they mean? "I'm sorry, but Mr. Stevens was the one who let me have the job. Not him."

Blaze raised an eyebrow. "You... You... don't know?"

"Don't know what?"

"OK!" Rouge said putting her hands up. "Let us all introduce ourselves. I'm Rouge... as you may already know. The purple one is Blaze and the cream one is... well Cream!"

"Hello! I'm Amy Rose!" Amy smiled putting her hand forward. Everyone shook it.

"Well... it's almost lunch time." Cream said looking up at the grandfather clock.

"You're right!" Rouge said. "But I still got to do some laundry! So who will... cook?"

"Oh, I could!" Amy said cheerfully

"You sure?" Blaze asked. "Mr. Shadow is VERY picky."

"Don't worry."

Lunch was ready and Blaze and Cream took the food or should I say soup, to the table.

"Soup?" Cream asked

"Yep."

"Mm! It smells good! I hope I get some!"

Amy giggled.

Once they put it in front of Shadow and Mr. Stevens, Shadow gave a confused look.

"Soup? Where's my normal meal?"

"Oh, hush up, Shadow." Mr. Stevens said as he was about to take a bite from the soup. Even though you can't take a bite from soup.

"MY! WHO MADE THIS!" Mr. Stevens said standing up.

Shadow smirked.

"IT TASTES... wonderful..."

"That would be... Miss Amy, Sir." Cream said quietly.

"Huh! Why... I've never had this delicious soup ever!"

Shadow frowned. What was so special about soup? He bet it would taste terrible. So he tasted it.

His eyes shot open and a memory flew over him. _'It... it tastes just like the one... she would make..'_

Shadow got up and left the table leaving his father confused. "Shadow?"

**Later...**

"Amy! This soup is wonderful!" Blaze exclaimed

"Thanks..." Amy said smiling.

"You better teach us how to make this!" Rouge said

"Or... I'll have to poke you forever!" Cream teased.

Amy giggled and said, "Alright."

The night had come and Amy would stay where the other maids would be, in a room.

"Ok, this will be your new bed! It's next to mine and the window!" Blaze said.

"Thank-you." She looked around, nothing fancy but good.

They got all ready to sleep but Amy decided to go outside.

She went outside in the large backyard and sat down on the grass, making sure her dress wasn't showing anything. She looked up at the stars.

"Mother... Father... I know you are looking at me. I...I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough. I feel it was my fault all of this happened. I should have been there for you mother, more often. I did try my best... please forgive me if I ever did anything wrong, father and you too, mother. I-"

"What are you doing here?" Someone said. Amy was crying softly and looked up at the person who was Shadow.

"I-I" She quickly wiped the tears away, lucky he didn't see it... or did he?

"What did I tell you about stuttering?"

"Geez... Sorry."

"Are you going to tell me or am I going to have to fire you?" He snapped

"... I just came to look at the stars?"

Shadow was annoyed "Can't you look at them in your room?"

"It isn't the same..." Amy started to head back.

Shadow glared at her as she was heading inside.

"Why was she crying?" Shadow asked himself quietly. "Why is there a civil war going on in Mobius? Why am I asking random questions? What is wrong with me!"

He shook his head and went inside his room. He couldn't sleep at all. Everything today was... not normal. The arrival of that girl, the meal she made, the way she... everything.

"Ugh! She's just a stupid maid needing for money because her family couldn't support food for her. Yeah, that's right! She's a Low Class... Which means I'm on her side? Wait WHAT!" Shadow yelled the last part.

There was a knock at the door. It was his father. "SHADOW! EITHER YOU SHUT THAT HOLE OF YOURS OR I'LL SLAP YOU! NO ONE CAN SLEEP BECAUSE OF YOUR... loud... mouth. Now... SHUT UP!"

Shadow growled and laid in his bed. _'My mind is going crazy... ugh... I knew she was bad news... STOP THINKING ABOUT HER!' _

_He Doesn't Know_

* * *

><p><em>Anything <em>

_About her..._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Special thanks to "KillingKathy" for helping me write this better~! <strong>

**Ok! So far Sonamy is winning~! If you want Sonamy keep it up, keep on voting for it~~! If you prefer Shadamy, don't give up on voting for it!**

**Remember to vote! Sonamy or Shadamy! **

**Oh, and just for you know, Silver and Amy are just friends... he won't be appearing for some time~**

**REMEMBER! STOP JOSEPH KONY! sorry if this is annoying... but he must be stopped! Thanks!**

**Also... I'm sorry for not updating... I was in the middle of nowhere for 3 days~ I was spending my time with some of my family members **


	4. Promise

_**The Maid**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Promise**_

* * *

><p>"Amy! Amy! Get up!"<p>

Amy slowly opened her eyes and saw Blaze's face. "Huh?"

"You have to wake up now! You only have like 5 minutes~!"

Amy's eyes shot up. She quickly got ready and was done in 3 minutes.

"Ready~!"

The 3 other maids giggled.

"Let's go!" Rouge said, "Breakfast should be done!"

Once they got downstairs, Rouge started to talk. "Ok, I usually do the cooking, Blaze does the bathrooms and other house stuff, Cream does the rooms and the laundry. There was another one, but she'll be back here at like noon... and we will be in hell..."

"What! She's coming back!" Cream cried.

"Yep. She said that she was just going out only for yesterday..." Rouge said.

"Wait... who-" Amy said

"Don't worry about it!" Blaze said smiling.

"Amy, why don't you help Cream?" Rouge said as she was getting out some food.

"Ok."

As Cream and Amy headed up the stairs... there was some... music heard.

"Whoa... who plays that?" Amy questioned.

"Oh, that's just Mr. Shadow."

"It sounds... familiar." Amy said... _'Just like the ones Mother would play...'_

Once they got in Mr. Stevens' room, Cream said "Oh, dear! I forgot to bring the laundry basket! Amy, could you go tell Blaze to give it to you?"

"Oh, sure, Cream!" Amy ran downstairs, trying not to trip on her dress.

But she stopped. The piano sounds were turning into terrible mistakes. Amy had to stop this. This Shadow was ruining the music.

She slowly approached a room, with one piano and one guy ruining the music.

Shadow looked frustrated and tried to hit the note again, but missed miserably.

"No, this is how you do it..." Amy said as she approached the piano. She played the part perfectly. Of course she would, every morning, her mother would play it to her.

"How... How do you know?" Shadow asked quite surprised.

"Um... My mother would play it every morning to me."

"Oh, I see and WHY ARE YOU HERE!" He said rudely

"I'm sorry, but I had to stop this terrifying sound coming in here."

"Pff... yeah like if you would know."

Upstairs, Cream was getting worried. _'What if that girl came back? What's taking Amy so long?' _Cream ran downstairs and heard some people talking. She slowly peeked in the room and saw Amy... teaching Mr. Shadow how to play the piano?

"Amy...!" Cream said

Amy turned her head. "Oh, oops. Sorry Cream! Um... lost track of time?"

Cream smiled.

Amy was heading out and then stopped. "Don't forget what I told you. You hit that key first and then the other one."

As Amy left with Cream, Shadow was stunned at what this girl just taught him.

Cream and Amy finished the rooms and were going to do the laundry.

"Oh, am I glad that you came here to help me! I really couldn't do all of this by myself. And I was getting quite lonely." Cream said

"Yeah... oh, and what about this other maid? Who is she?"

Cream's eyes shot up. "She's the devil's wife! She's just a brat! She will lie, cheat and pretend to be your friend but will end up being your enemy. So when she comes, do NOT listen to all the crap she will say. Either way you do it, she'll end up hurting you."

"Oh, my... I hope we don't end up... being... enemies."

"Well... we are all."

"Are there other people who... work here besides her and you all?" Amy questioned

"HmmHmm! There is another one. He went to do something for Mr. Stevens about 2 days ago. He should be back this evening. Also, there is the mailman, who does the Pony Express. Rouge really likes him. And is the one who opens the door only for him. Ha ha! She must have thought you were him, yesterday. He always comes like every 2 weeks."

"Oh... well... that will mean I'll have more friends then."

They both laughed and continued their work.

Noon had come... and Rouge, Blaze, and Cream were acting weird.

"It can't be so bad..." Amy said.

"No, you don't know a single thing about her!" Blaze said with sweat forming in her forehead.

"Hey..." Rouge said. "I haven't noticed this before..." She reached up to Amy's heart shaped locket.

"Oh, this?" Amy questioned. "This is very valuable to me. And also a music box I have upstairs. The music box was the last gift from my parents. The locket is the first."

"Whoa... it looks really pretty." Cream said.

"See?" Amy opened it up to reveal the picture.

"Aw... is that you?" Blaze said.

"Yes when I was a baby. And that's my mother and father."

"Wait..." Rouge said "Did you just say... that the music box was the last gift of them?"

"Yes... they... passed away about 4 months ago..."

"Oh, my! I'm truly sorry!" Cream said hugging Amy.

"No... it's alright. But thank you, anyways."

There was a loud bang on the door, Rouge looked up and said "Oh, no... Hell is already here."

"What?" Amy questioned.

Rouge went to open the door. Amy and the rest stayed in the kitchen. All they could hear was "Well, Well, if it isn't Little Miss Batty."

"It... sounds... evil." Amy said.

Then Rouge came in with someone else. "Amy... This is... Sally Acorn. She is um... the maid we were telling you about."

"What?" Sally said "Shadow actually let you have the job? My, I can tell why... you pretty face. Hi! My name is Sally! Let's be friends!"

Sally all-of-a-sudden looked like an innocent girl.

"Heh... Heh... ok." Amy said nervously.

"Oo... I can't wait to start working with you..." Sally gave a creepy smile.

Amy's eyes twitched "O'really?"

"Yep.."

"OK!" Rouge said pulling Amy closer to her. "Time for lunch! Amy... why don't you help me, now?"

"Sure!" Amy smiled.

"Oh, I don't think so." Sally said "So... um "Amy" You have to tell me more about yourself!"

"I'm sorry, but Rouge asked me to help her, I can talk to you later~."

Sally glared at her and said "Whatever."

She walked away.

"What is she going to do?" Amy questioned.

"Ugh, being a bitch, that's what she does best." Blaze said crossed.

"Hun, she does nothing. I'm serious. She does nothing! All she does is boss us around. And they PAY her." Rouge said

"Is that her job?"

"No, she is suppose to do the bathrooms, but no~, she says "I can't let my beautiful hands get dirty!" And now, Blaze has to do the double because, she doesn't want to get her hands dirty! And then we put her to do the rooms at least! And guess what? She wouldn't even do that! And Cream had to do double, also." Rouge said getting angrier at every word that came out of her mouth.

"That's not fair." Amy said.

"Life's not fair." Blaze said leaving.

Lunch had come and Cream served the food.

"What? No soup this time?" Shadow asked.

"Oh, hush. Dang, are you never going to shut up?" Mr. Stevens said.

Shadow glared at him. "Whatever..."

"Oh, I heard Sally came back."

"...Shit."

"Shadow are you only going to say one word only?"

"..."

"Oh, so now it's nothing? I see how it is!"

There was a loud bell heard at the door, and Rouge quickly ran over to get it.

Before opening it, Rouge made sure she looked pretty. She made sure her hair wasn't messy. Once she opened it, her smile grew wide.

"Hello there, Knuckles..."

"Um.. hey, Rouge." He said. Knuckles was a red echidna. He wore a... um I think cowboy hat. You know? To keep the sun away? Yeah? Cool.

"So... what brings you here?" She asked.

"Um... I just came in to bring the mail. Here." He handed out a few letters out so that she could get them.

"Why don't you come inside?" Rouge asked.

"Oh, no. It's fine. And also, I should be going."

"What? NO! I-I-I mean, please! At least let me give you water!"

Knuckles hesitated but gave in. "OK."

She quickly ran to get water and ice, which was very odd to see, especially in a hot summer day.

"Here!"

"Hm? Oh! Thank you, Rouge." Knuckles left and waved goodbye to her.

Rouge blushed and happily sighed. She gave the letters to Mr. Stevens and went walking back to the kitchen.

"What's up with her?" Mr. Stevens said taking the letters.

In the kitchen, Amy was washing the dishes when she saw Rouge with hearts in her eyes and blushing.

"Whoa... what do we have here?" Amy teased.

"Oh, Amy! Why does he only come every 2 weeks?" Rouge wined.

"Who?"

"Why, Knuckles the Echidna! He is so handsome!" Rouge said dreamily.

"O'really?" Amy teased

"Oh, if you would see him... he is so dreamy... My one wish is to one day marry him!"

"Hm..." Is all Amy could answer.

"Have you ever loved a guy before?" Rouge questioned.

Amy's eyes looked at hers.

Shadow was about to walk in the kitchen for something when he heard Rouge ask that question to Amy. He stayed quiet and made sure the females wouldn't see him or hear him.

"I... well... I... yes?"

Rouge squealed making Shadow's ears to blow up. He covered them. _'Dang! Do girls really have to squeal? Like for real!' _

"Really! Who? WHO?" Rouge asked eagerly.

"I... I don't know... I really did love him! He... he was my everything. But that's not important anymore."

"Well... can you tell me more about him?" Rouge said eagerly.

"Um... perhaps later."

"Sure! I bet he is handsome! But... not as handsome as Knuckles!" She teased making Amy smile.

_'Who is this guy?' _Shadow questioned in his head. _'I have to find out- WAIT! WHAT AM I SAYING! I don't care about her life. It was probably some guy who loved to play with woman's hearts. Yeah, that-'_

"SHADOW!" Mr. Steven called out.

Shadow was startled at this sudden loudness that he bumped into a vase that was next to him making it drop and break.

"Dammit!"

Rouge and Amy quickly came to look at the accident.

Rouge quickly went to get the broom.

"Well! Aren't you going to clean this up!" Shadow yelled at Amy who was just standing there.

"Well... sorry... But... how did you bump into this? Aren't you suppose to be eating?" Amy questioned.

"I-I Um... well you see... wait... AND WHO TOLD YOU, YOU COULD QUESTION ME?"

"Geez... sorry?"

Rouge came with the broom in her hand. Shadow left to sit at the table.

"Now, what were you doing over there?" Mr. Sevens said.

"I... was going to get something when I remembered..."

"Ugh... excuses, excuses." Mr. Stevens shook his head. "Right. As I was saying... your mother should be back by this evening."

"You know Mother is dead." Shadow said coldly.

"Ugh, then how should I say it? Your Step-Mother? Alright then, your Step-Mother is coming this evening with Tails. Oh, and one more thing, a letter came in saying I have to go to war. They need me."

Shadow just scoffed.

"You'll also go, if things get worse..."

"Whatever..."

Shadow got up and left the table.

_'Why does that witch have to come back? Man, things were really peaceful when she left. And why did that squirrel ball come back?'_

Shadow thought about it a lot. That would have to mean that... He would have to have dinner with his Step-Mother. And that would be hell.

**With Sonic...**

"UGH! Where could she be?" Sonic yelled.

"Whoa... what's with all the noise?" His sister, Sonia said.

"Sonia... can I trust you?" Sonic said pulling her to his room, locking the door.

"Um... sure! Anything for my little brother!" Sonia said happily.

"Look... you know... Amy Rose?"

"Oh, that girl you would go visit... like almost EVERY day?"

"Yeah, her!"

"MmHmm... What about her?"

Sonic looked at his older sister. "Could you... please locate where she is? I know you have friends who are great at locating people. Could you please! I... I need to see her!"

"Sonic... maybe it is best... to forget about her... I mean, Mother and Father already told you-"

"I DON'T CARE! I want to go see her!"

Sonia sighed and nodded slowly. Sonic's face was really happy, he smiled so wide that he kissed his sister in the cheek.

"Thank you!"

"Geez Sonic! I haven't seen you this happy ever since you got that toy when you were 5!" Sonia giggled.

There was a knock at the door. Sonic went to open it and saw his father.

"Oh... um hey, Father."

"Sonic. They have ordered us to go to war. Tomorrow we head south, so pack your things."

"... Alright."

Once he left, Sonic turned to his sister. "Promise, you'll mail me the location?"

"Yes."

**With Amy...**

"Amy! We need help in the kitchen!" Blaze said to her. They were going to prepare a great dinner for Mr. Stevens' wife.

"Oh, OK!" Amy said going to the kitchen.

Rouge and Amy did the meal and it looked wonderful and delicious! Amy was going to put the food out in the table. She brought in the drink, when she bumped into Shadow. Making the drink fall into the floor, making her slip... and fall on top of him.

"Ah!"

Amy looked up and blushed and so did he. They were there for some time until, Sally came in

"Well... Well... what do we have here?"

Shadow quickly pushed her off. "Can't you be more careful? Are you always this clumsy?"

"I'm sorry... I didn't see you there." Amy said picking up the glass.

"Well... WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE, SALLY?"

Sally raised an eyebrow. "I dunno, I'm sorry if I was interrupting something..." Sally laughed and walked away to do nothing.

Shadow looked at Amy. "Next time you do that, you'll regret it greatly!" He stormed away.

Amy sighed and went to get something to clean the mess.

Then, after everything was cleaned, and the food was severed, Amy and Rouge were exhausted.

Then, the bell rung. Rouge went to open it and was greeted by a orange yellow fox with two tails. Behind him was a dark orange fox with long wavy hair wearing the most expensive dress ever.

"Welcome back, Mrs. Fiona Fox, hello Tails!" Rouge said getting out of the way to let them pass.

Fiona just rolled her eyes at Rouge and continued to walk. Tails came up to Rouge. "Hey, Rouge! I see you were doing my job pretty well!"

"Yeah, so how was all... of the shopping?"

Tails leaned closer to Rouge, whispering to her. "Boring as hell!"

Rouge giggled and led Tails back to the kitchen. "We have finally have a new maid, Tails!"

"We do? Oh, cool!"

Amy was cleaning the counters with a cloth. She looked up at the young fox and smiled.

"Hello! My name is Amy Rose! What's yours?" She said waving.

"My name is Miles "Tails" Prower. But my friends call me Tails and I also prefer that too. I'm the butler in this house, I was away for about 2 day to leave with Mrs. Fiona to go... shopping. Yuck!"

Amy giggled "Ha ha! Lucky!"

"No, I'm joking, I was just waiting outside."

"Ha ha... good."

At the dinner table, Mr. Stevens were already at the table and so was Fiona.

"Where is your son, Stevens?" Fiona questioned.

"Oh, I don't know? Amy!" Mr. Stevens called out.

Amy came in "Yes, sir?"

"Could you please call Shadow to come over?"

Amy nodded and went upstairs.

"Who the hell is that?" Fiona said

"Why, it's out new maid!"

"Ugh, you mean your son actually let her stay? My, my."

Amy knocked at his door, but there was no answer. She slowly opened it. "Shadow?"

There was no answer.

She opened the door and saw Shadow on his bed. He was looking at the ceiling.

"Shadow, your father wants you to-"

"I won't go."

"But, Shad-"

"Look, I made my choice."

"Ok, then. I still don't get why you don't want to eat with your mother."

Amy headed out the door when Shadow called out. "She's not my mother."

"Excuse me?"

"She's my Step-Mother. And I hate her. She wastes my father's money, she has two faces, she even caused the death of... Ugh... nevermind."

Amy looked at him with concerned eyes.

Downstairs, Mr. Stevens was getting mad.

"The food is getting cold. What is taking her so long in telling him that?"

"Oh, what a great maid you hired us." Fiona said sarcastically.

Then, they saw Shadow coming downstairs and sat down in the table.

Mr. Stevens and Fiona was shocked to see him sitting down.

_'Whoa! This is the first time Shadow actually sat down to eat with us ever since Fiona and I got married.'_

Dinner was quiet.

Soon, the sun had set and another day had ended.

* * *

><p><em>But tonight <em>

_was when some pasts _

_were to be spilled_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Don't worry! It's the end that's most important! Just giving both sides some... hope I guess you could put. Oh, and sorry for the... cussing, I guess~!<strong>

**Results so far!: **

**Sonamy: 4**

**Shadamy: 6**

**Sorry, if you suggested Silvamy... I like that but, right now it's about the other 2. I'll make a story about that if you want.**

* * *

><p><strong>Also... Joseph Kony... I am part of the Kony plan 2012... and he is some sort of "bad guy" who takes children away from their parents and make them into army children. He also makes them kill their parents. The girls... he uses them as sex toys... I feel so bad for them! This takes place in Uguanda... So please if you want to stop this please go to or just go to youtube and type kony 2012. When my friend send me the video I was sad and felt I need to do something! I hope i'm doing ok in spreading the word around, he needs to be famous so that the government can stop him, if the people don't show interest, he will never be stopped! Thank you guys for reading this part! It means a lot to me~ I don't want to hear stories about children suffering... I know how it feels like... And I don't want children to not even be able to sleep because they are afraid to be kidnapped and turn into a... monster. I want them to feel safe. Just like I am in America! I hope I'm doing ok in just spreading the word. If this annoyed you or if it still does, I'm sorry, but I'm just doing the best thing I can to spread the word! Thank you once again! <strong>

**KEEP ON VOTING FOR YOUR FAVORITE! SHADAMY OR SONAMY! **


	5. Hero

**Quick note~: You guys are good at predicting...~!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Maid<strong>_

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Hero**_

* * *

><p>"Hey, Amy!" Rouge said to her. She was already in her sleeping gown.<p>

"Yes?"

"Today we all tell each other some secrets or our past life! And since you're new... So, you want to?"

Amy hesitated and finally nodded.

"Yay!" Cream said as she got out a pillow. "I'm really happy!"

"Why is that, Cream?" Amy asked

"Heh, don't you know?" Blaze said to her. "She has a crush on Tails."

Cream blushed and hid her face on the pillow.

Everyone giggled.

"Would you all... SHUT UP! I'm trying to sleep!" Sally yelled as she turned her body to sleep better.

"Ok, Amy.. as you were telling me earlier..." Rouge said scooting in next to Amy. "You told me you love someone! So... who is this lucky guy?"

Blaze and Cream looked at each other and then at Amy. "Really? Amy?"

Amy blushed lightly. "I.. I... um..."

"Aw, it's alright, Amy! You can tell us!" Blaze said.

"Ok... well... he... he was my hero. He saved me from... some bad men..."

_**Flashback...**_

15-year-old Amy was with her Mother shopping. That was when Amy saw a guy "drop" some money. It was a lot of money. So Amy thought he would want it back.

She picked it up and called out for the young man. But he continued to walk. She called out to him, but it was the same. Somehow it was already dark. Amy sighed and started to head back to her house.

She had headed back a thousand times in her life, by herself. But... somehow... she felt as if she were being followed.

She started to walk faster and faster until she bumped into a young man, he looked a year older than her.

"I'm sorry!" She said with fear in her voice.

"Whoa! It's alright. What's the matter? You sound scared."

"I-I don't know! I... I feel weird!"

"Don't worry, I'll bring-"

There was a sudden loud noise heard. Amy and the young man looked up and saw two guys.

"You idiot! Great..." the first one said.

The figures walked up to Amy. She was terrified so she hid behind the young man.

"P-Please don't let them hurt me!" She begged.

"Now... Why don't you hand over the girl?" The first figure said.

"Oh, ok- NOT! Do you really I'm that stupid to hand her over? What do you want with her?" the young man said

"I don't want to cause any trouble." the first figure smirked.

"Ha ha! Yeah! We just want her to make her father give us money! And meanwhile we'll be having some fun with her! Hee-Yuck!" The second one said.

"What! NO!" Amy said with tears coming out of her eyes.

"Oh, you are not going to do that!" the young man said.

"You idiot!" the first figure said slapping the second figure's head.

_I didn't really know what happened after that. He... he saved my life. He made sure they were locked away... he even took me home and informed my parents. He was my hero..._

"Thank you very much... I..." Amy tried to speak. She was in her bed, and he was sitting next to her.

"It's what every person should do." He said.

"What... what is your name?" Amy asked timidly.

"...Sonic. What's yours?"

"Amy Rose."

**End of flashback...**

"Aw... that's so romantic!" Blaze said.

"No it's NOT!" Sally whispered loudly.

"Wow! So where is he?" Cream questioned.

Amy looked away, not wanting to say more.

"Amy?" Rouge asked her as she put her hand on her shoulder.

"He...He" Amy started. "When... I... I lost my home, after my parents died. The only person I had left was Sonic. I though I could count on him. We had liked each other a lot ever since that day. We... would see each other everyday. He would bring me flowers and small gifts. My room would overflow with them..."

The three girls smiled... but they soon faded after they heard the next thing.

"When I went to his house, to ask him to stay there meanwhile I would find a place to call home... he let me down. After my mother died, he stopped seeing me. He said some stupid excuse that I don't even want to say right now. He left me... he let me stay in the streets."

_**ssry! Note: this isn't the end sonamy luvas! It's the end that counts, right?**_

"That son of a-" Rouge said but was cut off by Cream who was shaking her head to her.

"But luckily, a young man found me like minutes after the incident of Sonic. He took me to stay at a church. I would help the little orphans and they would love me. I still miss them. His name is Silver. He has been a great friend. He even brought me to this job."

"Oh, you mean the one I thought was your boyfriend?" Rouge asked

"Yep. But, he isn't."

The girls talked some more until they told themselves it was time to sleep. The only ones awake were Amy and Blaze.

"Hey, Amy." Blaze said.

"Yeah?"

"Do... do you like Mr. Shadow?"

Amy fell off her bed in shock. "What? Me? Why would I do that?"

"I dunno... it looks like... he treats you different."

"Yeah... like bull-crap! All he does is tell me I'm doing things wrong. He has never accepted the fact that I stay here and work. It's like if he hates me. I didn't do anything wrong! Well, except this afternoon when I... accidentally... landed on top of him." Amy blushed.

"You did what?" She half screamed.

"Shh!"

"Sorry... it's just that... wow."

"I still don't get it though. Why does everyone keep saying that they can't believe he let me work here, but he still treats me like crap."

Blaze sighed and said "You'll have to find out sooner or later... There has been many people trying out. But somehow... he has said no."

"But he still says no to me."

"You don't get it. Even if his father would say yes... he would still fire them for any stupid reason. Like the last one. She was just a minute late, and he fired her."

"... oo."

"Yeah, I know. By what you tell me, he would have fired you a _long _time ago. But, he hasn't. And also... he's been acting different. I dunno that's why I asked."

Amy couldn't believe it. Was all of this true?

"Also... there was a maid... that... well Mr. Stevens tells us that she decided to quit. But we know that is not what happened. She wouldn't of just disappeared like that. She would have at least tell us that she was planning on quitting."

"What happened to her?"

"We think she was... killed. Her name was Maria Robotnik. She was really kind. In fact, Shadow would hang out with her a lot. He would be happy... back then. Now he's all... mean. I guess he didn't want anyone "filling" in that spot that once was hers."

"What? Do you know who could have.. done this?"

Blaze shook her head. "No... if she would have quit... she would send us letters... she hasn't."

"Since when has this happened?"

"About a year ago."

"Whoa... geeze.. I'm sorry..."

"It's not us you should be sorry about... it's Mr. Shadow you should be sorry of."

_'So all this time... I've been misjudging someone... when in reality...they have been suffering about someone they really cared about...? All this time...'_

Amy felt bad. She had thought he had not suffered at all. She thought he needed a lesson to be taught. But... she was wrong. She hadn't suffered like he did. She was like no where near where he was right know.

Amy sighed and decided to sleep. At least for her... She...

The next day had come and Amy woke up and started to help Blaze this time.

"Hey, Cream... I'm going to help Blaze today and tomorrow you, alright?"

"Sure thing, Amy! See you!" Cream said happily. She was only a year younger than Amy. She was heading towards a room when, she bumped into Tails.

"Tails! I couldn't see you yesterday!"

"Oh, hey Cream! Yeah, glad I'm back!"

Sally walked in and leaned against a wall. "Excited, aren't ya?" She teased the two young teenagers.

But Tails looked at he oddly and walked away with Cream, both of them sweat-dropping.

Amy was outside waiting for Blaze.

"What are you doing here?" A voice said making Amy turn around.

"I'm waiting for Blaze." Amy said

"Why? Can't you just do something else?" Shadow questioned.

"Like what?"

"Um.. I dunno... why not.. HEY WAIT A MINUTE!"

Blaze came in, with some basket.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Amy!" Blaze said

"It's alright."

Shadow glared at Amy then headed inside.

"His father left this morning." Blaze said

Amy just turned her head and said "What are we going to do? The chores I mean..."

Blaze smiled and said "We are going to pick up some flowers for Mrs. Fiona! … Not that she deserves them... but Sally said she wanted a new flowers. She always does every 2-3 weeks."

"Ok! Where do we go?"

"I know this place... it's just over a hill once you step out of town."

Amy smiled and said "I remember when I would go flower picking! It would be so much fun!"

"And so will this time!" Blaze giggled.

Both females left the gate of the house and started walking through town. Once they were out of it, Blaze brought Amy to some unknown trail. Then, they saw a hill. Once they reached the top... Amy's jaw fell to the ground.

There was a huge field filled with flowers of all different kinds. Once side were filled with colorful roses, another side was with lily's and some sun flowers. And many more spread out. It looked beautiful.

"...wow..." was all Amy could say. Blaze giggled and said, "I'm the only person who knows this! And now you do to! Promise not to tell anyone?"

"Oh, I promise! I once had a secret place, too."

Amy ran up to the field like if she were a little girl. She started to pick some up and she smelled the sweet scent of it.

"Oh, this place is wonderful! Thank you, Blaze! Thank you very much...!"

Once they finished, they headed back. Blaze showed Amy the town and where all the good stores were. The market was always crowded and people were really nice there. Even though the town was filled with "Low Class", Amy didn't care. They were nice, the ones who would have assassinated her father, probably...

Amy couldn't think anymore... She did not want to cry... and in front of Blaze.

They headed back and put the new flowers in the vase.

"I'll get some water!" Amy said cheerfully.

"Ok!"

Amy went into the kitchen and started to fill in the vase.

"You better not spill that on me..."

Amy turned around and saw Shadow.

"Don't worry... I won't."

"You better not, you clumsy girl. Has anyone ever told you that? If not, then you are clumsy. And..."

Blaze came in and said, "Amy! We seemed to bring more than usual! Please fill in another vase! Thank you!"

Amy nodded and started to get another one. She looked up and Shadow wasn't there. _'And what else am I...?' _

Cream had asked Amy to help her with something. As Amy was heading out, she was stopped by... Fiona.

"Well, Well, well, if it isn't the new maid?" She said in a creepy kind of way.

"Yes... Ma'am?"

"Look at you... poor thing. Me and you are about the same age... by the looks of it... how old are you?"

"I'm 17."

"Ha! Ha! I'm only 19! I get to have all of the fancy dresses, and you... pff look at you! You think that with little manners you'll go far? I bet your parents didn't even care for you! Or any of these maids. Especially the one before you... she was a pain."

Amy was getting mad. How dare she! She didn't even know who she was! If Amy could, and if her father was still alive, Amy could order her to have her head cut off! But, her family wasn't like that.

"I had to do something with her..." Fiona mumbled.

Fiona started to laugh. "If you think that you are going to survive this place, then you are wrong!"

_'Why is she mad at me?' _Amy thought

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" a voice said in the room. "Why all the noise! Can't you see I'm trying to read!"

Shadow was standing in the middle of the room with a book in his hand.

"Oh, shut up!" Fiona snapped.

"Me? You're the one with a big ass mouth! You two face!"

"Ha! Ha! Tell that to your gullible father!" Fiona walked away "gracefully" but failed miserably. She tripped over the... rug.

Amy couldn't help but giggle. And Shadow smirked.

Fiona got all mad and stood in front of Amy.

"YOU'RE. FIRED!" She yelled.

Amy just stood there. Was this true? She hadn't even worked a week yet!

"Um.. excuse me..." Shadow said. "But you're not allowed to fire anyone. You're a woman the last time I heard you scream..."

Fiona knew he was right and walked away furiously!

Amy was going to thank him, but he beat her to it.

"Don't try anything stupid." He said coldly as he walked away.

**With Sonic...**

Sonic had left with his Father for war. They left early in the morning. They were heading south. Sonic was on one of the horses and his father was in another. The soldiers were marching behind them and along with other ones on horses.

_'I hope Sonia can figure out where Amy is...'_

"Boy! What are you thinking about?" His father questioned.

"Nothing... nothing serious."

"Then stop thinking about it! Dang, I'm hungry! I see there is a town just a couple of miles away... let's just stop there for the night..."

"Ok..."

As they reached the town, people were giving them death glares and were whispering to each other.

"Father, I think this isn't a good idea..." Sonic said.

"Ugh, whatever... Um, go lead the troops to some bar or restaurant."

"I'm sure they can find it." Sonic said annoyed.

Sonic got off his horse and decided to just walk around. He did not know if he was going to live after they reached their destination...

**With Amy...**

As the afternoon was coming, Rouge told Amy to go to the market to get some vegetables she needed for dinner.

"Please, Amy?" Rouge asked.

"Sure! No problem!" She said grinning.

"You sure you know the place to buy it?"

"Yeah, don't worry... Blaze showed me."

"Ok, here's the money."

As Amy headed out the gate, she sang the melody of _Always_. The tune of the music box her parents have given to her. The last gift.

She went to the market and bought the vegetables. Amy remembered that Rouge said that she could buy herself something with the change. Amy really wanted to eat something sweet. But, Blaze never told her about a bakery.

So, Amy decided to ask a random person. She looked around but saw a lot of soldiers.

"Oh, my... has it gone this bad?" Amy said to herself.

She did not know where she was going until she bumped into someone. Making the vegetables fall.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Amy said nervously as she started to pick up the vegetables from the ground.

The person decided to help her, but when their hands touched, Amy and that person looked up and saw each other in the eyes.

Amy gasped.

And so did he.

* * *

><p><em>My heart<em>

_Skips a beat_

_For the _

_Person in front of_

_Me..._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:lol! Well duh! Isn't it obvious? Of course it's Taylor Lautner! Ha ha jk. <strong>

**Thanks to all the reviews and the ones that added this to their alerts/favorites! And those who added me as their fav author/author alert :'DDD! Also to the ones that simply read! Thank you! I don't think I've thanked you guys before... sorry! Thank you again! **

**MarioKirbySonicFan14: I can see how much you dislike the other pair! Lol, I would do the same if it was a sonamy vs sonally.. I hate sonally... (sorry for those who like it~!) I would say the same things! ^^**

**AgentOfRedandBlue: Ha ha! Ok, I'll let you know! ;D **

**Oh, I wish I could respond to EVERY one of you all, but I guess you guys don't want to read that... Well thanks again!**

**TOTAL SO FAR!:**

**Sonamy:7!**

**Shadamy:10!**

**Don't give up on voting! If you guys don't trust my "counting" you guys can double check, if you all like and send me the amount you think is right. Heh heh no one is perfect! That would actually be a GREAT help! That way it could be fair enough.**

**Some are saying there is a more possibility for shadamy... heh heh... you guys don't know what's going to happen... it then will- Ugh! I can't spill it yet!**

**Remember to VOTE!**

**Also, don't forget... Kony2012!**

**Vote for sonamy or shadamy...!**


	6. You

**Everything's going to work out... Don't worry~!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Maid<strong>_

_**Chapter 6**_

_**You**_

* * *

><p>"...Amy?"<p>

Amy was frozen. She couldn't believe he was here. Why...?

"...Sonic...?"

Sonic was smiling and he pulled her to a tight hug. Amy was still frozen.

"Amy! I've been looking all over for you!"

Amy really wanted to hug him back not wanting to let go. "...Sonic!"

"Amy!" He hugged back tightly. "Amy! Oh, I'm so glad I've found you~! Look I can explain everything. What had happened was-"

Amy then remembered and was furious! She quickly pushed him away so hard, he jumped back in shock.

"You don't have to explain anything!" Amy Rose yelled making some people turn their heads to see her crying and yelling.

"Amy, please! You don't understand!" Sonic said putting his hands in front of him, approaching Amy.

But, Amy backed away. "Stay away from me! YOU'RE the one you doesn't understand! And you will NEVER understand! You never understood...!"

Amy began to walk away.

But someone got a hold of her hand. She turned her head and saw Sonic with sad, confused, hurt, and guilty eyes. How Amy missed those emerald green eyes. But, the time she needed him the most... he backed down...

"Let. Me. Go." She said through her teeth.

"No, not until you listen to me!" Sonic said firmly.

"Aren't I already listening to you?" Amy snapped.

"No, until you listen to my-"

"Pathetic excuse? Please..." Amy then jerked her hand away from his and started to run.. run anywhere but near him... tears falling out of her eyes...

"Amy!" Sonic called, he was about to run towards her, when his father came.

"Boy! What the heck is all the noise about? Was it that girl?"

Sonic just glared at him, but he knew anger wouldn't solve anything. He walked away very pissed.

"Stupid..." His father mumbled.

Amy didn't know how long she had run, but she stopped. Oh, why did she run off? If only she had listened to him. She was planning on going back when she just decided to sit under a tree. She started to cry...

"Why... did... he do that?" Amy sobbed. "Why did I... yell at him? He probably has some... OH, WHAT'S THE USE!"

"DO YOU MIND!"

Amy looked up and scoffed. Shadow was sitting on a tree "reading" a book.

"What do you want?" Amy sniffed.

"Well, can't you see? I'm reading of course! ...And... why are you crying?" Shadow asked a bit concerned at the end.

"...None of your business..." Amy had her knees up to her chest wrapping her arms around it.

"Pff... not like I care... Aren't you suppose to be back at the house?"

Amy's eyes shot up and she remembered the vegetables were still on the floor in the market. Amy felt terrible.

"What am I going to tell Rouge?" Amy asked herself softly.

**With Sonic...**

"Hey, solider!" Sonic said to a random solider. The solider saluted him and said "Yes, sir!"

"You saw the girl I was earlier with? The most beautiful smile ever?"

"One with the pink hair, sir?"

"Yes... You locate where she is staying, and do NOT tell father or let her see you. You will report to me immediately, is that clear?"

"Yes, Sir!"

As the solider was walking away, Sonic headed back to the camp site next to the town.

**With Amy...**

Amy entered the house, and went straight to the kitchen.

"Hey, Amy! Brought the-" Rouge said as she saw Amy, but then stopped. She quickly ran up to her. "What's wrong, Hun? What happened to you? Did anyone hurt you? Do you need anything?"

"I...I'm sorry Rouge... I hate crying in front of others... nothing "important" happened... I'll tell you later... The vegetables... I kindda dropped them... Sorry." Amy had her head down.

"That doesn't matter right now..." Rouge pulled Amy and hugged her. "What matters right now is you... I decided to make something different since you... took to long."

"Sorry..."

Fiona came in and raised her eyebrow. "What is this? This is a place to work... not for crying children..." She put her head up and walked away.

"Bitch..." Rouge muttered.

Amy giggled and said, "I'll try to make it up...!"

"You don't have to, well... as long as you help me!"

"Sure!"

As soon as the day had ended, Amy looked out her window. She sighed. From afar she could see the camp the soldiers had set up. Amy scoffed and once she was going to turn around, she thought she saw something go across the big backyard. Amy rubbed her eyes and looked out again.

_'My mind is really playing tricks on me...'_

She shrugged and went to bed.

**With Sonic...**

"Sir! Sir!" The solider yelled as he was running towards Sonic. Sonic turned around, "Yeah..? You found her?"

"Yeas, sir... and also...I have bad news!"

"Bad news! What do you mean? Did something happen to her?" Sonic grabbed the poor soldier's shoulders and shaking him wildly.

"Ah! No, Sir! It's just that... this town... It's the rebellions~! She is at the that Traitor's house!"

Sonic's eyes grew wide. "No..." He whispered. "... I know the son of him. He's my age and is also good at combat... but he is very... emo~ish."

"What do we do, Sir?"

"We must have misread the map! I told Father this was a bad place!" Sonic said walking back and forth.

Sonic told the soldier to go and tell his father. He also told him that, he, himself, will go and get Amy.

"They must have kidnap her! They somehow know she is the daughter of our... now dead... leader. So they must have her captive!" Sonic said.

The soldier nodded and ran off to find Sonic's Father.

Sonic decided to get there by foot because if he was on a horse, it would cause unnecessary attention.

Soon he made it to the "Traitor's" house. So he went inside...

Amy decided to go downstairs to get a glass of water. She then felt like if someone was there, looking at her. She turned around and saw... Shadow. -.- ?

"Why do we always seem to end up with each other?" Shadow muttered.

"...Sorry... I was just getting a drink."

"...Well so did I. Why?" He said as he poured some water to his glass.

"Why what?"

"Why do you need water, right now? Are you thirsty?"

_'What a dumb question... No DUH! I just want water so that I can pour it in your face...' _Amy thought as she gave the -_- face at him.

"Um... Yeah?" She said.

"Well, yeah I know you are thirsty... it's just that... wait a minute... AREN'T YOU SUPPOSE TO BE-"

"Working? ...no... it's the middle of the night..."

Shadow blushed of embarrassment. All of a sudden, there was someone else, it was... Fiona.

"Well, well well..." Fiona smirked. "What do we have here?" Next to her was Sally.

"You two alone... in the kitchen?" Sally taunted.

Shadow got mad, "Of course not!"

"Ha! Whatever! Just don't get her pregnant, ok?" Fiona laughed. "I don't want a bastard in the family...!"

Amy blushed madly and her eyes grew wide. Did they really think there was something between Shadow and her? He treated her like crap. That was all she knew.

"N-No! That's not true! Why would you think that!" Amy said

"Then, quit stuttering!" Sally said.

"Sally, come with me, I don't want anything to drink anymore." Fiona said with her head up and left with Sally behind her.

Amy quickly decided to leave. But someone grabbed her hand. She turned her face and saw... Sonic?

"Sonic?" Amy's eye's grew wide.

"Amy! Come on! We are leaving this place...!" Sonic was pulling her to the exit, but she was trying to pull away.

"Look, I know you are mad at me! But you can NOT stay here!"

"No! Let me go! I-I mean ye-" Amy cried.

"Hey! She told you to let her go!" Shadow said pulling Amy towards him.

Sonic glared at Shadow and pulled Amy to him. Shadow glared back and pulled Amy towards him. They continued to do this for sometime making Amy dizzy.

"...Shadow the Hedgehog..." Sonic glared.

"...Sonic the Hedgehog..." Shadow glared back.

"Amy, get back." Sonic ordered. Amy just stood there. Shadow pulled out his rapier sword and pointed it towards him.

Sonic put his hands in front of him, then pulled out a... gun and pointed it towards him.

"Wait..." Shadow said "Aren't I suppose to have the gun?"

"Oh, right! Sorry! It's just that... yeah... here." Sonic started to hand his gun. "Sike! No really, let Amy go" Sonic pointed his gun towards him.

"Why do you want her? She works for me, not you..."

"Oh, shut up. She does NOT work for you! She got kidnapped by you! I mean you probably started this goddamn war! Or was it your father?" Sonic raised an eyebrow.

"Wait!" Amy said getting in between them "What are you two talking about! I work here, Sonic!"

"No you don't! He probably forced you to say that! Is he making you spill information!"

Amy gave a confused face. "Spill information? What are you talking about!"

Shadow got in front of Amy. "...I remember you fully now... Shall we finish what we started?" Shadow said smirking.

Sonic raised an eyebrow. "You mean that chess game we started a long time ago? But we never finished it because it was lunch time? I've only met you once... it was back in the eighth grade... I somehow hated you... we got in a fight and... yeah... We kindda solved it with chess... What were we thinking? We should have just fought..."

"Then fight like a man, erm... hedgehog...!" Shadow dropped his sword and Sonic tossed the gun to Amy.

"Guys stop! You'll wake everyone up!" Amy said.

"Um...Everyone is." Rouge said. She was at the top of the stairs and so was Blaze, Cream and Tails who was rubbing his eyes.

"What's going on, guys?" The young two-tailed fox boy said.

Amy's eyes shot wide. "Huh?"

Just as Sonic and Shadow were going to fight... Amy stepped in. "Um... Are you guys going to fight?"

The male hedgehogs looked at her like if she were crazy.

"Nawww~!" Shadow said sarcastically, "What does it look like we're doing? Playing my little pony?"

"Don't talk to her like that!" Sonic snapped at Shadow.

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Oh, YEAH!"

"YE-"

Amy had enough. "Guys! Please stop! I... I think you all should leave."

Shadow raised an eyebrow. "Um... last time I checked... this is MY house? And I want HIM to leave!"

Sonic and Shadow started to argue again.

"Pff... Oh, yeah?" Shadow said crossing his arms, "Well at least I don't eat salad with a fork!"

Sonic stopped and said, "...Isn't that how you're suppose to?"

Amy had enough and went upstairs.

Sonic called out for her and said, "Amy!... I know you are making a mistake. Please listen to me!"

"No, Sonic... You made a mistake. I told you to add more sugar to the cake last time we made one! But, no... you put very little!" Amy said as she started to go away up the stairs.

Everyone was confused at what she had said.

"Amy!" Sonic was about to reach her, but Shadow stopped him. "I would suggest you not."

**Don't worry sonamy luvas.. I promise there'll be more sonamy! Pinkie promise!**

Sonic jerked away from his grip on his shoulder. Sonic turned around and left angrily. Shadow sighed and put away his rapier.

"What the hell was all that about? Who is that solider?" Fiona asked.

"Why are you always appearing randomly! Leave me alone!" Shadow yelled as he stormed off to his bedroom.

Amy sighed and sat in her bed. Rouge, Blaze, and Cream walked in.

"Wanna talk about it?" Blaze asked.

"...It was Sonic."

"Who?" Rouge asked.

"Sonic. The one that... left me." A tear slid down her muzzle. But looked up. "Well he didn't really leave me... he just.. yeah."

Cream, Blaze, and Rouge stayed quiet.

"Look, I really don't want to... talk about it."

Cream looked around and pulled a guitar out. "Want to sing about it?"

Everyone looked at her like of she was a freak. "No...? It's alright, Cream." Amy said laying down in her bed. "Why did I say that cake thing out loud?"

Sonic was furious! He had to take Amy out of there, either she liked it or not! He ran back to the camp and saw his father mad.

"Boy! Where were you! Can't you see this town is full of enemy! Well what are you waiting for? Get your things! We must move!"

Sonic hesitated but he had no choice but to obey.

Weeks have passed since the incident of Sonic. Amy knew he was in war. Deep inside, Amy still loved him and was scared he would die.

"Amy?" Rouge asked interrupting Amy's thoughts. "You've been acting different since... you know... came... Is something wrong?"

Amy shook her head slowly and returned to her job. Rouge looked worried. Amy wasn't like this. Blaze told Amy if she was ok to go to the market and get something for her. Amy smiled and said yes.

Blaze told her to get some sewing needles; she needed to fix Fiona's dress.

As Amy left, Tails came in.

"Is something wrong with Amy?" Tails asked Rouge. Rouge shrugged. "I tried talking to her... but she won't really speak."

As Amy was coming back, she saw a red echidna coming towards the door. He turned around and saw Amy.

"Are you new?" he asked.

Amy walked up to him "Kind of. Hey... are you... Knuckles the Echidna?"

"Yep! And what's your name?"

"I'm Amy Rose... I hear a LOT about you! Especially from... Rouge."

Knuckles blushed and gave a nervous laugh. "She did?"

Amy nodded, she opened the door and told him if he wanted to come inside. He agreed and followed her to the kitchen.

"Hey, Rouge... guess who came to see you?" Amy said putting the things down.

"Wh-" Rouge turned around and almost fainted. "K-Knuckles! Oh, what a surprise to see you!"

"H-Hello Rouge...!"

Amy left them so they could talk. She giggled to herself and then stopped. She remembered when Sonic and her would be like that. Amy missed him dearly... but he ended up like this. Perhaps it was a mistake?

As the day ended with Sally trying to boss them around, they all went to bed.

"Amy... Please tell us what's wrong..." Blaze said to her. "We want to help you!"

Amy sighed and looked up. "I... I still love him, Blaze!"

"..Oh..." Blaze turned her head and saw Rouge and Cream exchange looks.

"My heart is kindda confused... but like the rest of me wants to run into his arms! I'm so stupid! Why am I so stupid! Stupid mind being confused! I should have just run away with him when he came! I... I want to yell out the window...!"

The three friends stayed quiet.

"I... I love Sonic."

Little did they know that Shadow was hearing them. His face filled with shock and sadness.

"She... loves Sonic? The... enemy?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>He sighed deeply<strong>_

_**And his heart **_

_**Ached**_

* * *

><p><strong>sniff- Poor shadow! Thanks to all of those that have reviewed!<strong>

"**Clocks" asked what place this takes in. Oh, and "Clocks", I'm not mad or anything, don't worry! It's just a question, nothing wrong with that! I know you didn't mean to say anything rude, because the question isn't rude. Alright, as I was saying, or typing, at first it was old timish... thing. Now, I don't know... I DON'T KNOW! Wow the author doesn't know... -.-:: but it's somewhere there...**

**Lol, sorry, about the random "humor" in some parts... I think I get distracted... lol sorry! ^^**

**Total So far!**

**Sonamy:16!**

**Shadamy:16!**

**WHOA! A TIE! KEEP IT UP, GUYS! DON'T GIVE UP ON VOTING~!**

**Yes... I guess you can vote twice~! No more, or else I'll go crazy! Heh heh...**

**Remember: Kony2012!**

**VOTE! SONAMY OR SHADAMY!**


	7. Somebody's Me

**Warning~! This is kindda a shadamy part... and at the same time... it isn't... you'll see what I mean, or shall I say read- nevermind -.-**

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Maid<strong>_

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Somebody's Me**_

* * *

><p>"Amy... Amy! AMY! THAT'S ENOUGH, DON'T YOU THINK?" Shadow roared making Amy startle. She had... poured too much hot tea in his cup and... on his pants.<p>

"I-I'm really sorry! Honestly! I am!"

"Ugh! Why do you always seem to do the same things again? What is wrong with you?"

Amy was really getting tired of him telling her she was crap. Sure, he was well... "higher" than her at the moment, but that gave him no right to insult her.

She got up and started to walk away.

"Hey! Hey! Where are you going?"

She left the front gate, and Shadow started to run to get her.

She ended up in a big oak tree and sat down with her arms crossed and frowning.

"Hey! Why did you leave! You spilled some skin peeling boiling hot tea on me! Shouldn't you go get me something?"

"...I'm sorry..." She said through her teeth.

"Well, you better be, because-"

"I'm sorry for not being good enough for you! Look, if you don't want me here, I'll go...! I've had enough of your attitude! You... You treat me like..."

"Shit?" He said getting closer to her.

"Yeah, and I am NOT that. I am better than that! I'm just... I'm not really use to all of this yet... I've tried... but... ever since two months.. ago.. Ugh, why would you care." Amy got up and walked away back to the house. But was stopped. Shadow grabbed her hand and she stopped.

Amy turned her head around and saw him looking at her. "Look... I... I'm sorry." He said to her with a sincere voice.

Amy just looked at him in the eyes.

"This... This is actually really hard for me to apologized someone." Shadow said looking away.

Amy half-smiled and turned around to walk away. He was just standing there like an idiot. He then snapped out of it and called out, "Wait!"

Amy stopped. "Yes?"

"Why... Why do you still... love him?"

Amy's eye's shot open. The wind was blowing and She looked up at the sky and a tear slipped out.

"Why do you care?" Amy said softly

"You know you can't be with the enemy, right?"

"The enemy? What are you talking about?" She turned around to face him. "He... isn't my enemy... He... he's my hero..."

"Don't say that! He is NOT. His side is the reason we are in this goddam war!"

"His side? You ARE at his side!"

Shadow looked surprised. She did not know?

"You... you don't really know me, do you?" He questioned

"...What do you mean?" Amy was getting scared.

He sighed and sat down and motioned her to do the same. She sat down next to him and thought _'I wonder what Joe Jonas is doing right now...' _Jk.

"I... ok, let's start from the top, alright?" Shadow told her. She just nodded.

"I had a normal rich family... my mother, my father and I. Normal, right? Well, about 2 years ago, my mother... died of a disease... My father soon remarried, Fiona. And she is just a year older than I am... weird. So, anyways... My father always thought the rules of the government and "Upper Class" were unfair to the "Lower Class". He always helped them and... so forth.

"One day he somehow... "broke" the rule or he "stepped" over the line. Now, he was a great leader and also a good friend to the leader of the other side. But after that... they seemed to hate each other. He got kicked out of his position. He didn't really care. He was later known as "Traitor" on the other side.

"Fiona... now, she just married him for money... it's obvious... I hate her. Not only for that but also for... destroying the only thing that I really cared about. She killed it. I know she did. Amy, I'm not on his side. I'm on the lower class side, I'm sorry I mistreated you. You are at my side, anyways."

Amy looked at him in shock. Was it his father that caused the death of her father? She was furious! She knew when she came, she had to not shown hatred towards them... but she never expected... the leader's son... his father... that caused her father's death... she never expected to see them this early... She was really mad right now to even think about it.

"Get away from me." She said lowly.

"Excuse me?" He questioned.

"Leave! I'm DONE! I can't believe it!"

"Whoa! Whoa! Amy, calm down... Look I know you thought-"

"How can your father be so cruel!"

Shadow stopped. He looked at her confused.

"Don't you give me a confused face! You know your father killed mine! I hate you!"

She pushed him away and ran off... but not towards the mansion... but the opposite...

"Amy! Wait!" Shadow was too confused. What was she talking about?

_'What did she mean with my father killing hers? …he did plan the on killing the leader... is she...?'_

Amy ran. She ran until her feet couldn't take it anymore. She stopped and cried.

"Why...!" She yelled. Tears were falling out, her face was all wet. "Why...?"

She was there for some time. It was getting dark; she was planning on NEVER going back there again.

"I'm not going there! I hate him... I hate his family..."

She continued to walk in into some forest...

Shadow reached his house and sat down exauhsted.

"Do you need something, Sir?" Tails asked.

He shook his head and then remembered. "Oh, yeah, um could you please bring Amy?"

Tails gave a confused face. "Now that I think about it... She hasn't come back..."

His eyes shot open. "WHAT! What do you mean?"

"Perhaps Rouge knows. Perhaps... perhaps.. that's a weird-"

Shadow quickly got up and ran to the kitchen.

"Well..." Tails said crossing his arms.

"Rouge!" Shadow called out.

"Yes?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Where's Amy?"

"Isn't she with you?" Her voice getting worried.

"No! Holy crap..." He ran out of house and began to ask some people if they've seen her. They all pointed towards.. the Nebula Forest. He knew what that was. It was a place filled with thieves, murderers, and lots of other dangerous people.

Amy had stopped crying and pulled her knees towards her chest. Her dress was ripped, but she really didn't care.

"Oh, is the Amy Rose done crying?" A voice said making her eyes open in fear. Where was that voice coming from? She then saw HIM. Fear made her body stay still. She was too scared to even move. She could feel the blood inside her rush greatly.

"What? Do you miss me?" He was cutting something making it sharper. "We had... something... to finish..." He threw the object and started to walk towards her.

"St-Stay away from me!" She was walking backwards but was stopped by the big tree. He laughed and got closer to her.

"You remember me, right...?"

"No! Don't you dare touch me, Scourge!" She said in fear.

Scourge laughed. "Ha! Ha! No one is here but us, there is NO way anyone can hear you! You are so stupid... you actually RAN in here... you dumb-ass. It was like if you actually wanted to do this..."

He looked down at her and smiled. "Why do you always look so... good?"

"No!" She somehow kicked his leg and started to run.

But instead of hearing him roar in pain... he laughed. "You won't get far! No one can leave the Nebula Forest without something terrible happening to them! Someone's going to find you...! And you're gonna wish it was me!"

Amy covered her ears. He was right... She did not even know where she even was! That was when she heard it.

"Amy! Amy! Are you here?"

She wished she would just run into Sonic's arms and forgive him. She should have just left with him, when he told her to. But she was stupid. She wanted Sonic to be in front of her. She felt safe with him. And only him.

"Amy!" Her face looked up.

"..Sonic?"

Shadow ran up to her, that is until Scourge came in and pointed a gun towards her head.

"Don't take another move, Shadow. Or I'll blow her head, too."

"Scourge... Leave her!"

Scourge laughed. "You think I'll just leave a precious woman like her? Hell no... Now if you'll excuse us..."

"NO!" Amy yelled tears coming from her eyes.

"Shut up!" Scourge yelled.

While Scourge was yelling at Amy, Shadow snatched the gun away from his hands.

"Enough." Shadow said pointing it towards Scourge. "Hand her over."

"Twice. Twice you have been saved. But... there won't be a third time..." He soon disappeared. But he reappeared and had a plate of chocolate cookies. "Would you guys like some cookies?"

"NO!" They both yelled.

"Ok! Geez... just tryna-" POOF! He disappeared.

Shadow threw the gun and looked at Amy. "C'mon. We're leaving, …..Amelia."

Her eyes shot open. "Why did you come? You know who I am now."

"Look... I know...we must be... I guess enemies. But... I..."

He grabbed her shoulders and looked at her in the eyes. "I... can't stop thinking about you! I don't know what you do! You're always in my mind!"

"..."

"When I first saw you... I didn't know what to say... I was stupid for talking to you rudely. You... you're presence makes... makes me feel... at peace. I can't have a moment without me knowing you are there... And I got really... mad for some reason... why you still love him. I... he is my enemy. I.. I like you... a lot... so don't think I never did because the first time I saw you... I had feelings for you, I just didn't know how... to control them."

Amy couldn't see him in the eyes.

"But... we... we can't be together. Your father killed mine. And when your father finds out about me... He'll probably have me killed."

"Don't say that! He-"

"No! This isn't you! You are rude, bossy, and nosy! This isn't you at all!"

"Look, I know you are still mad about earlier..."

"No. Thank you for saving me... I.. I would've been... probably pregnant by now."

Shadow was about to pull her into a hug but she roughly pushed him away. "But that doesn't mean... I think you are great and all. One more question... Were you there... when he was killed?"

He sighed and turned his head. He did not dare to look at her in the eyes.

Amy nodded and began to walk back. Shadow behind her. The way there was very quiet. Once they got inside, Sally was the first to "greet" them.

"Had "fun" tonight?" She taunted.

Amy ignored her continued to walk upstairs and into the room with the others. It was midnight.

As she opened the door, she was attacked by her friends. "AMY!" Cream cried and hugged her.

Blaze and Rouge ran up to her and were telling her lots of questions.

"I'm sorry... I won't do such stupid thing again." Amy tried to smile.

"Amy..." Blaze said. "Tell us what is wrong."

"I can't tell you right now or here... it's … it's too dangerous for me."

They all gave a confused face. They did not want Amy to be worried anymore so, they let it go.

_'He... he likes me.. a lot... I seem to also... ugh... even if I did... we still wouldn't be able to be together... he is the one that killed my father... I can't just forgive him...' _

Amy closed her eyes and prayed.

* * *

><p><em>Before you talk, listen.<em>

_Before you react, think._

_Before you criticize, wait._

_Before you pray, forgive._

_Before you quit, try..._

* * *

><p><strong>lol, little quote by ~TOTALLYWICKED TUMBLER<strong>

**Yeah... everything seems to be going too fast in this chap.**

**TOTAL SO FAR!**

**SonAmy:25!**

**ShadAmy:22!**

**Sonamy is winning! KEEP THEM COMING GUYS! Don't give up on voting shadamy luvas!**

**You guys are the best~! Thanks for reviewing~ They make my day happy~! :D**

**Ok, If you want to vote twice just put "x2" at the end of the pair you want!**

**KONY 2012! ! Google Joseph Kony~!**

**REMEMBER TO VOTE~! YOU CAN VOTE TWICE~! JUST PUT X2 ON THE END~!**


	8. Yesterday

**Quick Note~! So sorry for not updating sooner. You see, my charger... kindda got jacked up... and I had to go buy one. I just got it today! And for those I was sending a message, I used my other laptop!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Maid<strong>_

_**Chapter 8**_

_**Yesterday**_

* * *

><p>"Hey, Blaze... where is everyone?" Amy asked the next morning.<p>

"Hm?" Blaze looked at her, "Oh, um, well Fiona is out "shopping" with Sally and Shadow is sword practicing with Mr. Big. He is kindda... well dumb~ish. But he is very skillful."

"~Oh." Amy looked around and said "So what do we do?"

"Well, just finish our daily jobs and~ we have the rest of the day for ourselves!"

Blaze and Amy giggled.

"Good..." Amy said. "Then that will be a good time for me to tell you all..."

After they were all done, Amy brought Cream, Blaze and Rouge to a hill nearby the town.

"So... what is it you wanted to tell us, Amy?" Rouge said fixing her dress.

"I...I trust you friends dearly. I... I know I can trust you with this... secret." Amy said nervously.

Cream came up, "I you want to tell us that's alright and we promise we will keep it for you... cross our heart." She smiled and crossed her heart.

Amy grinned brightly and sat down and so did the rest. "I... Do you all know the leader of the "Upper Class"? He died like 4 months ago..."

"Yes..." The three said.

"He... He was my father..."

They're jaws fell to the floor. Was this really true~?

"You mean... you're his daughter..." Rouge said, "And he is the one that cause a lot of pain to us..."

"No! You guys have it all wrong! He did nothing! All he did was try to help~"

Cream looked up and said, "Well... his death... did start this war... Thank you for telling us... You do know that... Mr. Stevens is..."

Amy simply nodded. "I can't stay here and risk my life..."

"But," Blaze said, "Where will you go?"

"I'll have to mail Silver to pick me up... it might take up to weeks for him to get the letter. Also, he is knidda busy..."

"Don't worry, Amy..." Rouge said patting her back, "We'll make sure Mr. Stevens doesn't find out. Do you know if Shadow found out?"

"...Yes... He was the first to figure it out..."

Cream got up, "We must be heading back... Fiona could be home anytime now."

As they headed back, they were quiet. None of them dared to talk about it.

"Ugh finally, you rats came home..." Fiona scoffed.

Amy went upstairs to write her letter to Silver.

_Dear Silver,_

_ I'm sorry, but I cannot stay here. I have to go back, could you please come to pick me up as soon as you get this? Thank-You... I really don't trust anyone to bring me back... And I'm sure you know the reason why..._

_Also, I found this button. I don't know where it came from... I had a sweater that I brought. It's missing a button... Perhaps... it's mine? Or is it yours? Look, just check all of your sweaters._

_Thanks,_

_Amy Rose_

_PS: You know what? I'll keep it. I'll keep the button._

_Amy Rose~_

As soon as she finished she put it away next time Knuckles would come back. She sighed and did not know what to do... Well at least Mr. Stevens was away in war... that kind of relaxed her a bit...

**With Sonic...**

"Oh Crud! How many men!" Sonic yelled over the flying sound of bullets passing his head.

"Almost half of them!" A young soldier said, "We are loosing men a lot more than we expected!"

"Ugh! Tell them to pull away!"

As the side pulled away, the other side cheered for victory.

"How the hell did this happen!" Sonic yelled. "I thought I told them to go the other way! Not that damn way!"

"Sir, it was your father that changed the rules." The young soldier gulped.

"What!"

Sonic went up to his father who was injured in the arm.

"Why the hell did you change the rules! We could have defeated it, easily!"

His father looked up, "What? Are you not worried about me? Only of this war? I had to change it... Now everything you do will cause destruction. If only you have followed my rules in the beginning about that girl..."

"WHAT THE HELL! IS IT ONLY BECAUSE OF THAT!" Sonic roared in anger. "How could you do this! Look, that has NOTHING to do with this war!"

"YES it does! Obedience does! If you do not obey, there is no point in being here!"

"Oh, my GOODNESS!" Sonic left the tent. He was furious. They have lost almost half of his men because of a stupid thing his father did, to say he did not obey?

Amy had been helping Blaze in bring some clothes back to the drawer.

"Amy, could you please put these clothes in Shadow's room?" Blaze asked.

Amy just froze.

"Amy?" She asked her friend.

"Hm? Oh, yes... of course."

Amy slowly climbed the stairs. _'He's probably not even home yet...'_

As she opened the door, she almost dropped the clothes. He was there, reading a book.

He looked up at her and put the book away. Amy slowly was putting the clothes back.

"Amy... Look..."

"I'm leaving. So now you can be happy." She got up after she finished but Shadow stopped her.

"Why do you want to leave?"

"Why do I want to leave? Can't you see my life is at risk! But, of course, you wouldn't understand... Let me go, you Traitor." She jerked her hand away from him and left.

Shadow put his head down and then, looked up at the ceiling.

"Why?" Shadow said.

"I'll tell you why."

Shadow looked up and with a "WTH was that!" face.

Shadow then glared at the person. "Fiona! Why- HOW did you get in my room?"

"Hmm? Oh, great... its Shadow... ew..."

Weeks passed and Amy gave Knuckles the letter.

"Thank you, Knuckles!" Amy smiled.

"You're welcome, Amy, hello Rouge!" He waved at her. Rouge blushed madly and slowly waved back with hearts in her eyes.

"I-I have to go know!" Knuckles quickly sped away.

Amy couldn't help but giggle. Amy went to help Cream with washing some laundry... They were talking and laughing until the image of Sonic went passed her mind.

She stopped.

"Amy? Is everything alright?" Cream asked.

"No... Do you think he's dead?" Amy asked.

"Who? Him?"

"Yes... Sonic! Do you think he died in war? If he does my heart will never heal!"

As Cream was about to answer, Shadow came in. "I hope he does."

Amy glared at him, "Don't you DARE to give him death wishes!"

"But what about me? I'm leaving tomorrow, thank you!" Shadow said.

Her eyes grew wide. "W-What? Y-You are? Has it gone this bad?"

"Yes! Looks like those damn nose ups got a better plan than we thought..."

"What position are you going to be? Are you like in those front lines? Are you-" Amy suddenly stopped. Why was she asking all of those questions?

Shadow just smirked. "What are you trying to say?"

"N-Nothing..." Amy turned her head and continued to work.

**With Sonic...**

"They may have won this part of the battle, but we will win the rest..." Sonic said. "Once we capture those traitors... This war should be over..."

"Well..." His father said, "Finally, something we both agree on. So, how are we going to do this?"

"Don't worry about it..." Sonic smirked. "Well I take that back... I mean-"

His father looked at him and shook his head. "Ugh, whatever, Sonic. Go, I have to rest."

Sonic frowned and left the tent and looked up at the dark blue sky filled with stars. He then looked at the moon. He then wondered if Amy... was also looking at it. He wanted to go back there and take her. But stupid war wouldn't let him. It would be foolish of him to let at risk the lives of all these men just because he wanted to see her.

Sonic clenched his hand and closed his eyes. Why must there be so much violence in this world?

Amy was also looking at the moon from her room, and so was Shadow in his room. All three of them were looking at it.

_'He's leaving tomorrow... What if he dies? What if they capture him? What about Sonic? Is he still alive? I hope he is... I hope they both don't die...' _Amy laid in her bed. She could not really decide... she had to admit... she liked BOTH of them. But... they were in the different sides... they were enemies. She was now like in between...

_'Sonic... He's like the most perfect person ever... He has a dazzling smile... He is... my hero. But, I... he... He did something terrible to me. He knew my situation..._

_Shadow... He gets mad easily... But he's still great in his own way. He seems to understand my pain somehow... and he is really handsome... But, he killed my father... I just can't forgive him... _

_I don't know... I want to hate him... I also want to hate Sonic... but like my whole body and mind refuse to accept the idea...'_

Amy had thought too much... She was leaving... She would not see Shadow... but if Sonic was still alive, she would see him... some time.

She just could not sleep. She turned her body she tried to think of something else. Her head hurt and she did not know what to do. She really did not want to wake Rouge up or anyone else...

"Can't sleep?" Someone said and it sounded familiar...

Amy's face went pale from this sudden thing. "W-What?"

"Relax... it's just us..."

"U-Us? Who?"

Amy turned her head and saw... Rouge, Blaze, and Cream.

Amy was relieved. "Oh, my... For a second I thought it was my parents..."

"Parents?" Cream said, "Do you... believe in ghosts?"

Amy shook her head no. "No... I use to read some of that though when I was younger. Just to give me a scare."

"I...I've experienced that before." Rouge said shivering.

"What happened?" Blaze asked.

"Nuh-uh! I don't want some memories to come up!" Rouge said putting her hands in front of her.

The rest of the girls smiled and understood.

**With Sonic...**

"Sonic!" His father called. Sonic went up to him, "Yes...?"

"You know that place we were about a month ago? That "Traitor's" house was there... of course you already knew that... We would have attacked but, we really weren't' ready... I still don't get why we didn't get attacked by any of them... foolish people... So... tomorrow, we head out... and destroy that place. Capish?"

"Yes, Sir."

Sonic was happy and at the same time... worried. What if they hurt her?

* * *

><p><em>What if<em>

_They do?_

* * *

><p><strong>Like this story? "TargetDummy" has written a POV of Sonic during he's at war! It's really good and it could help you understand this story better~! :DD Oh, It's called <em>The Solider.<em>**

**Remember to vote! Sonamy or Shadamy! It's about to be where she will decide~~~~**

**And for the pair that "looses". OK wait... there is no such thing as a loosing pair. So the one that doesn't get "enough" votes, I'll make a story about them. Trust me... the ideas I've come up with... are GOOD.**

**KONY2012!**

**Also, Tell me what you guys think of this~! What did you like? What did you hate? It's ok, if you ask questions! If you want to correct me, do so. That would help!**

**TOTAL SO FAR! (took me FOREVER!)**

**SONAMY:58!**

**SHADAMY:104!**

**Dang, people! Calm down! Just kidding! Remember... you can vote twice! Just put "X2" at the end!**

**VOTE! AND GO CHECK OUT "THE SOLIDER"!**


	9. Be With You

__**Sorry for the wait!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Maid<strong>_

_**Chapter 9**_

_**Be With You**_

* * *

><p>The morning rose quickly. Amy was happy and... kinda sad. Amy was almost done in helping Cream when she bumped into Shadow.<p>

"Leaving?" She asked crossing her arms.

"Yeah... I-"

BOOM!

There was a loud sound heard from just outside. Quickly, Shadow and Amy went to look out the window. People were screaming and bleeding, there, when the smoke cleared up... was a huge army. It was the "Upper Class".

Shadow's eyes grew wide. He yelled out to everyone to have a safe place to hide. He quickly grabbed Amy's arm and pulled her.

"What's going on!" Cried Amy

"They are coming for me... They finally found out... those bastards..."

"Hey!" Amy snapped

He brought her to a "secret room".

"Stay here." Shadow stated to load his rifle.

"W-What are you doing?" Amy said scared.

"I have to at least try to fight them off!" Shadow quickly left Amy in shock, fear, and confusion.

Sonic was on his horse and and saw the big mansion.

"Father!" Sonic yelled, "Over there!"

Sonic's father nodded and told a group to follow Sonic. His father wanted him to do something right... for the fist time, his father always thought.

As the group made it towards the house, Sonic called out. "You know who you are looking for! Don't just kill people who work here... not now! Take them as prisoners."

"But, Sir!" A soldier called out, "Your father said no survivors!"

"Look... Just do as I say, got that! And if you see a girl with pink hair and the most beautiful smile ever, DON'T TOUCH HER!"

_'Why would she smile?"_ thought a soldier _'She must be scared to death!'_

Sonic quickly ran to find Shadow.

"Stop right there, Faker." A voice said throughout the mansion.

Sonic stopped. He know who he was and I'm sure you know as well.

"Ha... Ha... Why... If it isn't the Traitor's son, Shadow the Hedgehog..." Sonic chuckled

"Come to capture me?"

"Pff... Der *smakin' some gum~*"

"Where did you get that?" Shadow said coming out.

"Ugh, don't ask! I've been chewing this for the last 2 days! It tastes terrible!" Sonic raid with his hands up in the air.

Sonic spit it out and got back in a fighting position. Shadow was about to shoot Sonic when the group of soldiers came running in with all of the people who worked there: Rouge, Tails, Cream and Blaze.

"Sir! We have captured them all!"

"YOU DID WHAT!" Shadow cried out.

They were all terrified.

"Shadow," Sonic said, "I would suggest you to surrender..."

"What, no!"

"Just do so! I mean, we already captured your father or should I say... TRAITOR!"

Shadow couldn't believe it! His father... captured... by these low lives!

"What! How! That-that's impossible! How did you guys get information?"

Suddenly someone came in... or shall I say... people?

Shadow's eyes grew wide. There in front of him was no other than, Fiona, Sally, and Scourge.

"Them! How the heck?"

"Pff.. I knew your father was a fat weak thing... he was so easily to take information from..." Fiona said with her hands on her hip. "Also... going though having to marry that... thing... I got myself little rewards... Like I dunno... MONEY!"

Scourge, Fiona, and Sally laughed. Shadow raised an eyebrow, "Why are you laughing, Sally? What did you do?"

"Hmm? Oh, I don't know... I just helped her, I guess."

Sonic stood in front of Scourge, "Scourge? What are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be giving beer to my stupid "older" brother?"

"What? Heck naw... I actually convinced Fiona to do this job! I did half the job, so I get half the money!"

"Whatever! I'll pay you later!" Sonic then turned around to see a disappointed Shadow, "Now... where is she?"

"Who?"

"You know.. AMY!"

Amy then heard him. She was very happy to hear his voice. She had totally forgotten about Shadow telling her to stay in her place.

"Sonic! SONIC!"

Sonic's hears picked up, "Amy?"

He quickly found the door and was greeted by being tackled on the floor.

"Sonic! Oh, I thought you were dead!" She said giving him death hugs.

"Amy!"

They both hugged each other. Amy turned her head and saw Rouge, Blaze, Tails, and Cream scared to death.

"Guys! Sonic! Let them go, please!" Amy pleaded.

Sonic nodded. They were loose and Amy told them, "You guys must leave... now! Before the REAL guy comes for you all!"

"What about you, Amy?" Asked Cream.

"Don't worry... I... I am on their side... anyways."

They all hugged Amy and... left. They did not know if they'll ever see each other again.

Amy looked up and saw Shadow with sadness in his eyes.

"Wait... what are you going to do to him?" Amy asked scared.

"Don't worry, Amy..." Sonic said wrapping his arm around her shoulder, "We finally caught the one that murdered your father...!"

"What!"

"Yep, he's back at the camp..."

"Oh, I thought it was Shadow..."

"Well... yeah! He was the one that actually killed him. In the head."

Amy already knew this... she knew he was the murderer. But she wanted to hear him say it.

"Is.. is that true, Shadow...?" Amy said with almost tears coming out.

Shadow looked at her and nodded slowly and soon turned his head. He could not see her cry.

Amy started to cry. Sonic told her, "Don't worry, Amy... He'll die... and so will his father... soon there will be no more danger and this war will end."

Amy's eyes shot open. "You're going to do what?"

"Sorry Amy..."

She didn't really want Shadow killed. Even though... HE... was the one that killed... her father. It seemed right... right?

Then there was some loud voices being heard.

Sonic's eyes grew wide, "Oh, no! My father! If he sees you with me, he'll do something bad to you, c'mon, Amy, let's go!"

He grabbed her arm and they started to run outside. But Sonic stopped and turned to the soldiers and Shadow. "Take him away... and don't say anything about me..."

Amy was confused. She turned around and saw Shadow looking at them with disappointment, sadness, and... heartbroken... in his eyes.

Sonic and Amy had run... For who knows how long?

"Sonic... my legs... they hurt!" Amy said panting hard.

Sonic stopped, "Sorry... We'll rest, okay?"

Amy nodded. "Why... did you run off?"

"My father... has he ever told you how much... he... hated yours?"

Amy did not know. "What? But- But I thought they were good friends."

"Turns out not... You know when you came to my place... to stay?"

Amy looked away. "...Yes..."

"Look, Amy..." Sonic grabbed her hands and looked at her in the eyes, "It wasn't me... I wasn't the one that... wanted to tell you that. Since my parents didn't like yours... they didn't want me hanging out with you! I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I was stupid for listening to them say all of those stupid things. I should have let you in... no matter what. If they didn't accept... or made a living hell for you... we could of... just left... somewhere else..."

"... It's alright Sonic. I'm sorry... for overreacting the other day... forgive me?"

Sonic smiled and gave her a long kiss. (yeah... suck at those things~!)

The night had come and Sonic and Amy laid in the grass in the open field. They looked up at the stars.

"What do you think is over there?" Amy asked pointing towards the stars.

"Hmm.. I don't know exactly... But I would like to go there someday... Would you?"

"Yes! Oh, I would do almost anything..."

Sonic sighed and they both continued looking at the stars...

_'I... I wonder what's going to happen with Shadow...' _Amy thought. She could not... relax...

**With Shadow...**

He was dragged by a whole bunch of soldiers.

"Hurry up, you slow-poke~!" A soldier yelled.

Shadow growled ans he was pushed.

"Ha! HA! Watcha gonna do 'bout it?" Another laughed. As they brought him to the "dungeon" for the traitors and rebellions.

It looked disgusting and dark and it smelled, too.

_'Ugh! This place stinks! I'd rather be at the beach that I regretted going with all of those girls "giggling" at me and saying... stuff.' _

Shadow was suddenly shoved into a cell.

He fell with a thump and then, the cell door closed with a SLAM and the door was locked.

"You will pay for all of this! You UNFAIR! YOU... YOU... I'll come back with... a better mean thing to say. I don't have one right now because-"

"Shut, UP! Dang, you never do, do you?" A voice said making his mouth stop.

He slowly turned his head and gasped.

"F-Father?" He stuttered in surprise and in shock.

"No, fool... I'm Dark Vader... Of COURSE!" His father screamed.

"Ugh... How did you get caught?" Shadow sat down next to his father.

"I... was betrayed."

Shadow's eyes widen. "What? Lemme guess... Fiona?"

His father growled as he sat down. "How... did you know?"

There was a sudden giggle heard making both males look up.

"You silly! Because...!" There in front of them was Fiona.

"Grr! FIONA!" Shadow's father got up and gripped the bars with both his hands hard. "I thought you loved me!"

"Shut up! Of course I didn't! I NEVER did! You stupid... you... foony."

Everything stopped.

"Foony?" Shadow questioned to her, "What the hell is that!"

"Shut up! Now, big... thing... I didn't come to see you, Stevens. I came to see Shadow."

His father glared at her, "For WHAT?"

She just giggled, "None of your business!"

The guards grabbed Shadow and pushed him out of the cell and into a different room with Fiona.

"What do you want?" He snapped at her.

She giggled and started to walk around him... "checking" him out.

"My... My... My... You sure are... handsome." She said in a "seducing" voice.

"What." He raised an eyebrow.

"Listen Shadow..." Fiona was in front of him and with her finger "playing" on his chest, "I've got a deal with you.."

"No."

Fiona pretended she was hurt. "What? Not even if it involves... Amy?"

His eyes grew wide, "Don't you DARE touch her!"

Fiona laughed at this, "So? What are you going to do about it? You're trapped in here with your... stupid gullible father! Shadow... I've got a secret to tell you... No, make that... two."

Shadow glared at her.

"Number one..." Fiona walked around him again, "...The first time I saw you, I had to have you!"

Shadow gave a disgusted face, "EW! Aren't you with Scourge!"

"NO! Well.. yes.. but you know... ANYWAYS... You want to know what happened to... Maria?"

Shadow growled and gave her death glares, "What."

Fiona shook her head. "You were spending WAY too much time with her... I got a little jealous..." She said playfully at the end.

Shadow was ready to rip her throat out.

"Ha! HA! You should have seen her! What she asked before I cut her throat... She said 'Don't harm, Shadow, please!' Ha! Ha! It was pathetic! Stupid girl!"

Shadow had enough. He slammed her against the wall. Oh, how much he wanted to kill her right there. "You stupid bitch! I knew you were the one that killed her! I hope you die in hell!"

Fiona laughed harder, "The same thing will happen to Amy!"

Shadow pushed her harder against the wall, "Don't you dare...!" He threatened.

"I have Sally and Scourgy following them! If you don't do what I do... she will die... worse than that blonde thing!"

Shadow breathed of anger, "...What do you want?"

Fiona smirked.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Why must there<strong>_

_**Be so much**_

_**Hate?**_

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! I had fun yesterday at the Georgia aquarium with my friends~! Don't mean to brag, but, today is my BirthDay! April 2nd, baby!<strong>

**Total so far!**

**Sonamy: 66!**

**Shadamy:128!**

**Alright! Know, don't forget to check out "THE SOLDIER" by TargetDummy! It's really good and will help you understand this story better!**

**Keep on votin' guys! And don't forget to put "X2" at the end!**

**Kony2012!**

**VOTE! :D**


	10. Look

"**AgentOfRedAndBlue" has requested a short knuckles X rouge one shot. I'll be doing a chapter about them right now! Also, Silver X Blaze and cream and Tails~!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Maid<strong>_

_**Chapter 10**_

_**Look**_

* * *

><p>"How long have we been running?" Blaze asked.<p>

The four exhausted animals rested by a tree.

"I don't know... Those stupid..." Tails said with anger, "Those stupid Upper Class! If only I accepted the request!"

Cream's eyes grew wide and went to hug the little fox, "Oh, no! Please don't go to such terrible place!"

"What are we going to do now?" Blaze asked, "Did you see the town? It's ruined! What are we going to do? To go?"

Rouge was sitting down and looking at the sky. It was now noon and the heat was burning.

Blaze saw Rouge and slowly walked up to her. "Rouge? Are you alright?"

Right when the white bat was about to speak, there was a loud "ney" heard. Or whatever horses do. All four of them got up and looked up. Rouge then had a huge grin on her face.

"Knuckles!" She called out.

Knuckles stopped the horse and got off. "Is everyone alright? I hear-"

He was then tackled down by Rouge, "Oh Knuckles! Am I glad to see you!"

Knuckles blushed and stuttered, "I-I- Um.. Y-yes! Erm.. M-me too! Are you alright?"

Rouge nodded and didn't let go.

All of them stayed there for the night. The next day, they decided to check out the town. As they got closer, their eyes grew wide.

Everything was destroyed. There was some sobbing heard and lots of bodies on the ground, dead.

They all looked around with terror. Rouge held Knuckles closer.

Then, a carriage was heard. They all hid.

The guy on the carrage was calling out someone name and cursing, "Amy! Amy! Oh, shiet! I should have know this would happen... AMY! AMY! Can you hear me! AMY!"

Rouge suddenly recognized that voice. "It's Silver."

Knuckles raised an eyebrow, "Who? You know him? How? When? Where?"

Rouge looked at him and said, "Why you asking all them questions? Anyways, I know him! He was the one that dropped off Amy!"

Rouge got up and ran up to him.

"Rouge wait!" Knuckles called out.

As everyone reached Silver, he stopped. "Erm... excuse-"

"Silver right? Amy's boy- I mean, her friend?" Rouge asked.

Silver nodded, "Yes, have you seen her?"

Rouge lowered her head and said, "The.. Upper Class... took her away..."

Silver's eyes grew wide, "What? Do you know the person?"

They all shook their heads.

"But I know how he looked like." Blaze said. Silver turned his head and blushed, "Erm.. T-Thanks... Do you know what he l-looked like?"

Blaze giggled at his stuttering which made Silver blush even more. "Yes, I know. He was a blue hedgehog with green eyes. His clothing seemed as if he were important."

Silver nodded and said, "Yes. I know who he is now. Sonic the Hedgehog. He.. he's my... friend."

They all gasped and Blaze said, "What? Our worst enemy's friend? Why we otta-" Blaze got ready to... um.. I think beat him up, but Knuckles stopped her, "No, Blaze. Don't. If he came to find Amy, I'm sure he's ok. Right?"

Silver nodded and said, "Yes! P-Please don't plan on killing me!"

Blaze scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Do you even know where you "friend" is!"

Silver shook his head. Blaze got mad, "Then could you please leave? We don't want any of your kind here."

Silver had enough, "And how do you think I feel!"

Blaze's eyes grew wide with anger and shock. She quickly walked away with Rouge and Cream following her.

"Great." Silver said, "Drama. Now I guess I have to apologize?"

Knuckles chuckled, "Pff! NAW! Let's go and see if there are any survivors. Coming Tails?"

All three of them went into town to see if there was anyone left. No one was. They had all fled.

"Guess no one is here..." Tails said looking at the destroyed buildings with smoke coming out.

"Let's just get going..." Silver suggested while the other guys nodded.

As they walked back, they say the girls.

"Oh, I'm going to kill HIM!" Blaze yelled out in furry.

"Calm down!" Rouge said while holding her shoulders, "You're scaring Cream over there!"

Cream was hiding behind a big tree. She knew Blaze had some fire power.

Blaze sighed and said, "Alright... Alright..."

As soon as she said that, the guys came in.

Silver saw Blaze glaring at him and he blushed. He though she looked really cute.

"What are we going to do know?" Asked Rouge while looking at Knuckles.

"Erm... I guess we have no choice but leave."

"What about pot head?" Blaze asked crossing her arms.

"Me? Pot heat?" Silver yelled.

"Yes! Pot head! Have you ever seen yourself in the mirror?"

Tails came in between them, "Alright guys... calm down. You guys act like a married couple~!"

Blaze and Silver blushed, "Erm... NO!" they both yelled.

"Not in a MILLION years!" Blaze said.

"On second thought..." Silver said thinking out loud. That is until he felt something smack his head.

"You-"

"ALRIGHT!" Knuckles yelled. "Enough! We are leaving.. NOW. Silver, are you coming?"

"Of course! I need to find Amy!"

As they all went to search for Amy, Blaze asked, "Why do you want to find Amy? You want to ruin her life?"

"Pff.. No... I should have never given her this idea..."

"What idea?" Blaze asked giving her curiosity.

Silver sighed and said, "The maid job... I knew it was... at the Traitor's house."

"Who are you calling traitor?" Cream said.

"You know? The father of- Yes. So anyways, she was really desperate for a job because, I assume you all know, and she didn't really want to stay in that place making a "burden" for the orphanage... She did help out a lot. She was actually a boon. So.. I gave her what she wanted."

"You should have at least told her WHO was going to be there!" Blaze yelled.

"I'm sorry! Ok?"

They both continued to argue.

Rouge and Knuckles kept walking and talking.

"Knuckles... Do you have a girl?"

"Yes."

Rouge's eyes went down and said, "Oh. Is she pretty?"

"Yep! She had the most beautiful eyes EVER! Her face is so... beautiful! There is no one that could compare to her..."

Rouge was feeling more down than ever. Was there another girl that took Knuckle's heart away?

"When did you meet her?" She asked trying not to cry.

"A long time ago! My heart was going really fast when she opened the door for the mail..."

"Wh-What's her name?"

"Bat."

Rouge gave a confused face, "Bat? Her name is Bat?"

"No..." Knuckles stopped and looked at Rouge. "_Rouge _the Bat."

Rouge gave the -_- face but soon it faded as he pulled him into a a hug and then.. into a kiss.

Both Silver and Blaze were now arguing about... insurance. Cream and Tails tried to stop them.

"No! NO!" Blaze got angry, "IT doesn't work that way! it-"

"Guys!" Tails said stopping them, "Look!"

All three of them looked at the where Tails was pointing at. There it was. Knuckles and Rouge.

"Aw...!" Cream said while hugging Tails while he blushed.

"Well...!" Silver said, "This is unexpected."

"Oh, Knuckles!" Rouge said hugging him, "I knew this day would come!"

Knuckles laughed and said, "Guess what? It's only a dream! Just kidding! Just kidding!"

Rouge got really mad and started chasing the echidna.

"Ah! Rouge! I was only kidding! I love you!"

Rouge knew he was playing, but just wanted to chase him.

"Rouge! Ah!" Knuckles yelled as he ran in circles with Rouge following him. "Rouge! Give me a kiss! Ah! I was only kid-"

Rouge caught up to him and tackled him.

The rest of the group laughed at their "running".

They soon continued to walk to find Amy.

**With Amy...**

She woke up and sat up looking around. She startled at first but then calmed down as she saw Sonic laying next to her sleeping peacefully. His arm was around her waist.

She smiled and gave him a kiss in the cheek to see him open his eyes and grabbing her and pinned her to the ground.

She giggled and he sat up saying, "Good morning, Amy!"

Amy giggled and said, "Good morning, Sonic!"

She got up and looked up at the sky. _'How is Shadow doing?'_

**With Shadow...**

"Ha! Ha! Oh, am I glad that you decided to to what I want to do as long as I save your little... Amy..." Fiona said.

Shadow glared at her, "How long are you going to do that? What is the freakin' plan!"

"Alright! You are going to help me and my "friends" get out of this stupid country!"

Shadow laughed really hard, "Me? Help you guys? Get out! How the hell am I going to do that? YOU trapped me in here, hello!"

Fiona laughed making Shadow's grin fade.

"You idiot... That's where I come in! I can say all sorts of things... they do it. Anyways... After I free you, you will let us out. The only place to leave this country is only the southern parts, or, the "Lower Class" area. All of those suckers are too busy "fighting" that there is like NO one to be at the border! And you are the only one I know that knows that area really well... so... deal?"

"What will happen to Amy exactly after I do this to you?"

"Easy. I give her to you."

Shadow's eyes went wide, "GIVE HER TO ME? What do you mean! You already captured her?"

"NO! She is about to... This wasn't an option, Shadow. You ARE going to get us out of this place... With or without Amy..."

"Fine... Just don't harm her."

Fiona laughed and said, "When did we have THAT agreement?"

**With Sally and Scourge...**

"Ugh! This is SOOO boring!" Sally said hiding with Scourge behind a bush.

"Shut up, bitch!" Scourge said, "They'll hear us!"

Sally got angry and said, "Me? Look what they're doing! NOTHING!"

Yep. They were spying on Sonic and Amy.

"Do you still have that locket and music box?" Sonic asked Amy as Sally's ears picked up.

"Yes.. it is the only thing I have right now..." Amy said taking it out.

"Amy.. I'm sorry about your father, you know that right?"

Amy nodded and looked up at the sky, "I know. I know he is up there... with my mother, too. They are probably looking at us right now. If only I was up there with them..."

Sonic's eyes grew wide, "Don't say that, Amy! You know there are people down here that love you too!"

"I know that, Sonic, and thank you. Thank you for being there." She smiled.

As they were getting closer to a kiss, they were interrupted.

"Well... Well..." a voice said.

Both hedgehogs turned around and saw Scourge and Sally standing there smirking at them.

"Scourge? What are you doing here?" Sonic asked getting up.

"Oh, nothing... just getting my half of the pay..."

"Fine." Sonic got out his pocket a big bag of gold. Scourge and Sally's eyes grew wide. As Sonic threw the bag to them, he said, "There, now get lost."

Scourge caught the bag and smirked. "No yet."

* * *

><p><em>What does he <em>

_Mean?_

_Not Yet...?_

* * *

><p><em>_<br>_**IMPORTANT~!: Ok! Since we ALL know Shadamy is going to win... I decided to stop the voting thing...**

**BUT, "ChristianSoldier5" suggested ANOTHER version of this! A sonamy version! And yes, I am going to that. The real ending will be Shadamy, but soon, after I finish this story, I'll make the sonamy version. But it will be like after like chapter 10 or something.**

**So... Thanks for those who have been voting! So remember... DON'T VOTE! I won't be counting those! **

**THE TOTAL!**

**SHADAMY: 145**

**SONAMY: 91**

**KONY2012!**

**Sonamy ppl, wait for the other version! Thanks! **

**Oh, and I'm sorry for not posting fast enough! I had school this week. YES I don't have spring break... I don't go to public school. Ugh.. all the load of work!**

**Remember! Wait for the other version Sonamy PPL! :D**


	11. My Beautiful Girl

**You guys are... the best! No joke~!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Maid<strong>_

_**Chapter 11**_

_**My Beautiful Girl**_

* * *

><p>"Give us the girl." Scourge said to Sonic.<p>

Sonic just laughed, "Heck no! Why would I do that? Go and waste that money~!"

Scourge laughed and said, "I said... give me the girl."

Amy was frightened and stood behind Sonic. Sally saw this and went behind Amy and said, "BOO!"

No one moved. They all just turned around and saw Sally with the same face she did as she said BOO.

Everyone glared at her and said, "Really?"

Scourge quickly got out his gun and said, "Give me."

Sonic laughed and said, "Wow... a gun? Oh, no! I'm so scared! Notice my sarcasm?"

Scourge growled and threw his gun away and pulled out a silver sword. "Alright then, a sword duel it is!"

"You know how to use a sword?" Sally asked.

Once again everyone turned around to look at her.

Sonic got out his sword and right when they were about to fight, Sonic spoke. "Why are we using swords? Aren't we like animals or something?"

So, they both threw their swords and were ready for a fist fight.

They were fighting or trying to fight.

"Quit moving!" Scourge yelled as he hit a rock into millions of pieces.

"You idiot!" Sally yelled, "He's been near the tree for a good ten minutes! How the mess can you hit a rock that is like seven feet away!"

"GRR... shut up!"

Sally was getting bored with Scourge's terrible fighting. Amy was still scared and she like looked at Sonic making sure he wouldn't get hit.

Sally then saw the locket and quickly pulled it away from Amy's neck.

Amy yelled out and tried to get it back, "Give it back, Sally!"

"No way!"

Amy was ready to punch Sally in the face, when Sally got out something shiny.

Both Sonic and Scourge... who was like hitting a... flower... looked at them.

Scourge quickly ran towards Sally. He snatched the shiny thing and laughed, "Yes! Sonic, you have no choice now!"

Sonic saw this and his eyes grew wide, "No..." He breathed.

Amy ran to him and said, "Sonic, what is that?"

Scourge said, "Why... it's called a Chaos Emerald! I not only have one... but all SEVEN of them!"

Sonic was breathing hard and said, "Why do you want her? What did she do to you!"

"Just give her to me..." With that said, Scourge made some sort of portal hole with the chaos emeralds. "I can do so many things with these... so... co-operate?"

"No."

Sonic was so deep in thought thinking what he would do next, he forgot about Amy.

Sally grabbed Amy from behind and pulled her towards the portal.

"AHH! SONIC!" She screamed. She kicked Sally and made her fall. She was about to run when Scourge grabbed her and pulled her near him.

"Mmm...!" He then laughed, "You smell really nice!"

"Let me go!" Amy yelled.

Sonic was about to get a hold of Amy, when Scourge somehow froze him.

"NO!" Amy yelled

Scourge grabbed Amy and jumped into the portal along with Sally behind.

Amy was crying terribly. "Let me go!"

Once they reached the other side, Scourge put Amy down.

"Yes! We made it!" Scourge yelled.

"WHOOHOO!" Sally yelled. Then they both gave each other a high-five.

"You know what this means?" Scourge said to Sally.

Then, they both sang it. "The VICTORY SONG!"

Scourge and Sally danced around Amy, singing... the chicken wing song...

"**Chicken wing! Chicken wing! Hotdog and Baloneh! Chicken n' macaroneh! Chillin wit ma homies~!**"

Amy covered her ears and cried. She did not know what would happen to Sonic.

They both sang that song for a long time until the doors opened.

They both looked up at... Fiona.

She saw Amy and laughed, "Ha! HA! Ha! Poor thing... You sad or something? Don't worry about your Sonic... he's going to be fine..."

Fiona, Scourge, and Sally left her in a dark room.

The only light that came in was... a crack through the wall.

Meanwhile, Fiona was walking towards Shadow's cell. He was separated from his father and into another building.

Fiona had taken him out of that place and was about to make her plan to come to place.

"Shadoooooww!" Fiona said, "Oh, Shadddooow!"

Shadow looked up and saw her. "What."

"I brought your bait here!"

Shadow quickly got up and said, "Amy? If you hurtled her, I swear-"

"Shut up!" Fiona snapped, "Starting tomorrow, I will start my plan, officially. Ha ha... let me tell you a secret... Want to know why I want to get out?"

"No."

"Because- Wait... no? Anyways... I'm not from this country... I'm a spy from the kingdom... Anti-Mobius..."

Shadow raised an eyebrow, "And I care because...?"

Fiona was about to yell at him when Scourge came in, "What? No you're not! You're my queen, remember?"

"Yeah... to a king who has been trying to rape girls!"

"What? No way! Ok... maybe once..."

"TWICE." Shadow said.

They soon left him in his cell.

He leaned against the wall and sighed.

He looked at the window and the bright moon shining through. That was when he heard it...

There was some soft sobbing being heard and Shadow's ear twitched a little.

He stayed really quiet and then he heard it again. His eyes grew wide and a smile grew in his face.

"...Amy?" He questioned softly.

The sobbing stopped and then he heard her voice, "...S-Shadow?"

His heart was racing and his face was red.

"S-Shadow..! I-I'm scared! Please help me! I-I'm sorry I left! I-I was to-"

She broke down crying. Oh, how much he wanted to go and comfort her.

"No... Don't cry.. I'm right here... It's alright..."

"I-I'm sorry I said all those things about your family... Even though... your father did and you... kill my..."

"No... don't, please, don't bring that subject up... I'm the reason why this whole war started... It was me... so you have every right to hate me right now.."

He expected her to yell at him and say mean things to him. But that didn't happen.

"I... I don't hate you."

"But.. I KILLED your father! You're suppose to hate me with all your heart! You're suppose to run to your hero! You're suppose to get your revenge on me... And... I should suffer for the greatest mistake I ever did in my life... I ruined my life... I let the most important person... die... and I didn't even do anything to prevent it!"

Amy stayed quiet.

"I hate my life! Everything I do, it goes against me! I.. I don't want to have this life anymore! Maria and my mother are gone, my father is gullible to every slut that passes him, Fiona tricked this family, I started this war, I caused the deaths of thousands... I... ruined everybody's life..."

"Don't say that-"

"What do you want me to say? That my life is perfect? Well it sure damn isn't!"

"...Shadow... even though... everything you may think everything is lost... it isn't..."

"And what isn't lost...?"

"You still have your frie-"

"No!" Shadow looked up at the bright moon, "No... I don't have my friends... I don't have you..."

Amy's eyes were filled with tears. Her eyes looked like shiny crystals...

"Shadow...-"

"Why do you have to make things so complicated? Look... I know he is like your... everything... But I l-"

The doors opened in Shadow's cell and Scourge came in and threw him some food, "Eat."

He left.

Shadow growled and threw the plate away with lots of rats devouring it.

He then heard Amy gasp.

"What's wrong, Amy?" He asked worried.

"M-My locket! I-Its gone! Sally took it away from me!"

Amy leaned against the wall and sighed.

Shadow did the same.

If the wall wasn't there, they would have been leaning against each others back...

Silver and the rest of them were in the clearing when, Tails pointed out something.

"Look! Who is that over there?" He asked.

Silver squinted and his eyes grew wide. The dark night did not matter to Silver, he ran as fast as he could until he stopped right there.

"...Sonic." He said.

"Who?" Asked Knuckles.

"It's Sonic... your "Enemy". The one that you all hate..."

Blaze smirked and said, "What's wrong with him? Why is he looking weird?"

"Scourge... He must have frozen him!"

"Who?" Cream asked

"Ugh... never mind... The only way to unfreeze him is to... use supernatural fire!"

Everyone looked at him like if he was crazy.

"Super..." Rouge started confused, "Natural... fire? What the mess, man! Where did you get that from? This isn't Lord of the Rings!"

"Lord of the Rings!" Silver yelled, "Lord of the Rings has nothing to do with this!"

"Yes it does! Yes it does..."

Silver thought for a moment and said, "Where do we get fire from?"

Everyone looked at Blaze who was shaking her head, "No... No.. NO. There is like NO way in mess I'm going to do that!"

Silver just smirked, "Oh, I guess you're right, Blaze~! But let me tell you something... I got your diary! Ha!"

Blaze glared at him and said, "Ha. Ha. Notice I don't HAVE a diary?"

FAIL.

"Erm... I... Um.." Silver thought really quick _'Dang it! I have to make her mad!'_

"Um... I-I... think your... _'God please forgive me!' _I think that... um... y-your b-butt is p-perfect! EEK!"

Blaze got SO angry that the grass around her caught on fire!

"**HA! HA! OH, YOU ARE SOO GOING TO GET IT FOR THISSSSS! SILVER!**" Blaze yelled. Her eyes were on fire, her hands grew some fire balls and she started to throw it at him.

"AH!" Silver ran in circles, "Someone help me!"

"Quick, Silver!" Tails yelled while Cream was holding him dearly for her life, "GO NEXT TO SONIC!"

Silver nodded and ran as fast as his little feet could take him.

Blaze grew fangs and steam coming out of her ears, her face red, her death glares!

"AH! EEK~!" Silver ran next to Sonic dodging all of the fire throws Blaze threw him.

But, one of the fire balls touched Sonic and... HASHA! He came back to life!

Meanwhile, Silver was yelling in pain because Blaze finally caught up to him and beating him up, Sonic scanned the area.

"Amy! AMY!"

Silver, with a black eye, said, "S-Sonic! Oh, thank goodness!"

Sonic saw Silver and said, "Silver! Silver, where is Amy!"

"I thought you had her! But obviously not! Where is she!"

Sonic started to panic. He kicked some dirt and then yelled, "Scourge took her! Why am I so weak!"

Silver stood there, "What? Scourge? Oh... no!"

"What?" Sonic said shaking Silver's shoulders.

"HOLD UP!" Knuckles said holding his arms out, "Look, we can ALL look for her!"

"No." Sonic said, "You'll all just slow me down!"

"How about this... Tails! Get the girls to a safer place, I'll help these two."

Rouge's eyes grew wide, "No way, Knuckles! I'm not going to leave you with... with this enemy!"

The girls started to argue about this, but... they had to go.

Tails brought them to a safer place while Knuckles, Silver and Sonic went to search for Amy.

* * *

><p><em>And their search<em>

_Will..._

* * *

><p><strong>THANK YOU GUYS~! I honestly I wasn't going to get many reviews, because, lets face it... most of my reviews were votes! So, once again, I thank you guys~!<strong>

**Don't forget to check out "TargetDummy"'s THE Soldier!**

**Sonamy ppl (If there is any readers here~! Lol jk) Wait for the other version~! **


	12. Dreams and the Heartbroken

_**..**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Maid<strong>_

_**Chapter 12**_

_**Dreams and the Heartbroken**_

* * *

><p>That night, Amy was looking at darkness. Nothing. She was still in that cell Sally, Scourge, and Fiona put her in.<p>

She sighed as she sat down and put her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. What was she going to do?

_'Oh, what should I do?' _She thought while closing her eyes. The pure darkness had been hurting her eyes. _'How am I going to get out? What am I going to do... about both of them?'_

Amy put both of her hands together and prayed, "Oh... Morpheus... give me the dream to my answers!"

As if he had heard her, she went to sleep.

**Her Dream...**

Amy was walking in a field filled with roses... and thorns.

She looked around making sure none of the thorns poked her as she walked through the field. That was when the roses grew into giants! Meters above her head.

Amy screamed and fell back as the thorns grew bigger and pointier.

She was about to get stabbed when some sort of hooded person came and took her out.

Amy was going to thank him, but it turned around and left her standing there. She was curious about it and started following him.

She would get to like in lots of trouble... and it would always be there to save her.

One day, it just pushed pass her saying, "Why don't you just stop being such a clumsy girl?"

Amy frowned and was about to slap him, but it grabbed her wrist and got out the most beautiful rose in the world. It's red shiny color looked beautiful. And it was thorn-less. The way it was formed was... perfect.

It hold the rose out in front of her. It let her wrist go and it slowly took off it's hood.

She gasped at what she saw.

A smirking Shadow right there.

He gave her the beautiful rose and said, "I love you."

**End of Dream...**

Amy smiled but then, didn't, "What about Sonic? I... I don't want his heart to be in half! He's... he's been through lots of trouble... just to be with me..."

Amy smiled again and said in her head, _'Maybe... all of the bad things had to happen... so that.. this could happen.'_

Suddenly, the doors opened. Amy looked up and saw Fiona there.

"Get up."

Amy did as she was told to.

Fiona threw some clothes to Amy and said, "Change your clothes, those you have on... are dirty."

When Amy was done, Fiona came in again and pushed her out of the cell. Amy's eyes burned as she sunlight hit them.

She quickly covered them. Once that was over she slowly opened them... and saw Shadow.

She smiled at him and so did he.

"Ok, let's go." Scourge said.

"Wait," Shadow said, "You're going to bring her, too?"

"Of, course!" Sally said, "Just in case, you know..., you like.. betray us! We can kill her!"

"WE?" Fiona said glaring at Sally, "ME! I will do the honors!"

"So... are we going to go on horses? On... foot? On... wagons? On... what?" Sally asked

"Erm... I dunno." Scourge said.

"I know!" Sally said, "Why not flying there!"

Fiona glared at her, "If we flew... do you think we would need help from these idiots!"

"No...?"

"Yeah... didn't think so!" Fiona said.

"Why don't you guys just," Amy said, "Use that portal thing that Scourge used?"

Everyone was n shock.

"Well... you see..." Scourge said, "That wasn't the real Chaos Emeralds... those were... fake."

Amy glared at him, "You idiot! Why would you do that to him! How in the world did you freeze him, the?"

"Me? I didn't do that! You guys were at some place of wizards thing! You know... where you use power? From... a wand?"

Ok, so after a LONG discussion... of stuff... They finally departed.

**With Sonic...**

"Do you have any idea where she could be?" Silver asked Sonic.

"Well... Scourge just wanted her. He never said for what or where for."

Knuckles looked around until they saw some sort of building in.. the middle of no where?

"Look!" Knuckles pointed out, "That building! Perhaps she's there!"

They both nodded and headed there.

Sonic was the first to burst in. He immediately saw that it was some cell place. He opened the first one and he called out her name, "Amy!"

He then saw.. her clothes.

He went over to grab it and said, "No... Amy!"

Silver and Knuckles were searching for any clues until Silver found a piece of paper.

"Hmm?"

Sonic came in with Amy's clothes. He then threw it to the nearest table.

"Just her clothes..." Sonic said, "You guys found something?"

Silver showed Sonic the piece of paper.

It read:

_Going to leave the country! ;)_

_LOLZ! _

_~Scourge._

_Oh and the annoying Sally and Fiona X(_

Sonic crumbled the paper in his hand and said, "We have to get there before they cross! After that, we can't do anything to get her back!"

"The only "safe" place to get out without anyone noticing... is the southern borders." Knuckles said.

"Yeah, the rest are highly packed." Silver added, "But... I thought he lived in the "northern" area where all of the "Upper Class" people lived at... he said he lived there all his life! How... would he know where to turn or where not to?"

"I don't know." Sonic said, "But why would he need Amy? She doesn't know anything about that! No offense, Amy."

So they all began to head that way.

**With The girls... and Tails...**

"What's wrong with Rouge?" Asked Blaze.

They were all in some hotel and Rouge was locked in her room all morning.

"Oh, she... um... she's in... depression." Cream said playing with her dress.

"-.- Why?"

"Because... she hasn't heard about Knuckles in less than 24 hours." Tails said eating some fruit.

"Umm... Ok?"

"What are we going to do, Tails?" Cream asked.

"I don't know..." Tails said.

Blaze got up and said, "I wonder how Sil- I- I mean, the guys are doing?"

Cream and Tails looked at each other and smiled.

"What?" Blaze said, "You guys don't think that I?"

They both nodded,

"Pf.. NO! I would rather... marry him than.. oh, um, that didn't sound good..."

They both laughed as Blaze blushed.

**With Amy...**

They have been walking for a long time. Amy's feet started to hurt. They stopped right in front of a mountain.

Scourge pointed something out, "Hey, let's go in the cave, to go faster."

"No." Shadow said, "You can't go there, that isn't a safe place."

"And why not?" Scourge said getting pissed.

"Fine. Go right in there for all I care. Go ahead and die!"

Fiona got in between and said, "Alright, Scourge. He's supposedly, telling the truth here because he knows the place better than us."

Scourge glared at Shadow and said, "Fine. We'll go around this stupid mountain."

They all went around the big mountain... Soon after walking that seemed like forever.. they finally saw it.

Fiona laughed hard, "Ha! HA! Finally! I can see the mountains of the other side!" She turned around to Shadow and Amy.

She smirked and said, "I guess I have to also do my part of the deal..."

All three of them turned around and started walking that is until Fiona turned around and threw a dagger to Amy! She quickly ran away laughing and yelled, "I never said I would giver her to you... alive!"

Amy yelled in pain.

"Amy!" Shadow yelled and looking at her.

Suddenly Amy laughed?

"That fool..." Amy laughed, "She missed."

"What?"

The dagger only cut part of her hair and went through a tree.

Shadow laughed of relief and laughed as well.

Shadow then chuckled and looked at her in the eyes.

She stopped laughing and soon realized what he was doing. She blushed and looked away.

Shadow just chuckled and said, "You're very pretty. Especially when you blush..."

"D-Don't say that! Y-you're making me blush even more!"

Shadow touched her face and she turned around to face him.

They're face started to reach to each other, and they were centimeters away from their lips... when-

"Amy!" A voice yelled.

They both looked up and saw Sonic, Silver, and Knuckles there.

"S-Sonic!"

"Amy! Oh, thank goodness you're safe!" Sonic pulled her into a big hug.

When he was done, he said, "Let's go Amy..."

She turned around and saw Shadow with hurtful eyes.

"No...Sonic."

Sonic's eyes grew wide, "Excuse me?"

"No. I'm sorry, but I.. I will not go with you."

Sonic tried to laugh it off and said, "Ha... Ha... really funny, Amy... Let's go..."

"I-I'm sorry, Sonic... I'm not going with you! I'm going to stay here... with Shadow."

Sonic heard enough, "WHAT! With him? The traitor's son? The one that KILLED your father! You- You're not thinking right. No, Amy!"

"Sonic... please don't make things more complicated... Just go..."

Sonic was near tears and he was angry, "But... what will I do without you?"

"I-I'm sorry."

Amy turned around and started to walk away with Shadow.

"Amy..." Sonic said. He was heartbroken.

Silver patted his back gently.

Silver and Knuckles started to turn the opposite direction to walk away.

Sonic was the only one there...

* * *

><p><em>Heartbroken.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>\('3') Thank you guys! You are all really great~! Sorry for the wait~! You, see, my family came over from a far away place!**

**Kony 2012~!**

**Anyways, tell me what you think!**

**And Sonamy ppl wait for the other version!**

**This story is almost over so, you guys don't have to wait that long!**


	13. I Love You

…

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Maid<strong>_

_**Chapter 13**_

_**I Love You**_

* * *

><p>Shadow kept walking until he heard some footsteps.<p>

"Shadow! Shadow wait!"

He stopped in mid track and said without turning around, "Why didn't you go with him?"

"B-Becasue... I realized that... I... Shadow.. I'm sorry for everything I've done."

"Only because of that?" Shadow began to walk away. Amy quickly reacted, "Wait!"

He stopped.

"B-Because I also... Last night... I realized something! That.. You're the answers to all my problems! That I.. I..l-love you!"

Shadow stopped and quickly turned around and went to her and kissed her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

She kissed back.

Once they broke away, he smiled and said, "About time."

She giggled.

Shadow loved her laugh. It was like beautiful music to him.

He laid down and looked at the clouds go by.

Amy did the same and also looked up at the sky, "Wow.. It's so peaceful..."

She closed her eyes and thought _'Sonic... I... I'm sorry.'_

"Shadow... What... what do you know of... Maria?" Amy asked, "If-If- you don't want to talk about it, it's alr-"

"No," He cut her off, "It's alright."

Shadow took a deep breath and said, "When we were a "family", there was this... maid that worked there. She was like... my first friend in the whole world. At first I didn't trust her, even though, she was older than I. But, as time went by, I... I trusted her more than anyone else. We would go to the pond together to talk, laugh, and just have fun! It would be great... back then.

_Flashback..._

_A young Shadow was outside reading his book about science. _

"_Boy, your food is ready." A girl said to him._

_He looked up and said, "You poisoned it, didn't you?"_

_But the blonde girl laughed, "Of course not, boy!"_

"_...Alright..."_

_As time passed by, they grew closer to each other._

"_Let's go to the pond, Maria!" Shadow said excitedly._

"_Alright, boy. We'll go there today."_

"_We'll catch frogs, put rock on the lily pads, feed the ducks!"_

_When they got there, they laughed and played. _

"But … after my mother died... she was there to comfort me. And also, after my Father remarried. We would still spend a lot of time together, but that stupid Fiona got "jealous". Fiona kept trying to "convince" me to not go with her that much. But, of course, I ignored her.

"_Boy, I need more vegetables! I'll be right back." Maria said getting her stuff._

"_May I come, too?" Shadow asked, which he was now 16. _

"_Of course. It's cold outside. Remember."_

_Shadow nodded as he went upstairs to get his coat. But Fiona grabbed her arm and said, "Where in such a hurry, Shadow?"_

_Shadow jerked away, "None of your business."_

"_Don't talk to me... like that. Now, why don't you spend some time with your... new mother?"_

"_Pf.. I'll pass, thank-You~!"_

_Fiona glared at him and said, "Why do you want to spend time with that.. that... maid! What does she have that I don't?"_

"_Everything." Shadow got his coat and ran downstairs._

_Fiona, with fire in her eyes, breathed heavily and glared at him._

"One day... I... didn't find her. Maria. I thought she left for some family emergencies... that was when I remembered. She didn't have a family. She said that I was like a brother to her. And she was like a mother and a sister... to me.

"_Maria? Maria?" Shadow asked looking around, "Maria?"_

_He asked Rouge if she had seen her. But she had not._

_Finally the last person came up._

"_Fiona. Do you know where Maria is?"_

_Fiona looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "Me? Why would I care where she is? I am not her guardian."_

_Suddenly, Mr. Stevens came in, "Fiona! Where have you been? You've been missing the whole day with out saying a word!"_

"_Oh, honey~! I was out shopping~!"_

"I was getting worried. I... she went missing for some time. I was bored one day, and decided to... go... to the.. pond."

Shadow stopped and he sat up while covering his face. Amy could see tears falling out if his eyes.

Amy gave him a hug and said, "You don't have to... continue. I'm sorry I-"

"It's alright... You have to know... Anyways, once I got there... she was there. All covered in blood and... flies... all over her! It was terrible and... disgusting. Her neck was... bleeding a lot. Her blue dress... all covered in blood. It looked like if someone tried to bury her quickly because they did a terrible job.

"I wouldn't eat for days. She was gone. When I told my Father about this, he was shocked and said not to tell the others. Fiona heard... and she wasn't surprised at all. That's when I got my suspicions. About two days ago, I found out... she did kill her."

Amy's eyes grew wide open, "Why did you let her go, then? Why did you help her?"

"Because... I wouldn't want another person that was important to me... be taken away from me once again."

"You should have gotten revenge on her... or something!"

"No... that was one of the things that she told me to not do."

Suddenly he realized something.

"Oh, no!" Shadow yelled

"W-What is it?" Amy said startled.

"My father!"

Shadow got up said, "What will happened to him! Have they killed him?"

So, both Shadow and Amy went to see if his father was alright... or dead.

**With Silver...**

Silver came back from the whole "mission" thing for Amy.

Somehow Knuckles and Silver found the girls... and Tails.

"Knuckles~!" Rouge ran out the door and tacked him, "Oh, thank goodness!"

Silver chuckled as Knuckles blushed.

"'Bout time, you guys came back..." Blaze said, "Hey.. where's Amy... and your friend?"

Silver looked down and said, "He's heartbroken."

Blaze, Cream, Rouge, and Tails' eyes went wide.

"D-Do you mean.. Amy is...?" Cream started to cry.

"N-No! She's not dead!" Silver said waving his hands in front of him.

"Silver, you idiot!" Blaze said in anger, "You made Cream cry~!"

"I-I didn't mean to!" Silver said hiding behind a tree.

"Anyways~!" Knuckles said, "She went with Shadow instead with him. That's why he's like that."

"But, she's alright... right?" Rouge said.

Knuckles shrugged which made Rouge mad, "And how come you do not know?"

Silver came in, "Ok, guys... let's not fight!"

"Oh, shut up, Silver!" Blaze said, "And let's not forget what you said about me!"

Silver gulped and chuckled nervously while sweat was forming in his forehead, "O-Oh really? Oh! Look. Look at the time. Ah.. Well! Time for bed! G'night!"

"It's 3 in the afternoon!"

"Um... tee hee... um.. Well... You see... I... Um..."

"Yeah. Yeah... didn't think so~!"

Cream and Tails were watching Rouge punching Knuckles and Silver running away from Blaze's fire of fury.

"Do you think we're going to fight like them?" Cream asked.

"I hope not." Tails said.

Then they heard Silver's cries.

"Help! I'm being chased by a possessed woman!"

"I'm no possessed woman!"

Cream was still talking to Tails and both of them were looking at the sky.

"I think clouds are made of cotton!" Cream said

"Actually Cream... clouds are made by lots of tiny-"

"Tails. I don't... really care about what you say."

"I'm just trying to-"

"I don't care."

And somehow they get in a fight. So, then, after like two hours they all make up again.

"Ok, since you guys are too dumb to find Amy," Rouge said, "We girls are going to find her this time!"

Knuckles came in and he gasped as he saw Silver in a wheelchair with a black eye, broken arm, missing teeth, broken leg, and neck brace.

"Hey Kucklths!" Silver said barely

"What happened to him!" Knuckles said frightened.

"What had happened was... "Blaze started.

Knuckles just sweat dropped.

"SO..." Rouge said, "Blaze, Cream, and I will go find her... no guys allowed! Here's the list of stuff we'll need, boys...""

Rouge pulled out a HUGE list of stuff they needed. When she opened it, it went rolling across the living room, past the kitchen, past the waiting room, out the door, past the pond, past the pyramids of Egypt, past the Great Wall of China, and stopped at Russia.

"Yeah... it's only for the first day, we still have more. And this one is not a lot. The other ones are though." Rouge said

"Oh... boy..." Knuckles, Tails, and Silver sweat-dropped.

* * *

><p><em>Yeah... -.-<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Ok! That's it for this chap. I know I've been slow... but I'll try to post more as much as possible! Besides, there's like 2 or 3 more chaps till this ends...<strong>

**Thanks again to all of those wonderful reviews~! Sorry this one was short, too~! :C But... I will update! ... Sooner at least **

**Kony 2012~!**


	14. Do you Promise me?

…

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Maid<strong>_

_**Chapter 14**_

_**Do you Promise me?**_

* * *

><p>Sonic was walking back to his house. He did not go back to where his father was. Sonic was still in shock to what happened.<p>

"Hey! Sonic? What are you doing here, early! Is the war over?" Manic ran up to Sonic who was depressed looking.

"Go away, Manic!" Sonic snapped.

"Man, what happened? Tell me ALL about it! Of course it might end up in the first page of the news papers..."

Sonic ignored him and slammed open the door and he walked up to his room.

"Sonic?" He heard his mother call out, "What in the world?"

His mother came in, "Sonic? How did you get back! Where's your father!"

"He's still at war..."

"Why are you here, then?"

"Mother... just let me be..."

Sonia had heard everything and then her mother came out of the door furious yelling "That son of mine! How dare he!"

Sonia entered the room to find a Sonic in his bed looking at the ceiling.

"...Sonic?" Sonia said quietly as she approached him.

"Sonia... what am I to do? Life is worthless now..."

Sonia, his older sister, looked at him with concern, "What happened...? What happened to... Amy?"

"She... she doesn't love me... She left me for the enemy! The enemy! I would understand that baker guy down the street, but the ENEMY! At least the backer is at OUR side! But the enemy!"

Sonic was furious... how did he let her just go with the enemy?

Sonia could see Sonic getting off on the situation.

"Sonic! Calm down!"

"That's it! I'm a shame to the family! How did I get... a woman... in my way of career? I've been an idiot all this time! From now on... I'll do my job the right way and actually dedicate to that!"

Sonia blinked a few times in surprise, "A-Are you already over Amy!"

Sonic stopped and he gave his sister and hurt face, "I... I... no... I guess I'll never get over her... but... If she wanted to... live like that... then she may... As long as she's happy that is..."

Sonia went up to him and gave him a big hug, "I know how much you love her... But, you've made the right decision... don't worry... It'll take time to recover from those injuries. But... you'll get over it."

Sonic hugged back and tears started to fall out, "Look at me... Crying like a lady..."

Sonia chuckled, "Hm...Sometimes great Commanders need to cry..."

**With Shadow...**

Once they reached to his "home" they looked around.

"Wow..." Amy said looking around.

Everything was destroyed and almost nothing was still standing.

"OH NO!" Amy yelled

"What is it?" Shadow said quickly running up to her

"S-Sally... Am I ever going to find that locket again... that.. gift..."

Shadow knew how much that meant to her.

"Don't worry, Amy... We'll find that locket... sooner or later."

Amy nodded and then blushed, "I-I'm sorry for startling you!"

Shadow chuckled and said, "There's nothing here... They must have sent him to... that camp... because after I was transformed to the other building, he was also... But where? What camp out of all of these?"

They both started to head out until they heard some familiar voices...

"Blaze, let go of the map..."

"...I don't have a map... We don't NEED a map to find Amy!"

"Um... Rouge... Blaze? We shouldn't be fighting...!"

Amy's eyes went bright and shinny, she quickly recognized those voices.

She ran up to them, "Girls!"

They turned their heads and all gave a shriek that only Zeus knows why Shadow's eardrum didn't explode.

They all ran into each other and gave death hugs to Amy.

"AMY!" Blaze said, "Amy, oh, you're alright!"

Once they were done they turned to see Shadow.

"Shadow!" All three of them said in surprised

Shadow greeted them and said, "Do you know where the camps of the 'Upper Class?' are... like... I know where most of them are but.. let's just say that I never paid attention in my private classes and camp..."

"(-_-')" All of the girls did.

"Erm..." Rouge said, "No... but perhaps Knuckie does!"

"Knuckie?" Shadow questioned

Rouge glared at Shadow and said, "Don't question my genius!"

**With the guys...**

"Do you think they found her yet?" Silver asked as he tried to look out of the window.

"Naw..." Knuckles said playing with some cards.

Suddenly there was a knock heard and Tails quickly went to open it.

"You do know, Tails," Silver said, "You don't work as that anymore, right?"

"Um.. well yeah but..." Tails said as he opened the door. Suddenly, he was knocked down to the floor.

Knuckles and Silver gasped and stood up looking at who did this.

"Silver! You recovered that quick?"

Silver looked up and sweat-dropped, "Back so soon?"

"Yep!" Rouge said, "Sorry about that Tails... I was practicing my... ninja moves."

Tails sat up rubbing his head, "Uh-huh..."

Soon Amy and Shadow entered the room

"Amy!" Silver called out as he ran up to her to give her a hug, that is... until Shadow stepped in between them.

"Ah-hem!" Shadow said to Silver.

Amy popped her head behind Shadow and smiled, "Oh, hey there, Silver!"

"...Hey... Um... If you want, we can go home now..."

"Home?" Amy asked.

What was home? Did she even have a home? What would she call home?

"Sorry Silver... but... I'm with Shadow."

Silver knew this and said, "Excuse us." He grabbed Amy's arm.

Shadow said, "Um... no?"

Amy sighed and said, "It's alright Shadow, we're just friends."

Shadow frowned as Silver and Amy stepped outside.

Once Silver shut the door he said, "Why?"

"Why what?" She asked innocently.

"You know why! Why... did you go... with him and not... Sonic?"

Amy turned her face, "I thought I loved Sonic... But... my heart is telling me it's Shadow! Everything is screaming to me that Shadow is the one!"

Silver looked down and said, "But, please forgive me for bringing this up, he killed... your father!"

"I... know. But I'm sure he never wanted this war as much as-"

"He started the war, Amy!" Silver said looking at her.

"... Silver, I thought you didn't know that Shadow was that. You suggested me that job!"

"I-I know. I knew he was- His family was, but I saw you in such need, that I just had no other choice!"

"Thank you."

"It's just that- No! Don't thank me! It's because of me we're in this mess! Do you know how many soldiers are looking for his head! And you're with him! And how do you think Sonic feels about all of this!"

"Sonic... the soldiers... Why are they looking for Shadow?"

"Duh! Can't you see? They have his father, now they want him! So that they can kill BOTH of them, so that all of this rebel thing can stop!"

Amy's eyes grew wide, "No... they can't do that to him! If they kill him, I might as well kill myself!"

Shadow and the rest were waiting inside and Shadow was getting impatient.

"Ok, what's taking that pot head so long?" Shadow asked

Blaze laughed and said, "Finally! Someone sees what I see!"

"Wait..." Rouge said, "Silver's on drugs!"

"No, Rouge... his head just looks like a pot... with fern growing on it."

"Oh..."

Just then Silver and Amy came back.

"Well?" Shadow asked impatient.

"Right..." Silver said, "I know I shouldn't be saying this... but I know what camp your father is at..."

Shadow's eyes widen and he demanded, "Tell me now!"

"Whoa... calm down, Shadow." Knuckles said.

Silver spoke and said, "This is what I heard before coming here... He is in like some place in the middle of no where in Mobius... And they are planning on killing him... Even with out you. But they "will", it's a quote here, "We will capture him, no matter how many centuries it takes!". That's what I heard."

"Snitch." Blaze said crossing her arms.

"Well, I'm off to get him!" Shadow said, but Amy stopped him.

"Shadow! Please... it's getting late... and we should rest and get enough energy for tomorrow..."

Shadow sighed and said, "Alright... But... You're not coming."

"But, I have to be there to... help you!"

"No, it's too dangerous for a girl like you! They can kill you!"

Amy sighed and nodded.

**With Sonic...**

He was outside his home and looked out at the sunset.

He got his horse and got on it. His brother, Manic, came up.

"Hey! Where are you going?"

"To a place you are too chicken to go at." He responded.

"Hey... I'm being serious here! Where are you going?"

"Oh my... back to war! Man, you suck!"

Manic frowned and said, "Alright then... hey do you know who's winning?"

"Us. Obviously. Father gave you a letter, right?"

"Yeeees? How do you know about it?" Questioned Manic.

"It tells where he is located. I must find him and bring this stupid war to an end. If it continues like this, we're gonna have to use total war."

Manic scoffed, "Those lower class look like if they already ARE in total war! Ha ha.. get it?"

"...No."

"Alright, Alright. Here."

Manic handed over the letter to Sonic. And he read that they were in this place in the middle of no where in Mobius.

"That's strange... but... oh, well!" Sonic said as he sped off.

Manic chuckled evilly and said, "You are going to go through hell!"

Sonia said, "You do notice that WAS the right letter, right?"

"HM!" Manic turned around to find Sonia with another letter with terrible writing in a purple crayon.

"Where did you get that!" Manic yelled, "And how did Sonic get the right one?"

"Um... I switched it?" Sonia said giving him the paper, "Why would you try to do that to him?"

"Be-because... I can! Alright... because... I don't know... wait what does the letter I wrote say?"

_Um... ok the place is in um... in the ocean where alligators can eat you. Then I will be able to get the respect from my father and you will be in the ocean because you can and I can't, because now I don't know what to write next and the... _

"Heard enough." Sonia said, "You are like SO dumb..."

**With Amy...**

Amy was outside on a tree looking at the night sky's beautiful stars. She sighed as she knew who was up there.

Suddenly there was some... presence.

She turned her head around and saw that Shadow was right next to her on the branch. Startled she was about to fall off, but he grabbed her hand.

She blushed and thanked him, "Heh-heh... thanks."

He smiled at her.

She smiled back until there was a question in her head, "I've... never really seen you smile before..."

"That's because the only thing that can make me smile... is you."

She giggled and looked up at the stars, "You have to promise me something, Shadow."

"Yes?"

"Promise me you'll never leave me. Promise me, that you'll always be at my side... no matter what."

"Why do you want me to promise?"

"It's just that... I'm scared I'm going to loose you!"

Shadow raised an eyebrow, "Loose me?"

"Don't you get it? They are looking for you! You could get killed and... I couldn't bare that! I would be Juliet!"

Shadow frowned and said, "If I ever get killed... don't kill yourself... go find someone that could make you... happy."

Amy started to get tears in her eye, "I-I don't want to find someone else! I want you~!"

Shadow pulled her close to him and started to caress her face, while she was crying in his chest.

"Everything is going to be ok. Come, I have something to show you..." Shadow said as he got off and helped her get off as well.

They continued to walk in some place around the town they were all staying.

Meanwhile Silver was looking at both at them leave from afar and he sighed.

He turned around to scream, "AH-"

But quickly, the person covered his mouth, "Quiet fool!"

"B-Blaze! Oh, what a wonderful s-surprise!" Silver said nervously.

"What are you doing here? And spying on these two!" She said in an angry whisper.

"Who said I was spying? I was looking at... um... the stars!" Silver hoped she believed it. And she did.

"Oh really? Well so was I!"

"Phew!"

"Did you say something?" Blaze asked as she sat down.

"N-Nothing!" He also sat down next to her.

Blaze looked up and said, "Did you know all of stars talk about how purple cats beat the crap out of white hedgehogs with fern haircuts?"

Silver looked up and said, "Oh..." But then he realized it.

"Hey! That's not true!"

Blaze giggled and said, "About time!"

Silver just smiled and laid back to continue look at the stars with her.

Shadow and Amy walked into the town filled with colorful lights and the water filled with the moon's bright light.

The shops were filled with lights, sweet smells, beautiful quiet noises and the streets were empty, but filled with beauty.

As both of them walked by, Shadow wrapping his arm around her waist, they heard some soft peaceful music. Amy turned around and saw a man playing his guitar near a somewhat cafe.

It was so...

Shadow pulled Amy's arm and said, "We're not there just yet."

Amy was confused, wasn't this place perfect enough? It was like Verona at night.

They all seemed to enter some sort of park and it was filled with lights and the most beautiful water fountain Amy had ever seen.

Lights shining in the dark, the moon shinning on the water, the most beautiful roses, lilies, gladiolus, pink, red, orange dahlias, and so many beautiful flowers.

Amy walked over to a large beautiful pond filled with beautiful lily pad flowers. She walked through some tall grass and some butterflies, and other insects flew away into the light of the moon making it look beautiful.

They continued walking and looking around at the beautiful park.

"This place is... beautiful!"

Shadow chuckled and said, "It's no where near your beauty..."

Amy smiled and blushed, "T-Thank you..."

Suddenly there was a cold breeze and Amy shuttered.

There was a random guy walking there, too. He walked pass them and since Shadow didn't have a coat on, he stole it from the guy and gave it to Amy.

"Here." He placed the coat on her.

She smiled and said, "Thank you."

Meanwhile the guy was on the floor in pain. Why did Shadow do that? Because he's Shadow the Hedgehog.

They both continued to walk in that beautiful park. They stopped in front of a water fountain and Shadow said, "I'll always be with you, Amy. No matter where I am."

Amy smiled, "Do you promise?"

"Yes. With you, you are my everything... and tomorrow, I'll be back with my father. Then... we'll get out of here! You and I. Together. And we'll be together... always. This promise... I will keep. No matter what."

Amy smiled at him with her eyes filled with tears said, "I'll be waiting."

* * *

><p><em>And tomorrow <em>

_Would change the live of _

_All of them._

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! I updates sooner than I usually did! I tried my best for the last part... so.. yeah... And once again... I'm sorry for the randomness... I will try to stop.. It's just that.. yeah..<strong>

**A HUGE thanks to "Shadow's Party Girl" For helping me make this chapter better~! Especially with the shadow and amy part! Thank you! :D**

**AgentOfRedAndBlue: When I read your review, I was finishing up this chapter, so perhaps the next one~!**

**Thanks once again to everyone who has reviewed! It makes my day EVERYTIME! **

**And I'm so glad I kept the Kony 2012 thing up! People have pledged and have watched the video! I feel so happy! :'D You're not doing it for me, but for the lives of the children being forced to do such thing~!**

**Oh, and if there's like... any sonamy readers.. I need help! I need to know which chapter to start from for the Sonamy version! Thanks!**

**Kony2012! **

**Happy Earth Day~!**


	15. The Plan

…

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Maid<strong>_

_**Chapter 15**_

_**The Plan**_

* * *

><p>Sonic had made it to his father that night.<p>

He ran up to the tent and saw his father.

His father, furious, went up to him, "**Where have you been all this damn time!**"

Sonic stood still serious, "I've been a fool, father. I should have stayed with my duty and not run off like a coward."

"**You're damn right! Do you know how many died because of your stupidity! You've got a lot of stuff to make that up!**"

"I will father. I will not disappoint you."

His father sighed and said, "Fine... We are winning... All we need is to kill that bastard.. and his son."

"When?"

"Tomorrow."

_'I'll finally take revenge to what that bastard took away from me...'_ Sonic thought.

As the next morning came, the guys got up early and started to head out.

Shadow looked at Amy and said, "I'll miss you."

Amy looked at him and said, "Please... keep your promise!"

He looked at her and said, "Don't worry... I will."

He then kissed her... (and I'm not very good at this -.-')

Silver got his stuff ready and saw Blaze with her arms crossed.

Silver knew he might not come back.

Once Knuckles, Shadow, and Silver were ready to leave, Silver said something to Blaze.

"Blaze..." Silver started.

"What?"

"I-I um You're very cute when you get angry and I've had a crush on you since the first day I saw you! Adios*!"

With that said, all of them sped off before Blaze could react and beat up Silver.

All of the girls... and Tails... looked at Blaze's reaction.

But she was just standing there with her eyes wide open.

"...Blaze?" Amy asked.

Suddenly, her eyes were all red!

"Silver's going to get it now!" Rouge yelled as they all ducked.

But to their surprise she yelled, "About time!"

Amy giggled and said, "About time, what? Do you like him as well?"

Blaze blushed and said, "Erm.. of COURSE not! Why would I do such stupidity?"

Rouge shook her had while smiling, "Sure... whatever you say!"

They all started to head back while Blaze followed them explaining why she didn't like him.

"You guys think I like that.. fern haircut guy? C'mon! And he has yellow eyes! What is he? A vampire?"

"You also have yellow... eyes?" Cream said.

"Well yeah... but I'm not a vampire!"

Rouge stopped and turned around, "Why would you be looking at him in the eyes, in the first place?"

Blaze blushed really hard, "Um... To see if he was telling the truth about... him being our enemy?"

Tails came up and said, "If someone said they were the enemy to me, I would believe them!"

"Yeah but-"

"Ok, Blaze." Rouge said as she giggled, "We caught you!"

**With Shadow...**

It was midday and they were almost there. They had rested near some sort of beach when Silver decided to fish for some fish for lunch.

They caught some fish and cooked it over the fire.

They all sat around it and got their share of the fish.

When Shadow took a bite into his fish, there was something... hard.

"What the?"

Both Silver and Knuckles looked up to Shadow.

"What's wrong, Shadow?" asked Silver

"I think I bit into the bone or something..." Shadow began to cut open the fish with his knife and smiled.

"What is it?" Knuckles said as he leaned over to look at what it was.

Both Knuckles and Silver raised an eyebrow at what Shadow held in his hand.

"What's that?" Asked Knuckles.

Shadow smiled while looking at it, "Amy's locket."

"HUH?" Both animals said in confusion

"But, how?" Silver said, "How did she even loose it in the first place?"

"Sally... she took it away form her. I have no idea how I ended up with it now... When I come back, I'll give it to her!"

He placed it around his neck.

Knuckles smirked, "Perhaps... you should put that in a different place... It's shaped as a heart..."

"Yeah..."

**With Sally...**

"Scourge! You idiot!" Sally yelled at the green hedgehog.

"What did I do?" He said while glaring at her.

"You know what you did! You pushed me and made me drop that expensive locket into the ocean~!"

"NOT my problem~!"

"ARGH! Will you two SHUT up?" Fiona said as she was holding herself to the rails. She was sea sick and they were obviously in a boat.

"Why are we in a boat in the first place?" Asked Sally.

Scourge decided to asked the captain, since there were no one else on the boat.

"Hey! Where is this ship heading to?"

The captain chuckled evilly and said, "Why... to the land... of Teletubbies!"

Scourge's eyes shot open, "What? The T-Teletubbies! Those... purple... yellow, green and midget red ones! NO! ANYWHERE BUT THERE!"

Sally and Fiona both looked frightened, "What?"

"Hold on!" Fiona said, "This ship was suppose to bring us to Anti-Mobious!"

The captain laughed, "Welcome aboard!"

Yeah... sorry, the author had to get rid of them somehow.

Shadow, Knuckles, and Silver continued to their journey and were finally were a couple of miles away from there, where they could see the camp.

"What's the plan?" Knuckles asked

"Um.." Shadow sweat-dropped.

**With Amy...**

"Ok!" Rouge said, "Since the guys are out to get his father... We should go.. shopping for new dresses! These look... ratchet!"

Tails sweat-dropped and said, "I'm not going with a whole bunch of girls to do shopping!"

"I know what you can do!" Cream said giving an idea as she went up to him, "You can be our knight in shinning armor!"

Tails blushed at the thought of being her shinning knight, "I... um.."

Cream then said, "Or... do you want to get some ice cream?"

"Sure!"

So, both Tails and Cream went to get some treats... holding hands.

Rouge, Blaze, and Amy looked at them walk off with their eyes wide open.

"Ok... what did I miss?" Blaze said.

They shook it off and went to a store in the town. There were many beautiful dresses with the most beautiful jewelry along with it.

"Um..." Blaze said, "How are we going to pay for it?"

Rouge smirked, "Let's just say that.. a certain red echidna gave me money while he was gone~!"

Amy giggled and said, "Do you mind spending that on us?"

"Of course! That's what it was for, hun!"

Amy smiled and said, "Then I will buy the best one for that when Shadow comes home... we'll live in a far away place happy!"

Blaze and Rouge looked at each other and smiled. Amy just looked so... happy.

"Amy... I've never seen you this happy before!" Rouge said, "What happened to you two last night?"

Amy grinned and said, "He took me to the most beautiful place ever! It was so.. romantic! It was peaceful... quiet... beautiful... he said the most beautiful things to me! And he made me a promise... that we would be together... as long as we live! And after that..."

Rouge and Blaze, listening almost yelling out of excitement, yelled, "AND THEN WHAT! WHAT!"

Amy giggled as she held out her hand.

Both Rouge and Blaze gasped and shrieked.

"Oh my goodness!" Cried Rouge and she held her hand.

"You are like SO lucky!" Blaze said smiling

"He actually.. proposed!" Both, Rouge and Blaze cried.

Amy was then shoved into a whole pile of dresses.

"We must find a perfect dress for you~!" Both exciting girls said to Amy who just sweat-dropped.

**Later with Shadow...**

"Um.. can someone tell us... who's stupid idea was it to get CAUGHT?" Shadow yelled.

Knuckles pointed towards Silver, who gulped.

"Erm... ALMOST." Silver corrected him.

"Yeah..." Shadow said pissed, "Why did we listen to you in the first place, anyways? Why did we agree to just go up there? It's a good thing there were only a few soldiers and we could take care of them..."

"Ok guys!" Knuckles said, "This is how we're going to get in.."

Knuckles hold out a map on top of a big boulder.

"Wait." Shadow said, "You've had a map of that place ALL this time?"

"Erm.. no comment. So anyways, there seems to be more soldiers outside than in the inside... somehow. So, Silver will distract them, while we go inside and free your father."

"That's a plan?" Silver asked.

Knuckles nodded.

"Well I like it!" Silver said as he smiled. But then he realized it, "Hey wait a minute! Me a distraction! What do you want me to do? Put some flowers and do the hula!"

Knuckles and Shadow smirked.

* * *

><p><em>Does It<em>

_Work?_

* * *

><p><strong>PHHEW! I'm done for this one! Only 2 more chapters left~! I'm srry for not hurrying up~! There are some school work i need to catch up! So sorry!<strong>

**And the * thing: That means "good bye" in Spanish or "later"**

**KONY2012!**

**And tell me what was your fav part or even least fav part~! **

**Those reviews give me a smile everyday~!**


	16. The Tragedy of Shadow and Amy

…**Probably my longest chap yet~!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Maid<strong>_

_**Chapter 16**_

_**The Tragedy of Shadow and Amy**_

* * *

><p>The soldiers who were guarding the camp looked so bored.<p>

"Ugh! Why do we have to be here? ALL day! No one even knows we're here! And am I starving!" A soldier said to another who nodded saying, "Yeah! Me two! I could eat a whole cow!"

"Hey~!" A cow soldier said.

Suddenly a random soldier yelled out laughing and pointing to something.

"HA! HA! Look at that idiot! He looks so dumb! Ha! Ha!"

All of the soldiers laughed as Silver, his face covered in a dark blush, he somehow had a little chao with him. He did the hula... with flowers in his head and he just looked... ooo!

He sang, "Luau! If you're hungry for hunk of fat and juicy meat, Eat my buddie Cheese here cuz it is a treat! A hundred dollar dine, a tasty chao, all you gotta do is get in line. Are ya achin'?

Cheese: Chao Chao Chao!

Silver: For some bacon?

Cheese: Chao Chao Chao!

Silver: It's a cute chao! You can be a... what ever you may be...! Oy!"* (Song belongs to Disney)

The soldiers glared at him and then laughed their butts off.

One said, "Seriously... what is that thing you have there?""

"It's called a chao..." Silver said sweat-dropping

"Yeah... I don't see it."

Silver turned around and saw that the chao had "run" off...

Meanwhile, Knuckles and Shadow quickly and successfully went inside.

"We made it!" Knuckles whispered to Shadow who nodded.

To their surprise, no one was there.

"That was.. too easy." Knuckles said, "Well... let's go to the prison area."

As they made it there, everything was quiet. Too quiet for Shadow. The laughing had stopped and... it wasn't right.

As they made it to the prison area, Shadow spoke to Knuckles.

"I'll go inside alone, you wait for me outside, got it?"

Knuckles nodded.

Once Shadow got there, everything was dark and quiet.

He finally reached up to his father, he looked terrible.

"Father!"

His father, with his beard grown, looked up at him with joy and tears in his eyes.

"Shadow! My boy! Son!"

Shadow quickly stepped back to break the cell open.

As he broke it, both males went up to each other for a big warm bear hug.

"Oh, son! How much I've been worried about you!"

"So am I fathe-"

"Awwww~! Are you guys done?" a voice said that startled both of them.

Shadow looked behind him and glared at the voice.

Knuckles was all surrounded by a LOT of soldiers and standing in front of the soldiers was no one else.. but Sonic.

"I finally caught you, Shadow. This time... you'll NEVER escape... you, your father, and this stupid war... will END once and for all!"

All of the soldiers cheered as Shadow glared at Sonic.

Sonic spoke to Knuckles, "You better leave this place or else..."

Knuckles spoke without fear, "No. I will stay here and hel-"

"Leave Knuckles. Leave this to me. This is my war." Shadow said to him.

"But-"

"GO!"

With hesitation, Knuckles left running.

Meanwhile Silver was waiting impatiently for Shadow and Knuckles, "What's taking them so long? They told me to hide behind the boulder after I was done with my "show"... they said they would be back in a few minutes later... It's been nearly 30 minutes!"

Suddenly Silver spotted a red dot running his way. He then realized it was Knuckles.

"Knuckles! Where's Shadow?"

Knuckles, who was panting hard said, "They... Everything went alright when... … … a whole bunch of soldiers came out of no where!... They've taken Shadow as their captive and are planning on killing him... tomorrow at evening!"

Silver's eyes grew wide, "What! How was that possible?"

Knuckles shook his head, "I don't know! We must tell the others!"

They both ran back... to try to get help... to save Shadow.

They ran so far that, they weren't tired at all. They were just thinking one thing... help.

They made it faster to the town than the first time they left. They stopped and rested for a couple of minutes.

"I know these people..." Knuckles said while panting, "They can help us!"

Silver nodded as Knuckles looked around. He finally remembered it and told Silver to follow him.

"Follow me." Knuckles said.

They walked into a dark empty street filled with almost nothing but... drunk people.

Suddenly they stopped at a building that said, _"Chaotix Detective Agency" _

"What are we doing in a detective agency?" Asked Silver confused.

"Trust me. I know these guys like if they were my 2nd grade classmates!"

As they entered the place, everything looked... messy. There was a crocodile on the sofa sleeping, a purple chameleon leaning against the wall, a bee... baking cookies? And an armadillo chasing the young bee.

Knuckles rolled his eyes and said to Silver, "Check this out..."

Taking a deep breath, Knuckles yelled, "Hey VECTOR! WAKE UP!"

The crocodile woke up yelling, "It wasn't me! I did NOT kiss Vanilla! Don't beat me up, PLEASE!"

He was sweating from the nightmare he was having and he turned to look at everyone look at him oddly.

"Oh! Knuckles! Why, we haven't seen you in a looong time~!"

"Yeah." Knuckles started, "We don't have time. So, don't ask any questions... just get help. As much as you can. Get help to get Shadow out of death.

They all nodded and said, "Alright."

But, Charmy said, "Yay! We have a job! We have a job! Vector's lazy butt hasn't gotten to look for one in a lon-"

"SHUT UP, CHARMY!"

"Right..." Knuckles said, "I'm going to get... someone that is special to him. Meet us there... tomorrow at evening..."

They all nodded.

**With Amy...**

"Oh, this dress is perfect, Amy!" Rouge said.

Amy smiled as she looked at the dress it was so pretty. When they went up to buy it and left the store, Rouge gasped.

"Kn-knuckles?" Rouge said as she saw him in his terrible state.

"S-Silver?" Blaze said.

"Thank goodness you care!" He said raising his hands in the air.

"No. No one cares for you."

Silver's ears dropped as he "cried" (T_T), "Ahh man!"

"Amy!" Knuckles said as he approached her.

Amy startled of Knuckles said, "Yes? Where's Shadow?"

Both Silver and Knuckles looked at each other and dared not to look at her.

Amy tried her best to not show her worry, "Heh.. Heh... is he... getting something? Is he... talking to his father? … Where is he?" She started to get scared, "Where's Shadow?"

She was breathing hard.

"They have him... Amy" Silver said finally.

Amy faked laughed, "Not funny, Silver! Where's my Shadow? Where is he?"

"They will kill him tomorrow in the evening." Silver said looking to the ground.

"No..." Amy said in a scared voice, "You're.. joking, right, Silver? I don't like this!"

"Amy... It's true!"

"No!" Amy ran. She ran with tears running down her cheeks, dripping off her chin as she sat in the middle of no where and cry.

Rouge and Blaze went to catch up to her. They found her there, and Rouge hugged her.

"I'm sorry, Amy.."

"Why?" Amy cried, "Why does everything happen to me?"

Blaze spoke up, "...Perhaps... there is a reason..."

They brought Amy to the place they were staying. She could not sleep. She looked out the window and saw the full moon and tears started to fall out of her emerald eyes.

"Shadow..."

**With Shadow...**

He was sitting in the cell, angry towards himself.

Suddenly, there was a door **opened.**

"Hello, Shadow..."

Shadow glared at him and said, "Are you happy now? You're going to kill me."

Sonic laughed, "I'm just getting my revenge on more than two things... my girl and my country YOU'VE destroyed! You and your miserable father! But all of that will change once you're killed. There will be peace again and you... will no longer interfere in anything."

Shadow glared at him, "But you'll never have again what was once yours. She'll never run into your arms... never again. Not even after I'm gone."

Sonic glared at him in anger, "Shut up! She'll come to me! There will be no one else that have loved her more than I did! She's just blind right now! You never deserved her... I can't wait for you to die."

Shadow continued to glare at him. There was nothing he could do.

**With Amy...**

The next day had come and Amy was up really early.

Everyone was up, it was like 10 A.M.

"Amy!" Rouge said as she looked at her with the dress, "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to see him." Amy said

"But... you don't even know where it is!"

Amy sat down and closed her eyes.

Silver heard them and said, "I know."

They all looked up at him, "You do?"

He nodded.

"Well, I'll come, too." Knuckles said.

"No." Silver said, "They know who you are, if they see you again, they kill you, too."

"Oh, heck no!" Rouge cried as she grabbed Knuckles close.

Amy smiled and said, "Let's go, Silver! I must see him!"

Silver nodded and said, "I hope they let you in..."

"They have to... or else."

Once again, Silver was going to leave, this time with Amy.

"I never knew you've had a crush on me... fern haircut boy." Blaze said as she glared at him.

Silver blushed and said, "Oh! Um..."

But she cut him off in a quick kiss in the lips.

He blushed and smiled, "So... does that mean you like me, too?"

Blaze blushed and started to punch him, "Shut up! I-I thought you were... some old crush I had in the kindergarten!"

She continued to hit him hard until Knuckles and Tails had to com out and separate her.

Once again, Silver said quickly, "You like me! You like me! Na Na Na Boo Boo!"

Blaze suddenly started throwing fire balls at him, "URUSAI!*"

As Silver and Amy were no longer in view, Blaze melted, "Ah... that was like the most beutif-"

She suddenly realized she was talking to herself while everyone looked at her like if she was being possessed and she sweat-dropped, "You guys... didn't hear that, did you?"

"Ummm..." Cream said nervously as everyone giggled.

As Silver and Amy approached the camp, they were stopped by soldiers.

"Halt!" Once called out as they pointed their guns out to them.

They looked at Silver and Amy, but one of them looked at Silver oddly, "Hey... Have I seen you before? You look familiar..."

"Yeah... Me too, mate." Another said.

"M-Me?" Silver said as if he were shocked, "Why, gentlemen! I've never been here until now! I've just brought this young lady to see a prisoner!"

They looked at him oddly but then shrugged it off. They went back to tell the captain.

"Sir! Some young lady has come and has requested to see a prisoner." One said.

Sonic's father raised an eyebrow and shrugged, "Alright... But only for 5 minutes! No more."

They nodded and went to get Amy.

Silver waited outside, suffering from lots of soldiers saying they've seen him before.

"Look man, I've never been here before!"

"Then how did you get here?"

"UGH!"

A soldier brought Amy to the prison area and said to the guard, "Let us in, he has a visitor before he dies! Ha! Ha!"

Amy glared at him. As they opened the doors, Amy gasped as Shadow looked up.

She got in the cell as the soldier closed the gate. And waited outside.

Sonic saw a soldier go out of Shadow's cell.

"Hey!" Sonic called out to him, "Aren't you suppose to be guarding his cell?"

"There's a visitor, Sir." He said simply.

"A visitor?" Sonic said with a raise eyebrow.

So he quietly went in there, making sure the "visitor" or Shadow could not see him. So he overheard the conversation... quietly.

She stood still and then she snapped out of it as she ran into his arms.

"Shadow!" She cried in his chest, "Why did you break the promise?"

"Sh..." He tried to quiet her softly, "I'm sorry..."

Amy quickly started giving him kisses.

Shadow kissed back, but he had little time. So he broke away, "Amy.. listen."

"Shadow... Why?"

"Listen Amy... I don't have much time."

Amy started to cry while shaking her head at him, "No... don't say that, Shadow...!"

"Listen! You.. have to find someone else... I'm not going to be part of this earth anymore... I'm going to be with Maria... with my mother."

Amy shook her head and yelled, "No! You're going to be with me! We... we were going to have a family far away from here! You promised me! Why did you break it?"

She "hit" his chest and she started to cry on it. Shadow stood still.

"Shadow.. I'm going to kill myself when they k-kill you. I will not be able to live with out you..."

"Don't say that! Listen Amy... I know I... broke my promise... but you now have to make me one..."

Amy looked up at him with tears coming out of her eyes.

"You have to promise me... you won't kill yourself. Not to do a stupidity while I'm... gone."

"Shadow please... I won't be able to do that!"

"Then I'll be disappointed in you."

"Shadow don't... please Shadow!"

"Amy..." He said while holding her hands against his chest, "Please. It... its my final request."

Amy looked down and said, "I...I'll try..."

More tears spilled out of her emerald eyes. Shadow hated seeing her in this state. He lifted her chin up with his face, making her look at him, "Don't cry... Look... I almost forgot."

Amy looked up sniffing, "Yes?"

Shadow got out, her locket.

She gasped as she smiled and took it, "My.. locket? But.. how?"

"Sally... must have dropped in the ocean and I must have had the fish that ate it..."

Amy smiled and said, "Thank you so much, Shadow... I love you."

Sonic heard enough. He went out the door.

Amy was hugging Shadow tight, not wanting to let go.

Then, a soldier came in saying, "Time's up, Lady..."

Her eyes shot open as she help him tighter, "No!"

The soldier sighed as he started to pull her away, but she was crying yelling, "No! Don't separate me from him!"

He grabbed her tightly, her arm, and said, "I'm sorry, but I can't let you stay here longer!"

Shadow looked at them, pain in his eyes, hurt, anger, disappointed... he wouldn't live the rest of his life with... her.

Amy somehow escaped and ran towards Shadow's arms, "Don't let go, Shadow!"

No matter how much he wanted to run to her and swoop her in his arms, he couldn't.

The soldier took her away, after much work, she was crying and covering her face. That is... until she realized something.

She quickly ran.

Sonic was in his office looking at a picture that him and Amy took when they were younger.

"I'm never going to have you..." He said while touching Amy who was smiling brightly in the picture.

Suddenly the doors flung open and there she was. Amy Rose.

"A-Amy!" Sonic said in surprise. But he knew she was already here.

She quickly ran up to him, "Please!" She pleaded, "I'll do anything to get Shadow out of there!"

Sonic just shook his head, "No... I can't"

"I-I'll do anything!" She started to take her clothes off, Sonic's eyes widen but he quickly stopped her, "NO Amy!"

"Please!" She cried as she fell to her knees crying, "I... I just love him so much! Let him go, Sonic! Please!"

Sonic looked down at the crying pink hedgehog, "...You really love him, don't you?"

"Yes! I'll do anything for him! Please! What will I do without him?"

Sonic looked away as he helped her get up, "I think you should go home... And... live your life."

But Amy shook her head, "No! Not until my Shadow goes with me...!"

_'My... Shadow?'_ Thought Sonic with hurtful eyes.

He just couldn't take it anymore, he just led her to the door and said, "I'm sorry, Amy... but... I can't do this."

Amy turned around and cried making her way towards the front gate.

Sonic watched her leave, "Why did you choose him? And... why not me?"

Amy made her way to the gate and saw Silver surrounded by a lot of soldiers.

"I already told you...! I do not wear hula skirts~!"

Amy made her way up to him and said, "I'm not going anywhere..."

Silver understood and just said, "Alright. But... not here... there's a place to stay... meanwh...never mind"

Amy just sat at a hill near by. She could see the whole camp from there. Even... that place.

She sighed as she looked out at the sky... the clouds were light gray, the soft warm breeze... the warm weather...

She gulped down the hard thing that was stuck on her throat. But it wouldn't go away. Her eyes started to get watery.

She had already spilled too many tears... she thought that everything was going to go... fine. That from now on... everything would be peaceful. She was wrong.

She looked up again and gasped.

She saw Knuckles, a crocodile, a purple chameleon, and an armadillo, along with some other ones.

She quickly went over to them, "Knuckles! What are you doing here?"

"SHHH!" Knuckles dragged her behind a large boulder.

Her eyes shot open in surprise. Once, he released her, he said, "Quiet! We're here to get Shadow out of there."

Amy's eyes shot open with happiness , "R-Really? No joke?"

She quickly hugged Knuckles saying, "Thank-you! Thank-you!"

Knuckles quickly said, "But we don't have much time~! We must go... NOW!"

With that said, they went to get Shadow. Amy quickly went over and hid in a place near by, and she could see that place clearly. _'I hope they can help hm on time!'_

The time was now. The soldiers got out the two hedgehogs out.

"Which one first, Sir?" Asked one to Sonic's father.

"The son." He said simply, "That way, he'll suffer even more."

Shadow's father cried out, "No! Let me die first! I could not bear to see this!"

"Then don't see it!" The soldiers laughed.

The field was empty. Sonic was watching from the entrance, only a few feet away from the execution.

Shadow stood there. Two soldiers came walking in, doing everything the captin told them to do.

"Right!"

They stood to their right, facing him.

"Load! And Point!"

Shadow stood there, for the first time in his life... he was scared.

Amy heard that and she got out of her hiding place and when she saw them pointing their guns to Shadow she cried.

"No!" She cried. She looked around to see of Knuckles would be there on time... she couldn't see him.

Sonic looked up and saw Amy with tears running down her emerald eyes. His heart raced.

_'I love you Shadow... I'll do anything for you!'_

_'You really do love him.. don't you?'_

Sonic closed his eyes and his heart was racing fast.

"FIRE!"

There was a loud gunshot heard and Amy's eyes grew wide, "**NO!"**

She knelt down and cried her heart out, "Why did this happen to me!"

* * *

><p><em>Is Shadow <em>

_Dead! ?_

* * *

><p><strong>Is he dead! ?<strong>

**Thanks to all those reviews!**

**KONY2012!**


	17. Forgiveness

**Laptop issues...**

**_The Maid_**

**_Final Chapter_**

**_Forgiveness_**

* * *

><p>Her eyes shot open. Was this true? Why did this have to happen to her? Why... Did he do that?<p>

Her emerald green eyes were filled with tears, she looked up and then suddenly she heard a loud cry.

She looked up and cried, "Sonic!"

Then, there was a hand that grabbed her arm. She turned and saw..

"Silver?" She asked

"Amy! We must get away! If we stay longer, we'll get caught!"

He pulled her away, but she jerked away from his grip, "No! I must find out if Shadow is still alive!"

She looked around and saw that Knuckles and some other animals were helping him, attack the camp!

She scanned the place to see if she could find Shadow. She could not find him. She started to panic. Everything was filled with chaos! There was a lot of yelling, dead bodies on the floor... blood everywhere...

She started t cry, but those tears soon didn't become of sadness, but filled with pure happiness!

Her face, once again became bright and filled with joy!

Silver quickly grabbed her, "Amy! We must go... NOW!"

With that said, Silver took Amy and they both ran off from the scene.

She ran with him and she smiled... Then she frowned. Why did he do that...?

Shadow quickly got to the ground once he heard the cry of his friends. The bullets were flying past his ears. He could hear the _swoosh._

He got a gun from a dead soldier, and he too, started to shoot some men.

He looked around to find that hedgehog. Sonic.

The dark hedgehog found him. On the floor.

He quickly ran over to him, and there he was.

Sonic looked up to Shadow who pulled him out of the middle of the battlefield.

Luckily, Sonic was just hit on his shoulder. Shadow got Sonic to a safe place.

"Why did you do it?" Asked Shadow to him.

But Sonic looked away.

"I thought you hated me..."

Sonic glared at him, "Of course I hate you! I didn't do it for you... I did it for the girl I love most. The one I'll never have..."

Shadow knew who she was.

"You should go now..." Sonic said to him.

Shadow refused, "No... not until that shoulder of yours gets some medical help."

"Look just go!" Sonic said in a stern voice, "They'll find me! If they find you, they'll take you back to prison! And that'll be a waste of my time trying to save you."

"Well I don-"

"GO!" Sonic shouted.

Shadow hesitated and he started to walk out. But he stopped and turned around, "Thank you."

Sonic gave a nod.

With that, Shadow disappeared.

Sonic knew that they'll find him. And also he knew what would happen to him..

Amy and Silver stopped to catch their breathes.

"He's alive, Silver!" Amy cried out, "He kept his promise... all thanks to Knuckles."

Silver smiled and said, "I knew he wouldn't die just yet!"

Amy laughed but stopped, "What id they kill him during that suprise attack?"

Silver walked up to her and patted her back softly, "Don't worry, Amy! He'll be alright!"

Amy gave a small smile, "I hope so..."

Everything was a disaster. Shadow had run just far enought to find Knuckles. Everyone then escaped from the camp.

Once they were from a good distance away from the camp, Knuckles and Shadow thanked Vector and all of them for thier help. And also Shadow's father, Mr. Stevens, was found and well.

"Father!" Shadow cried as he saw him.

"Shadow!"

They both hugged each other just like any father and son would after not seeing each other for a long time.

"Thank you." Shadow said to them.

"Heh Heh no problem!" Vector said scratching the back of his head.

"I'll see when I'll repay you." Knuckles said to them.

"No worries! It was all to save our friend, after all!" Vector laughed._  
><em>

"Ok! Guess you won't need THIS then!" Knuckles said putting away a HUGE bag of money.

They all glared at Vector, who was in shock.

"Just kidding. Here so that you'll get yourself something. And it's also a thank you!"

They accepted and thanked them and walked away.

"Father," Shadow said, "I'm going to find Amy..."

"Amy? That girl that works for us? Why would you want to find her?" His father asked him with a raised eyebrow.

"...I have to tell you something very important."

"Go on..."

"She was never on our side. She... She's the daughter of the man I killed. Actually, I didn't even want to kill him... I was aiming for the guy with the purple hat... OH! So anyways, yeah...She didn't know we were... Who we are."

"So you want to kill her?"

"NO! I would never do that!" Shadow said surprised.

"Then why do you want to find her?"

"To be with her..?"

His father looked at him confused, "What are you talking about!"

Shadow looked at him and said, "I've always... Loved her."

'O'! -That was his reaction.

Shadow looked up to see an angered father, but instead saw him smiling, "I always knew you haad some feelings for that girl. Not blamming you, she is very pretty with a kind heart. But.. She knows about you killing..."

Shadow simply nodded.

"And she.."

"It hurt her a lot.. But.. She knew that nothing would change the past. It was hard for her to forgive me... But she did."

His father only smiled, "And you're going to find her to be with her?"

Shadow nodded and thought of them being together again.

Knuckles was just sitting down and trying not to listen to their conversation.

"Knuckles!" Shadow called out, "Stay with my father, while I find her!"

Knuckles looked at him, "Shadow... There is something that you haven't caught. You can't just go and see her! They all know her and where she lives! They even know about you guys! If they find you.. you'll get caught again!'"

Shadow mentally slapped himself. How could he not see this coming?

"Just..." Knuckles said, "Let's just stay here until the troops comes for us. I've sent a man to inform them about us at this location."

Shadow hated to admit it.. But everything he said was right. If the war went on... Was he ever going to see her again?

Amy and Silver were already "home" with the rest of them.

"Silver!" a voice called out. HE turned around and saw that it was Cream.

He gave a small cry, "It wasn't Blaze~! TT-TT"

"Silver! Is Amy alright?" She asked him.

"Yeah... She's alright."

"What about... Shadow?"

Amy looked up and said, "He's going to be alright! I just know it!"

"Where is he?" Asked Rouge along with Blaze and Tails.

Silver explained, "Knuckles got some help and they did a suprise attack to the camp."

Rouge's eyes shot open. "Is he alright?"

"I hope so..." Silver said.

"He better be!" Rouge said holding up a fist, "Or I'll have to beat his sorry a-"

"Ha! HA! OHKAY!" Silver said putting his hands in front of him.

Everyone settled down and they all went inside except for Blaze who sighed and said, "Thank goodness that he's alright..."

She thought that she was alone... But she was wrong.

"I'm sure he's alright."

Startled, Blaze turned around to find that it was Silver.

"S-Silver! What are you doing here?"

"Um... I somehow live here?"

"Did... Did you get hurt? Like not that I care but..."

He chuckled and said, "No... Not really. I mean I fought so cool! I was all like BAM! BAM! And there as this guy, man, he wanted to punch me in the face! But I ended up beating him up! I was like KA-YOH! WAH-Yahhh! BOOOOM! And the ladies were like 'Ohhh~! He is SOO Cool!' 'Yeah~! So handsome!' and I gave them a rose as my appreciation... They said 'Give us your numbah~!' And I was like, 'Ha! Ha! No...' And then-"

He was cut off by... Blaze kissing him!

He blushed madly as he also kissed back. When Blaze broke away, she said, "Quit bragging about stuff you never did."

He smiled and said, "Guess this means you like me...?"

She blushed and hesitated, "Um... Well you see... I don-"

But she gave in. It was obvious now.

**With Sonic...**

They found him, just as he predicted. They did wrap his shoulder, so that it would stop bleeding. But after that, he was sent to the office of his father along with other great commanders.

Sonic stood there. HE knew what was coming to him.

"You have disobeyed the rules." A tall muscular old hedgehog said, "You have stopped this war to end and make it worse! You have helped the enemy! And that is far too much.. as for that... you are sentenced to death."

There was a small gasp heard. It hurt Sonic hard.

His father looked at him with hurtful eyes and Sonic knew he failed him.. once again.

"The faster we get rid if traitors, the better. His death will be tomorrow morning. Give him the best uniform he has. The one with all his medals."

Sonic looked down. His day had come.

The troops found Shadow, Knuckles, and his father. Once they were in "safe grounds", a man came running in the station.

"Sir! Sir!"

Mr. Stevens looked up and saw him, "Yes? Speak up!"

"They.. the 'Upper Class' are going to kill Commander Sonic! He is executed tomorrow morning!"

Shadow heard this and he yelled, "What! N-No! This can't be! He gave his life for me- erm I mean Amy! He knew this would happen! I should have known!"

Shadow quickly got some stuff ready.

"Shadow!" His father called out. "What are you going to do! ?"

"I'm going to help him!"

"What! ? Are you crazy? You're going to get the one killed! Who will go out there and risk their lives for this foolishness?"

"I will." Knuckles said. But he wasn't alone. There was also a group of soldiers behind him.

Mr. Stevens sighed and nodded, "I'll go as well."

The next morning came faster than anything else.

Sonic looked up and he was dressed in his best uniform with all of his medals.

He walked out to the place of doom. There were drums heard as a stood there. The orders were heard and the rifles pointe and clicked.

He looked up in the sky, but he also saw... Shadow?

Right when the man was about to say something, the chaos broke out.. again.

"Damn-it!" The captain yelled, "What the hell is going one! Not again!"

Sonic took quick advantage of this and he was searching for something to use to kill... when a soldier from Shadow's side... aimed at him. Shadow took notice at this and he yelled at him, "**NO! Don't shoot-**"

**BAM...**

**...**

Everything... was still. Shadow's eyes shot open. Sonic was hit.

Sonic didn't even get the chance to get up. His eyes were open... the bullet his his chest. He fell to the ground with a thump.

Shadow's eyes shot open, "NO!"

He had failed him. And Amy. He knew that Amy still liked him... and this would hurt her.

They all quickly retreated and left.

All that was heard... was the loud and painful cry of Sonic's father.

Amy was waiting for Shadow. She knew he would come.

"Amy!"

She turned around and saw that it was Silver.

"Yeah?"

"You better look at this." He gave her a newspaper. It read:

_Commander Sonic killed! He was sentence to death, but investigators say that he saved the Traitor's son, and that was why he was sentenced. But he came back to "save" him, but ended up killing him... making this war far worse. Will this ever end?_

Amy looked at it with tears building up in her eyes. Was this true? He... was dead? She started to sob, "Sonic! Why...? You knew that was going to happen! Yet, you still did it... for me."

Silver left her alone. And as the newspapers predicted... the war did go worse.

But, since it was bad... Amy got enough money to get her house back. That rightfully belonged to her in the first place. She found out, that the person she talked to, wasn't an official agent. They all decided to move in with her.

Amy never got to see her Shadow again. The only ones she saw again were... Knuckles.

"Knuckles!" They all greeted him. The war had gone really bad. He was looking bad as well. Rouge took him in.

Knuckles was resting, but when he woke up, Amy was the first to ask, "What happened to Shadow?"

He looked down and said, "What about SHadow? It's been... months since He.."

"Amy.. I'm sorry."

THat was all she needed to hear. Tears immediately ran down her cheeks. There was that hard feeling in her throat. She ran out the bedroom and she ran to her "secret garden". She cried near a large boulder.

"Shadow!" She cried out, "Why... Why did you leave me! ? We.. We were going to be together!"

She cried a lot. She then looked at the bright and clear blue sky. She sniffed, but the tears still came through. _'He's where... everyone that is special to me is... Mother... Father... Sonic... and even though I never met Maria... I feel that I have...'_

She continued to cry. Nothing or anyone would fill in that empty spot in her heart. Nothing. Nor riches, dresses, friends... nothing could fill it up.

It had been four years since the war started. It was finally over. Both sides decided to have a peace treaty. Amy never dated anyone. No one could fill in that hole in her heart.

Many handsome men asked her out, but she refused silently. She knew they not only asked her because of her pretty face, but also to have a chance to rule the "Upper Class". She did not do that because she was a "woman". Instead the Nobles did until she found someone to marry. But she refused to do such thing.

"Hey Amy!" Rouge called out, "Let's go to the beach nearby! It's just a couple of miles away from here!"

Amy smiled and said, "Alright. Let's go!"

Rouge and Knuckles got married. And they had a little girl named, Sapphire.

"Rouge! What should Sapphire wear?" Asked Knuckles

"Hmm..." Rouge then sighed and went outside. They also bought a house not far away from Amy's.

Cream and Tails were dating. They looked so cute.

They all went to the beach. They had so much fun! They played in the sand, ate a picnic... and also had some good news.

"Ah-hem..." Silver cleared his throat, "Blaze and I have a very special something to say."

"Were getting married!" She cried out.

The friends gasped and then cheered for them.

"Congratulations, Silver!" Tails said to him.

"Hey..." Rouge said, "Didn't Blaze say that she would rather be dead than marry Silver?" She teased.

Blaze blushed and said, "I- I was probably on crack..."

They all laughed and they congratulated them.

"Ha! Ha! Congrats, guys!" Amy gave both of them a hug.

They thanked her and she as happy.

As they all were talking and were still on their picnic blanket, Sapphire wanted to go somewhere.

"May I go get some seashells, mommy?"

Rouge giggled and said, "Well..."

"I'll take her!" Amy said happily, "May I?"

Both Knuckles and Rouge nodded quickly, "Yes! Of course! Go right ahead!"

"Yay!" Sapphire cheered.

They both walked off to the empty and peaceful beach.

"I'm going to get the biggest shell ever! And daddy will be so proud of me! I'll find mommy a very pretty one so she'lll look even more pretty!"

Amy smiled, "Then, I'll help you!"

Amy let Sapphire go around the beach, at a good distance from her to watch her, Amy looked at the sunset... the waves weren't so big as they use to in the mid day.

She sighed as she saw the orangy, pinkishy, yellowish sky.

She wondered if Shadow was looking at her from above...

She then saw it. A very pretty bright pink shell. It was so beautiful...

She quickly went over to reach it... when it looked like someone else was also trying to get it.

Amy Rose looked up and saw it...

She quickly took her hand away, "I-I'm sorry! You can take the shell if you want."

The figure chuckled and said, "No, you keep it. It fits you."

Amy blushed. Then, Sapphire came back and said, "Amy! I found one! I found one!"

"Oh, that's really good, Sapphire!"

"Is... Is she your child?" The figure asked a bit hurt.

"No... I'm not married. Nor am I dating anyone. And never plan to."

"Why not?"

"It...it's complicated... I'm never going to find anyone like him. I'm never going to see him again." She looked down at the sand in her feet.

The figure lifted her chin with his hand and said, "But... He's here... right now, Amy."

Amy's eyes shot open and she looked up at the figure. She looked at it closely.

"..Shadow?"

He smiled.

Her eyes were filled with happiness, "Shadow!" She threw her arms around him and she cried in his chest.

He looked even better than the last time she saw him.

"I told you I would keep my promise..."

She smiled and said, "Thank you..."

They all started to head back. Amy hold Sapphire's hand while Shadow hold her other hand. They looked like a happy family with Sapphire giggling.

Suddenly, Blaze came running in, "Hey Amy! Guess what? Sh- SHADOW!"

Blaze's eyes shot open, "HUH? !"

Shadow laughed and they all headed back to the rest of them.

"Amy!" Rouge said, "Shadow's father is... SHADOW!"

Amy also gasped as she saw Mr. Stevens there. He was also alive.

"How? When? Who? Why? What? Where?" Silver asked confused.

"That's what starts in a question!" Sapphire said smiling.

"Alright.." Shadow said, "Hope this is enough... It wasn't safe to come here since the war. And Knuckles knew we were still alive, but I just wanted him to not say anything! Bu~t! Now that the war is over... we came back!"

(bad explanation!)

They were all happy.

Shadow and Amy soon got married and had a little boy. Since their marriage was of different "sides" they thought it was a very good bond.

He was happy to have someone like her. And she was happy to have someone like him. Even though they met... when she was a maid.

* * *

><p><em>The End...<em>

* * *

><p><strong>DONE! Thanks a lot to all my reviewers! :D And Srry I didn't upload faster! My stupid laptop was acting lame. So... luckily... my best friend, Jacob, let me use his laptop! I was soo happy I gave him a death hug! :D Thnx Jake~!<strong>

**And I'm kindda sad it's over... but if you like SONAMY, then wait for my other version. I just need to get my laptop fixed! :P Which would be like at the end of school!**

**Thanks again! :D And as my.. erm... last "request" check out, if you like silvamy, check out "_Sunset and Sunrise_" by _"Lizzie The__ Wolf373" _It would be great! :D **

**THANKS GUYS! I'LL BE BACK! (creeepy! lol)**

**KONY2012! :D **


End file.
